Juste une question de temps
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: 'Mais moi, là...je fais quoi ici'-...Tu récupères de l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort. Tu t'en rappelles pas? Ça nous a pris assez de temps pour te tirer d'affaire sous le regard de Dumbledore-sinon, tu penses...- alors fais au moins un effort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Et c'est r'parti les remuages de couteau dans la plaie... j'possède rien en dehors du calepin et du débarras...Sans déc'...

**Bonsoir~...**

**Suite à la perte d'un pari, je me retrouve à devoir publier une histoire qui n'était pas destinée à l'être à la base. Il s'agit d'un Snack. Snape/ Sirius, pour être plus précise. Une vingtaine de chapitres avec épilogue écrits depuis...pfiou! Et que je me retrouve à mettre en ligne au nom du sacro-saint: pari perdu, parole tenue, snack publiu. Amen.**

**Ajout pour le début: Sirius Black n'est pas passé derrière ce stupide voile et est donc bien en vie; Dumbledore, lui, est bien mort et ne reste que son portrait. (De toute façon, il n'est mentionné que dans ce chapitre, je crois.)  
**

**Sur ce, le premier chapitre:**

Lorsqu'il vit Harry disparaître de son champ de vision, il se dit qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre. Le petit cornichon comprendrait, avec les souvenirs qu'il lui avait offerts...Il saurait que sa mère, Lily, avait été l'une des rares personnes à avoir compté pour lui. Il pouvait se laisser aller désormais, laisser le poison circuler dans ses veines et le détruire à petit feu, mourir, tout simplement...Il sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement mais inéluctablement. Il ne put même pas les rouvrir lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et sentit une main manipuler son visage. Il était déjà inconscient.

Il les rouvrit pourtant, ces yeux. Difficilement, d'abord, afin de connaître la provenance des sons qu'il entendait. Une sorte de ronronnement de moteur régulier. Il devait savoir où il était...Le paradis ou l'enfer ou Merlin sait l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, il n'était pas seul...enfin, si une machine pouvait compter comme une entité...

La première chose qu'il perçut fut une source de lumière douce. Il était donc dans un endroit potentiellement sombre...Sa vue, brouillée d'abord, se fit de plus en plus précise et il perçut une lampe à huile brûlant au pied de ce qui semblait être un grand lit. Grand lit dans lequel il se trouvait. La douleur qu'il ressentit à la gorge tandis qu'il essaya de bouger la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort. Le bruit sourd avait persisté entre-temps et il voulut décidément savoir ce qui pouvait le produire. Ignorant le plus possible la douleur, il tourna la tête vers la source de ses interrogations et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, d'horreur, de stupéfaction, bref un sentiment pas des plus positifs.

Sirius Black se tenait à son chevet, vautré dans un fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il dormait apparemment...Ronflait surtout. Il lui rappela un vieux moteur de diesel pas révisé pour ses 120 000 km...Le Serpentard roula des yeux. C'était absurde. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, la gorge en charpie, dans un lit qui devait avoir connu les premiers ébats de la lignée Black, le dernier rejeton porteur du nom affalé comme le sac à patate dont il partageait l'intellect, dormant comme un bienheureux? Il essaya de parler et ne récolta qu'une douleur supplémentaire qui le fit grimacer. Il tenta alors de bouger un bras. Il parvint difficilement à remuer le gauche. Ça tombait bien, c'était celui dont il avait besoin pour atteindre Black. Enfin...le bord du lit où il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux, déjà agacé et fatigué, et agacé d'être fatigué, puis essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il put et pensa un « Accio tisonnier » qui se révéla être efficace. Après avoir pris un peu de temps à se reposer, il se décida à titiller du bout de son bâton métallique le Gryffondor qui bavait à présent. Il s'offrit le luxe de rouler des yeux à nouveau et de grimacer de dégoût avant d'augmenter la force de ses piqûres. Sirius Black sursauta, poussant un cri proche de l'aboiement tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux et les reporta sur celui qu'il était censé veiller. Il cligna alors des yeux et se les frotta en bâillant avant de s'installer un peu plus dignement. Merlin, heureusement pour lui que l'autre n'avait pas d'appareil photo...

-Bon, t'es réveillé...

-...

-Tu t'sens comment, Snape?

-...

-Hé bé? Il t'a pas arraché la langue, ce serpent, pourtant...

Severus Snape(pour ceux n'auraient toujours pas deviné) roula cette fois encore des yeux blasés et indiqua d'un geste de son bras sa gorge en signe d'incapacité à l'utiliser. Sirius sembla avoir compris le problème, au vu de ses grimaces de compréhension. Merlin, toutes ces remarques délicieusement odieuses qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer...Les « Oui, Black, je suis parfaitement conscient de la douleur éprouvée par cet éclair de compréhension...La connexion de ton mononeurone gryffondorien doit être bien laborieuse... » ou encore « Merlin, tu as l'air aussi malin avec ta bouche bée qu'un des elfes dont la tête orne l'escalier...épargne-moi la vue de tes amygdales, veux-tu...? » et cie... Ces défouloirs verbaux noyés dans sa gorge meurtrie...Snape sentit que la frustration allait être une compagne bigrement collante dans les jours à suivre.

Il apprit de la bouche même de son ancien ennemi que la guerre était gagnée, que Voldemort avait succombé à son propre sort et qu'Harry Potter était désormais un héros. Il sentit à nouveau dame Frustration l'étreindre de ses bras de camionneur. Tous ces beaux commentaires aigris jetés à la trappe! Il apprit ensuite que lui et Sirius avaient été déclarés innocents, dans le cas du Gryffondor, et libre en raison de ses activités au service de l'Ordre pendant la guerre en ce qui le concernait lui. Et Sirius de conclure par un:

-Tout ça en 4 jours...Après ces années de cavale...

Snape l'observa d'un regard interrogateur. Il s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante des états d'âme de Black. Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'il foutait là, et cet imbécile ne semblait pas comprendre ça. Il prit alors le calepin que Sirius lui avait ramené après avoir découvert que la communication verbale était à présent impossible et le montra au Gryffondor. Le papier se couvrit d'une écriture en patte de mouche correspondant aux pensées de Snape.

_Mais moi, là...je fais quoi ici?_

Sirius lut la phrase, un peu ahuri quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-...Tu récupères de l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort. Tu t'en rappelles pas? Ça nous a pris assez de temps pour te tirer d'affaire sous le regard de Dumbledore-sinon, tu penses...- alors fais au moins un effort.

Un roulement d'yeux serpentards.

_Qui vous a demandé de me sauver, triple buse?_

-J'viens de te le dire...Dumbledore.

_Mais encore..._

-...T'es gonflant... Il est venu lui-même nous trouver à travers le château pendant qu'on se battait pour nous demander d'aller te chercher. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'il disait.

_Tu parles...Vieux fou...Encore un élément de son plan pensé depuis un bon moment..._

-Sans doute...En tout cas tu étais là où il pensait, la gorge déchirée à cracher du sang. Fol Oeil et moi t'avons récupéré en urgence et on t'as donné les soins appropriés.

_Toi? Ah me fais pas rire, Black, ma gorge me tue. T'as jamais été fichu de te faire une infusion de verveine alors..._

Sirius prit un air vexé et répliqua fissa:

-Figure-toi qu'il y a des livres de potions, poisons et autres antidotes ici et que j'en ai lu un bon paquet dans ma réclusion forcée.

_Tu m'en diras tant..._

-Va te faire foutre, Snape!

_T'aimerais bien...Comme si j'avais pas remarqué tes coups d'œil en direction de Kingsley pendant les réunions..._

-Que?...Tu mérites que j'te laisse ici à te démerder tout seul, sale Serpentard puant!

_Ben justement...qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_

-Figure-toi qu'un bon paquet d'entre nous est tombé à la bataille de Poudlard! Kingsley est au ministère de la magie à préparer son mandat, les autres à courir après les derniers Mangemorts notoires en cavale et moi, je soigne ça tout en devant te veiller.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en découvrant légèrement sa poitrine. Une horrible balafre rouge se dessinait à travers la gaze qui était appliquée dessus et démarrait à partir de sa clavicule gauche pour descendre sans doute vers le torse et le ventre. Snape reconnu son sort.

_Sectum Sempra..._

-Bien vu...Insoignable de façon habituelle.

_Trop tard pour refermer la plaie à présent. Tu vas devoir guérir comme le commun des Moldus._

-Ouais, il paraît que c'est ton sort...Voldemort s'est pris un malin plaisir à le balancer à droite à gauche quand il s'est mis à repérer Harry.

Un silence s'installa. Sirius réarrangea sa chemise et Snape resta pensif un moment, les yeux fixés sur la petite lampe qui brûlait en face de lui. Il leva à nouveau son calepin.

_Belladone?_

Sirius fronça un moment les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis suivit le regard de Snape avant de répondre:

-Et pavot. Pour la douleur.

Hochement de tête approbateur. Sirius se sentit fier de lui. Le calepin à nouveau dirigé vers lui:

_J'ai faim. Et soif aussi._

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et sortit sa baguette pour invoquer un plateau où se trouvait un bol de soupe froide qui se posa devant Snape. Ce dernier fit aller son regard du contenu du bol à Sirius qui se contenta de l'observer.

_De la soupe..._

-Tu n'es pas encore apte à avaler des aliments solides. Quelques jours à ce régime et promis, t'auras le droit de mâcher ce que tu ingurgites.

Snape ne parut pas enchanté d'entendre ça mais prit quand même le bol qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il grimaça à chaque goulée, la déglutition lui était apparemment assez douloureuse. Quand il reposa le bol sur le plateau il reprit son calepin.

_Ma baguette...On l'a récupérée?_

Sirius secoua la tête, provoquant un geste d'abattement de la part du Serpentard.

-Tu t'en feras refaire une. C'est pas la mort.

Certes non, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir misérable au possible. Sans baguette, incapable de parler, encore trop faible pour bouger et à la merci de Sirius Black chez lui. Le seul point positif: la soupe était bonne. Il tourna une mine piteuse vers Black. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et Snape sentit une sensation bizarre dans sa bouche. L'arrière goût de la soupe avait disparu, le plateau itou.

-Sort de nettoyage. Je sais, ça doit te sembler nouveau mais n'aie crainte, je m'occupe de toi. Je n'ai pas le choix que de rester coincé avec toi alors autant jouer à la poupée, hm?

_Black, t'es un immonde bâtard. Trouve-moi quelqu'un d'autre et va jouer à la baballe avec ce qui te sert de filleul._

-Ha si je pouvais, Snape. Si je pouvais...Il a été adopté par les Weasley, figure-toi. Je suis toujours son parrain, certes, mais je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'être son tuteur.

_Tu m'en vois navré, héhé. Je ne risque pas de l'avoir dans les pattes, c'est déjà ça._

-...Tu lui sauves la vie et tu continues à le détester. T'es un foutu tordu, toi.

_J'ai mes raisons._

-Lily?

Aucune réponse de la part du Serpentard. Qui ne dit mot consent.

-Tu as supporté le fils de James juste parce que tu avais des vues sur Lily Evans depuis tout ce temps? T'es sérieux, Snape?

Le ton amusé de Sirius ne lui plut pas du tout. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de lever à nouveau le calepin.

_Lily a été la seule à ne pas se comporter comme la dernière des raclures comme vous l'avez tous été avec moi. Elle ne méritait en aucun cas ce qui lui est arrivé._

Sirius plissa les yeux, fâché.

-Parce que tu crois que James méritait de se faire tuer sous les yeux de sa femme? Tout en sachant qu'il s'en prendrait ensuite à elle et à son fils?

_JE L'AI SUPPLIE DE NE PAS S'ATTAQUER A LILY!_

-Tu parles...Le résultat est le même, Snape. Tu as prêté serment d'allégeance à celui qui l'a tuée et tu as livré la prophétie, Harry me l'a expliqué. Ce n'est que justice que tu aies eu à protéger son fils, quitte à en mourir.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de réussir ton antidote, Black. _

-Lâche jusqu'au bout, hein? Trop facile, Snape. J'avais les yeux de Dumbledore sur moi. Et ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser crever quelqu'un à petit feu sous mes yeux, aussi méprisable soit-il. Je n'ai pas été élevé ainsi à Poudlard, moi.

Un silence tendu emplit la pièce, à peine dérangé par le crépitement de la lampe. Il dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que l'un des deux ne daignât bouger. Snape tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une position allongée et tourna le dos à Sirius. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard de colère avant de reprendre, grimaçant, une position plus confortable pour se rendormir, lui aussi. Il termina ainsi sa nuit en cauchemardant sur Snape, Voldemort, James et Lily et un bol de soupe géant.

###

**A suivre...**

**Bon, comme tout est déjà écrit, publication hebdomadaire le samedi. Sur ce, que l'oxygène vous soit constant.**

**EDIT: J'ai corrigé mon texte, là. Plus de présent ou de 's' inopportun qui s'incrustent, quelques reformulations... voilà voilà. J'relirai le prochain chapitre pour éviter ça.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bon, on va répéter pour les deux du fond, là: j'touche pas un kopeck pour cette histoire!

**Bonjour (soyons courtoise)**

**La suite du Snack donc.**

**Pour celles qui n'auraient pas suivi, je réexplique: Sirius n'est jamais passé derrière le rideau (donc pas mourru ou envoyé Dieu sait où... non, non, pas dans la piaule de Snape, non... z'auriez voulu, vous aussi, hein?), 'juste' grièvement blessé à la rigueur lors de son duel avec sa tendre et délicieuse cousine, quand à Dumbledore, il a bien passé la baguette à gauche, et c'est sous forme de tableau qu'il se trouve (et de toute façon, il n'est pas très important pour l'histoire). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~:**

###

Il garda les yeux fermés un moment après s'être réveillé, mais il savait que le jour était bien avancé en raison de la lumière qu'il percevait à travers ses paupières. Il entendit alors un bruit d'aspiration écœurant qui le fit d'abord froncer les sourcils avant d'ouvrir enfin ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, Sirius Black était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe repliée sous son coude et une tasse fumante à la main. Il sirotait son contenu en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air vague. Ses traits éclairés directement par la lumière matinale lui donnaient une apparence plus jeune et rappelèrent à Snape que Sirius Black avait été, dans sa jeunesse, beau. Très beau même. A l'en écœurer. Même maintenant, après ses années de prison, sa cavale et ses combats, en pleine convalescence, il gardait ce côté fringuant qui l'agaçait autant qu'il le fascinait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et désagréable avec un visage pareil...? Il le vit reporter la tasse à ses lèvres, presque hypnotisé par cette vision aussi belle que haïssable pour lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit le regard de Black sur lui, par-dessus la tasse, surpris et inquisiteur. Il semblait lui chantonner un « Un souci, Snape? » auquel il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Il détourna alors le regard puis la tête, grimaçant, ôtant de sa rétine l'image de Sirius Black l'observant comme lui l'avait fait. Il l'entendit bouger et se rapprocher du lit, puis sentit une main sur sa gorge et il se crispa. Il resta un moment ainsi, à se demander ce que le Gryffondor comptait faire. Un 'slurp' le fit enfin tourner la tête, intrigué. Sirius était toujours en train de siroter sa tasse, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il effectua une pression sur son cou ça et là.

-Ça te fait mal?

Snape secoua la tête légèrement.

-Bien, ça guérit comme prévu.

Il retira sa main, laissant une marque tiède sur la gorge entourée de bandages, puis réapparut dans le champ de vison de Snape, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, croisant les jambes et plongeant à nouveau ses yeux gris dans les siens. Snape chercha à tâtons le calepin qu'il ne trouva pas. Sirius décroisa les jambes et se pencha pour le ramasser au pied du lit et le lui tendre ensuite. Le Serpentard prit prudemment le petit carnet et Sirius se rassit, reprenant sa position précédente, un petit sourire en coin.

-Alors, bien dormi?

_T'as rien de plus banal à sortir?_

-Tu préfères que je te demande ce que tu faisais à me reluquer?

_J'regarde qui je veux, Black._

-Avec cette expression?

_Quelle expression?_

-Une expression...hmm...j't'ai jamais vu avec une tête pareille.

_Je suis convalescent et à moitié shooté par la belladone et le pavot...Peu de chances que tu m'aies déjà vu dans cet état._

-Soit...Tu te sens comment? T'arrives à bouger?

Quelques mouvements lents firent se froisser les draps. Snape hocha la tête.

_Semble aller mieux._

-Et ta gorge? Déglutis, pour voir.

Une légère grimace.

_Un peu mieux...mais c'est pas encore ça._

-Bon... Allez, j'te laisse fainéanter encore un jour à te gaver de potions de mon cru et demain, tu te lèves.

_Très drôle, Black. Comme si j'allais avaler tes mixtures sans rien dire._

-Mais ça va être le cas, Snape.

_Retire ce sourire niais de ce qui te sert de visage, j'ai bien compris la maladresse de mon expression._

-Oh mais mon visage ne semblait pas te déranger tout à l'heure...

_Et arrête ce miaulement itou._

-Pour un Animagus canin, c'est un comble!

_T'es ridicule, Black._

-Et toi, susceptible comme un pou. Ah, j'prends un coup de jeune à te houspiller. Pas si mal qu'on t'ait confié à moi.

_Va crever._

-T'as faim?

Un silence.

_Oui._

-Très bien. Chaude ou froide, la soupe?

_Tiède._

-...Toujours à chercher la petite bête...J'te la sers chaude, t'auras qu'à attendre qu'elle refroidisse. Ça t'apprendra à pinailler.

Un plateau invoqué, une soupe refroidissante, une potion de vigueur avalée avec un air dubitatif, un Snape boudeur et un Sirius amusé plus tard, l'un et l'autre étaient en train de lire un livre pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque des Black. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius fermât le sien et le jetât sur le lit en grommelant:

-On s'ennuie.

_« On »?_

-Tu t'ennuies pas, toi, avec ton « La pleine lune et ses influences sur la croissance des pois de senteur »? Merlin, mais comment ça se fait qu'un livre pareil se trouve dans la bibliothèque?

_Lupin, sans doute? C'est bien son genre._

-De?

_La pleine lune. Quand il était prof à Poudlard, il lisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et qui concernait la pleine lune. Il aura continué ici..._

-Pas faux. Ah ben toi aussi tu t'ennuies.

_Ai-je dit le contraire?_

-T'as contredit mon « on ».

_« On » désigne parfois la première personne du singulier. Dans ton cas, avoue qu'il est difficile d'avoir une idée fixe de la portée de tes propos._

-...Merlin, c'est une bénédiction que tu ne peux pas parler.

_Que tu puisses._

-Je t'emmerde, Snape.

_C'est en effet le cas. Ravi que tu prennes conscience de la réalité de la situation présente. _

Oh oui. Oh ouiii. Cet air énervé, ce pincement de lèvres, ces yeux plissés...Merlin, Snape était aux anges. Il pensa un moment avoir perdu sa répartie mais ses inquiétudes n'étaient finalement pas fondées. Comptez sur Sirius Black pour vous rendre votre verve originelle. Il était tellement susceptible, c'en était presque artistique. Il devait le ménager, néanmoins. Déjà parce qu'il était pas si malin de provoquer un Sirius Black dans son état, puis il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas négligeable, ça. Et il avait accessoirement perdu bon nombre d'amis récemment. C'était pas très fairplay en fait. Snape fixa les doigts du Gryffondor tapoter nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de relever le calepin.

_Allez, je vais essayer d'être gentil. _

-Mouais, tu parles...

_Tu veux faire quoi?_

-...Dans ton état, tu peux pas faire grand chose...

_Et les échecs là, sur la desserte?_

Un regard en direction de l'objet suscité et une petite grimace du Gryffondor.

-J'suis une bille aux échecs...

_Quelle importance? Moi aussi._

-Avec ta tête? Une quiche aux échecs?

_Et alors?_

-Ben, avoue que c'est surprenant.

_Ferme-la et va les chercher._

Un regard en coin de la part de Sirius indiquant que s'il va les chercher, c'est parce que LUI l'a décidé. Non mais. Snape, entre-temps, se redressa, un vague sourire en coin. Une buse aux échecs? Mwaha et pourquoi pas une brêle en potion, tant qu'on y est. Il allait écrabouiller le Black avec un de ses jeux favoris et il allait le faire bien. Pas gentil? Oui, mais les échecs, c'est spécial. Ça compte pas.

* * *

Une dizaine de parties plus tard...

-Échec et mat encore une fois! T'avais raison, Snape. Un vrai nullard! Mouarf, j'vais p't'être m'y mettre, à ce jeu...

Snape serrait les draps de toutes ses forces, humilié, abasourdi et furieux à la fois. Sa gorge contractée par la honte lui fit horriblement mal mais il se refusa à montrer au Gryffondor son amour-propre en charpie, agonisant entre deux spasmes sur ce maudit échiquier.

-Bon, on s'arrête?

_Si t'y tiens..._

-Oh, j'pense que tu veux te reposer encore un peu. Et moi aussi. Je sens qu'il va falloir remettre un peu d'huile anesthésiante...la blessure me fait mal.

_On dit analgésique._

-... Snape, un jour, je trouverai le moyen de te fourrer ton vocabulaire dans la gorge...

_Oh si tu savais comme j'ai hâte..._

###

**A suivre...**

**Pour les review anonymo-pas-moyen-de-répondre: merki bien merki bien.^^**

**Cette histoire, pour me répéter, n'était pas destinée à être publiée, donc s'il y a quelques incohérences ou du OOC à en sortir par les naseaux, c'est... on va pas dire 'normal', mais ne soyez pas surpris(es), quoi.**

**Sur ce, que ce maudit vent s'arrête.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J'mendierais bien quelques persos mais paraît qu'il faut faire la queue. La flemme.

**Yop.**

**La suite de la suite. Chapitre 3 donc. Pour la petite histoire, mes fics publiées et non sont en fait un gros mélange des diverses lubies que j'ai sur mes persos. Pour moi, Snape a pour péché mignon, genre "arg sauver le monde et mon poids en ce truc ...que faire?", le massepain. Sirius, les spéculoos... Snape est... était une bête aux échec et Sirius est un griffonneur compulsif, et bien d'autres encore.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~.**

###

-Ne bouge pas, veux-tu?

Snape figea son geste censé ramener une mèche de cheveux inopportune derrière son oreille. Il releva la tête et croisa la moue contrariée d'un Sirius Black, un crayon à la main et un carnet appuyé sur ses genoux pliés, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je t'ai dit de pas bouger, t'es pas sourd que je sache...

Une main pâle chercha à tâtons le calepin.

_Black, il est communément reconnu qu'une telle injonction ne fait que produire l'effet contraire. Que me vaut cette mine boudeuse?_

-Je ne boude pas, je suis contrarié. T'es pas foutu de comprendre une demande aussi simple que ça, avoue que c'est désolant.

_Tu veux quoi?_

-Te dessiner. Reprends ta pose précédente, quand tu étais en train de lire. Et vire cette mèche de derrière ton oreille, c'était bien, l'effet avec ton nez.

_A quoi tu joues,là?_

-A rien. J'veux te dessiner. Y a une lumière sympa, là.

_Tu sais dessiner maintenant?_

-J'ai appris, y a longtemps. Allez tourne la tête. J'te demande rien d'impossible quand même.

Snape hésita un moment avant de hausser les épaule et de retourner à sa lecture. Il entendit Sirius descendre de sa fenêtre et s'approcher de lui, puis quelque chose lui toucha l'oreille et la longea, causant la chute de la mèche précédemment rangée.

-Voilà... Bon, cette fois, tu bouges plus, hein.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais resta immobile. Il entendit le bruit sourd des semelles de Sirius sur le bois. Il avait repris lui aussi sa position et commença à gratter le papier.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le modèle improvisé se décidât à lever son calepin, provoquant l'arrêt du bruit doux de grattement entre le papier et la mine.

_T'es vraiment en train de me dessiner?_

-...Oui, bien sûr.

_Pourquoi?_

-Parce que l'image me plaît. Pas plus con que ça.

_Curieux, j'ai du mal à te croire..._

-Je te demande pas de me croire. Juste de rester immobile, que je n'ai pas à corriger sans arrêt.

_Tu peux pas dessiner autre chose?_

-Non.

_Ta raison?_

-Je devrais en avoir?

_J'en veux une._

-Bon. Ton visage. Avec le rideau de cheveux sales et noirs, ton nez qui dépasse et tout, la courbure du cou et du dos-Merlin, ce que tu es voûté!- et la position de tes bras appuyés sur tes jambes maigres et croisées. J'aime bien la position et l'effet sur ton visage. C'est...Bon, c'est pas beau 'beau', mais j'aime bien. Ça te va?

L'explication convint apparemment puisqu'il reprit sa position et attendit que l'autre eût terminé et descendît de son perchoir. Un coup d'œil indiqua qu'il pouvait à présent bouger sans entraîner de grommellements de la part de Sirius. Il leva les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit, une moue autosatisfaite au bec. Snape se tendit légèrement: il l'avait suffisamment vue, cette expression sur ce visage dans sa jeunesse. Réflexe pavlovien en quelque sorte. Le Gryffondor leva des sourcils surpris en apercevant l'air effrayé et mal à l'aise de Snape. Il montra alors ce qu'il avait griffonné et attendit la réaction du Serpentard.

Le dessin était simple. Quelques ombres tout au plus, et représentait Snape assez fidèlement, son coude appuyé sur sa jambe, penché sur un livre caché par le froissement des draps, une expression concentrée dans ses yeux, brouillée par quelques mèches de cheveux. Il cligna des yeux, surpris de se trouver presque...non en effet, ce n'était pas beau, comme on l'entend en temps normal, mais il y avait un truc. Qu'il eût existé dans la réalité ou que Sirius l'eût ajouté, il était incapable de le dire, mais le résultat lui plut autant qu'il le surprit. Il resta longtemps à contempler son portrait, avant de lever les yeux vers son auteur qui semblait attendre son avis d'un air patient.

-Alors?

Ah où était ce fichu calepin?...Ah.

_C'est...pas mal._

-Mouais...j'pense ne pas avoir trop perdu la main. T'es moins facile à dessiner quand il s'agit d'être réaliste. Généralement j'allongeais le nez, tu vois, puis les cheveux étaient...

_C'est bon! Je me passerai amplement de ces développements..._

-Bah le prends pas comme ça. Regarde, le résultat est pas si mal quand j'essaye d'être sérieux...T'es assez particulier à dessiner. Déjà à Poudlard...

_TA GUEULE, J'AI DIT!_

-Hé ho, reste poli! T'es encore sous ma garde pour quelques jours, je te rappelle.

_Tu m'emmerdes. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette période. Et surtout pas par toi._

-Pfff susceptible comme un pou...

…_Et?_

-Quoi 'et'?

_Tu finis plus cette phrase pas un « et moche tout comme aussi » en t'esclaffant comme la plus arriérée des hyènes?_

-...J'allais te demander si c'était possible de te tirer le portrait à l'occasion, bougre d'âne!

_Mais bien sûr..._

-Tu fais chier, Snape! T'as le chic pour me donner envie de t'en coller une sitôt que j'ai choisi de me calmer! J'vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas, tiens.

_Ho, énervé, nous sommes? Gare, Black, ça fait frémir ton petit nez de bellâ..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser que Sirius l'avait déjà empoigné par le col pour l'amener à hauteur d'yeux. Yeux gris reflétant la tempête qui se déroulait derrière et qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il pensa aussitôt qu'il allait se faire frapper, sans pour autant parvenir à décoller ses yeux de ceux de Sirius. Il attendit un moment que le coup tombât, mais finalement, le Gryffondor le lâcha brutalement avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui.

Resté assis sur le lit, l'avant de sa chemise encore froissé et déformé, Snape eut la sensation très désagréable d'avoir fait régresser une situation qui durait maintenant près d'une semaine et demie, et de le regretter. Le visage fermé, il prit le calepin et lu ce qu'il devait penser:

_Abruti._

Il retrouva Sirius deux heures plus tard dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité et la faim avait fini par avoir raison de sa réticence à aller voir le Gryffondor pour prendre la température. Apparemment, il lui en voulait encore, au vu du regard qu'il lui lança par dessus sa tasse suivi d'un reniflement éloquent. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent avant de s'éviter soigneusement. Sirius s'obstina à faire comme si son hôte n'était pas là tandis que Snape se fit le plus discret possible. Le silence tendu comme un Poufsouffle avant un examen de potion fait par un Snape en rogne s'étira jusqu'à ce que qu'une main pâle s'avança vers le Gryffondor afin d'attirer son attention. Il s'obstina à ne pas le voir. La main s'agita. Oh il y a une tâche sur le mur...Elle se mit à tapoter la table. Hmm voyons, où sont les bouquins pour l'entretien de la maison enc... SBAM! Sirius tourna enfin les yeux vers Snape qui, la main rouge et encore plaquée sur la table, le fixait d'un air exaspéré. Il leva sa main calepinée.

_Tu boudes encore?_

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit.

_Puis-je savoir ce qui a causé la crise de tout à l'heure?_

-D'après toi, crétin?

_Mon mot malheureux?._

-Ton mot malheureux? T'es gonflé, Snape.

_Ça ne te faisait pas sortir de tes gonds de la sorte autrefois_

-Tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'on s'engueule en permanence? Parce que j'ai mieux à faire que de me coltiner ta mauvaise humeur chronique, figure-toi. Et...

_Désolé._

-...Si...tu...v...Quoi?

_Tu sais lire, non? Ah tiens, ça a disparu...Désolé, disais-je donc._

-Tu viens de t'excuser,là?

_Tu connais une autre utilisation de la formule 'désolé'?_

-...J'suis pas satisfait.

_Tu veux quoi de plus? Je viens de m'excuser!_

-Tu vas recommencer.

_Hein?_

-Tu va être gonflant, odieux, rébarbatif, bougon,...

Snape sembla hésiter à répondre. Un petit tic nerveux qui plissa l'œil gauche de Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se décider rapidement. Il soupira légèrement.

_Je ferai des efforts. Promis._

-Flagelle-toi verbalement un peu d'abord et on repart à zéro.

_Que je...? Black, tu te fous de m..._

Le haussement de sourcil du Gryffondor lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à obéir pour le coup. Il releva le calepin sans grand enthousiasme.

_Je suis un horrible vieux con aigri incapable d'exprimer une admiration légitime envers le talent surprenamment remarquable de mon hôte...ça te va?_

-T'en penses pas la moitié...

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?_

-...mais on va faire avec. Pas envie de me prendre la tête plus que ça. J'fatigue trop vite avec cette cicatrisation qui s'éternise...

Snape fronça les sourcils.

_Toujours pas guéri?_

-Tu devrais le savoir, non...

_Généralement, ce sort est censé tuer... C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu sans avoir pu recevoir le contre-sort dans les minutes qui ont suivi le coup._

-En attendant, c'est long à cicatriser...

_Au même titre que mon cou. _

-Mouais...ça ne fait plus mal, au fait?

Snape secoua la tête, prouvant en même temps ses non-dires. Puis un geste de la main en direction de la gorge fit comprendre à Sirius que la voix, en revanche, se refusait à revenir. Le Gryffondor lui répondit par un petit sourire compatissant et un haussement d'épaule avant de pencher la tête, intrigué par quelque chose chez lui. Snape fronça les sourcils, perplexe lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis s'emparer de son carnet à dessin et du crayon posé dessus. Le regard suspicieux en coin d'un côté répondant à celui insistant du Gryffondor sembla être ce que ce dernier voulait. Son visage s'éclaira légèrement d'un sourire tandis qu'il ouvrit le carnet à une nouvelle page blanche et lança:

-Surtout ne bouge plus! J'peux pas laisser passer une tronche pareille...

###

**A suivre...**

**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. Le prochain sera une de mes autres lubies concernant Snape et ses intolérances alimentaires hin hin.**

**Sur ce, bonne journée et merci encore pour les commentaires et autres avis.=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dusclaimer: Bof, ils sont déjà tellement manipulés, une histoire de plus ou de moins sur eux, hein. Mrs Rowling va pas m'en vouloir, j'pense...

**Yop.**

**Hmm pas grand-chose à dire de vraiment intéressant. Suite de l'histoire et une autre de mes lubies (cherchez pas à comprendre, ça deviendrait kafakïennement amphigourique pour vous).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

###

_C'est quoi, ce truc vert?_

-Du kiwi, pourquoi?

Snape repoussa son bol.

_Allergique._

-Au kiwi?

_A quoi d'autre de vert et de potentiellement allergène dans cette pièce pourrais-je faire référence?_

-Hmm je suis tenté de répondre un truc, mais tu n'apprécierais pas, je pense.

_Je ne pense pas non plus... _

-Bon, pas de kiwi pour la princesse...J'peux manger ta part alors?

Le haussement d'épaules du Serpentard sembla répondre par l'affirmative. Sirius s'empara alors du bol de salade de fruit qu'il entama sous l'œil mi-écœuré, mi-ennuyé de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, la bouche pleine, fit un roulement d'yeux accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils signifiant clairement « Quoi? »

_Rien du tout. _

Une déglutition plus tard.

-C'est quoi le souci?

_Rien, te dis-je. _

-Tu veux manger autre chose?

_Je n'ai pas ta capacité stomacale digne d'un labrador moyen._

-Ah ouais? Ben tu d'vrais p't'être t'en inspirer, parce c'est pas avec ta carcasse de chancre que tu vas pouvoir te trouver quelqu'un pour t'entretenir un peu.

Il ponctua ses dires d'une cuillère pointée vers le nez du Serpentard qui sembla perplexe un instant.

_Plaît-il?_

-T'es maigre, Snape. Trop maigre.

_Ma carcasse de chancre, comme tu dis, ne semble pas te déplaire tant que ça pour que tu passes ton temps à me dessiner comme tu le fais, Black._

Sirius se mit à mâcher plus rapidement sa bouchée afin de pouvoir répondre.

-Oui,... mais moi, c'est pas pareil. Je fais que te tirer le portrait...

_A défaut de tirer autre chose..._

Des yeux qui se plissent.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

_Que t'es pas mieux loti que moi à ce niveau. Tu ne mets quasiment pas un pied dehors. Et tes visites, certes fréquentes, se résument à ton filleul et sa clique, suivi de près par quelques anciens camarades de guerre. Et j'ai cru noter que Kingsley n'avait plus autant d'intérêt qu'avant...Et bien Black? Baisse de forme? _

-De quoi je me mêle?

_Hé ho, qui a commencé en sous-entendant que mon physique ferait de moi un vieux garçon aigri?_

-J'ai pas dit aigri!

_Toujours est-il que tu passes tes journées de libre ici à griffonner dans ton carnet en me reluquant des pieds à la tête. T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire?_

-Je...J'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi concernant la façon dont je passe mes journées!

_Dans ce cas, fous-moi la paix avec mes habitudes alimentaires._

Sirius, accoudé, se mit à tapoter nerveusement de la pointe de sa cuillère sur la table d'un air contrarié. Snape l'observait, lui, d'un œil qui devint rapidement amusé. Au bout d'un moment, il étendit la main tenant le calepin pour atteindre le Gryffondor et lui tapoter l'épaule, histoire de ramener son regard sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Tu ne restes pas dans cette maison que tu détestes à cause des ordres que tu as reçus, au moins? Parce que si c'est le cas, préviens-moi de la prochaine visite des membres de l'Ordre, que je leur explique que ce n'est plus nécessaire de..._

-Laisse-tomber, Snape. C'est plus à un jour près.

_Mais tu ne..._

Une main plaqua celle qui tenait le calepin de façon à aplatir ce dernier contre la table, coupant toute possibilité pour Snape de s'exprimer.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas à un jour près. C'est quoi le problème? Tu veux t'en aller?

Le Serpentard n'eut pas d'autre solution que de répondre soit par oui ou par non. Il hésita, les yeux fixés sur la main de Sirius qui gardait la sienne soigneusement plaquée sur la table, puis secoua la tête. La pression sur sa main cessa alors et Sirius se remit à manger, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Snape. Ce dernier s'était redressé et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif, puis posa le calepin devant Sirius qui stoppa son geste, la cuillère plantée dans les fruits, et fixa alternativement le papier et celui censé lui parler à travers et qui venait, lui, de croiser les bras sur la table, d'un air décidé. L'écriture en pattes de mouche se traça d'elle-même.

_Tu as peut-être trouvé ton nouveau passe-temps, Black, mais moi, je m'ennuie, ne t'en déplaise._

Les yeux de Sirius revinrent sur lui, interrogateur. Il lui fit signe de les rebaisser sur le papier. Il n'avait pas terminé.

_Les livres de la bibliothèque familiale sont des plus intéressants, certes, mais comprends-le, je suis aussi quelqu'un de pratique et d'action. _

Retour des yeux porteurs de la question « Mais encore...? ». Un autre geste de la tête: « Regarde plus bas... ».

_Je veux tester ce que j'ai lu. _

A ce niveau-là, il devait bien comprendre où le Serpentard voulait en venir. Ce fut le cas.

-Tu veux un laboratoire de potions...? Ici? A Grimmauld?

Hochement de tête de la part du demandeur. Il n'était pas si sot, finalement. En revanche, il sembla hésitant. Hum, il fallait argumenter...Le bout de gaze qui dépassait du col de la chemise du Gryffondor lui apporta de quoi faire pencher en sa faveur.

_La lenteur de ta guérison m'intrigue, notamment. J'aimerais voir s'il existe un moyen d'accélérer le processus de cicatrisation._

Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver parmi ses erlenmeyer adorés et ses fioles chéries uniquement pour les beaux yeux du Gryffondor non plus. Lire tous ces grimoires anciens, chargés de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore pu tester et modifier ou améliorer et se retrouver ici à se tourner les pouces, entretenait sa frustration et le rendait aussi irritable et odieux qu'il savait l'être. Et puis sa voix, Merlin...qu'il puisse reparler...

-Ça te calmerait?

_Pardon?_

-Si je me suis mis au dessin, c'est parce que je commençais à être sur les nerfs. Je sais ce que c'est de tourner en rond, Snape. Si ça me garantit de ne plus supporter des grommellements aux heures qu'on passe en commun, ça me va.

_Bien...Je peux sacrifier quelle pièce?_

-Hmmm, il te faut quoi comme endroit? Un truc qui te ressemble?

_C'est-à-dire?_

-Sombre, froid et glauque?

_...Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein?_

-Désolé. Réflexe...

_Exécrable habitude, oui... _

-Oui,bon...La cave, ça t'ira?

_Ça devrait. Il me faudra aussi de la matière à travailler._

-C'est-à-dire? Plantes, décoctions et autres rognure d'ongle d'un quelconque animal?

_Tout à fait._

-J'ai rien de tout ça...

_Je m'en doute, crème de niais. Je sous-entendais qu'il me faudra aller au chemin de Traverse et à la rigueur aux Embrumes aussi pour quelques produits spécifiques._

-Pas de magie noire chez moi!

Roulement d'yeux agacés du Serpentard.

_Je ne compte pas en faire, figure-toi, mais il se trouve que le sort que tu t'es pris en est...Je dois au moins posséder les éléments les moins dangereux. Je suis professeur de potion à la base. Ne me vexe pas._

La moue que fit Sirius inquiéta un instant Snape. Il allait quand même pas se rétracter alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir son labo!

-...Bon...mais je t'accompagnerai pour tes achats alors. J'veux garder un œil sur ce que tu fais rentrer ici. On ira demain, si tu veux.

Ce disant, il termina de croquer le raisin qui traînait au fond du bol avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Snape, lui, se détendit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Merci, Black. _

Un coup d'œil du concerné au calepin par-dessus sa tasse et un haussement d'épaule pour y répondre.

-Pas de quoi...Et j'te préviens, si ça sent la chauve-souris crevée ou le vieux varan, j'te fais remballer, hein.

_Promis._

###

**A suivre...**

**Ouf, un Snape avec son défouloir... La suite, hum... un peu moins optimiste, mais en même temps... 'Fin bon, vous verrez.**

**Sur ce, reconnaissance à durée indéterminée pour vos reviews. Puissiez-vous éviter les boules de neiges aussi habilement qu'un magouilleur son contrôleur fiscal.^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Proclamer les persos de cette fic comme ma propriété? Bah oui, tiens. Et puis aussi creuser un tunnel sous l'Atlantique tant qu'on y est? (Ouin...)

**Soirbon**

**Suite encore et toujours de ce Snack. Puisse-t-il vous paraître crousti-fondant sur sa durée.**

###

*SBAM*

-Du calme, Snape! On est rentrés, c'est bon...

Une gesticulation nerveuse lui répondit, puis le Serpentard chercha fébrilement dans sa poche son précieux calepin.

_...Dehors! Plus jamais, tu m'entends?_

-Je te lis plutôt...

Le tremblement de la main du Serpentard indiqua à Sirius qu'il avait intérêt à le prendre au sérieux.

-Écoute, il s'agissait juste d'une poignée d'excités... Tu as été déclaré libre par le ministère, je te rappelle. Ils ne peuvent rien faire...

_Rien faire? Bon sang, Black, j'ai eu à sortir ma baguette à peine acquise pour les dissuader de me balancer quoi que ce soit!_

-Mais...t'as rien eu, c'est bon, non?

_Je ne fous plus les pieds deh..._

Sirius fut incapable de lire la suite car Snape avait lancé son calepin de rage contre le mur avant de s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier, le visage contracté. Sirius ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis...il pouvait compter ça en décennies. Il soupira tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le seul moyen qu'il avait pour savoir ce que le Serpentard voulait dire. Ce dernier évita de le regarder quand il lui tendit le petit carnet.

-Snape, je ne suis pas Legilimens...Reprends-le, ou je ne comprendrai pas.

Un haussement d'épaule buté lui répondit. « Rien à foutre », qu'il semblait dire. Le truc, c'est que Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne s'en foutait pas, lui, justement. Il avait assisté à la prise à partie tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils achevaient les emplettes de Snape sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un type qui avait assisté à son premier procès en tant que Mangemort l'avait reconnu et interpellé. Puis un autre s'ajouta et encore un et encore. Incapable de répondre normalement, le Serpentard s'était contenté de tenir tête en silence aux injures, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, tandis que Sirius essayait de calmer les inconnus. Puis il y eut cet imbécile qui, emporté dans son élan, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son visage en le menaçant... Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient là, l'un à moitié hystérique, tremblant et au bord des larmes assis sur une marche d'escalier tandis que l'autre se sentait désemparé et désolé pour lui. Et il le regardait toujours pas, ce qui commençait à énerver Sirius. Il voulait au moins essayer de traduire ses expressions. Pour ce faire, il commença à titiller en silence la tête de Snape à l'aide du carnet. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il parvint à l'agacer suffisamment pour qu'il tourne un regard furieux vers lui.

-T'en veux à qui, là?

Et le voilà qui redétournait le regard. Un petit coup sur la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre et il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

-Je t'ai demandé: tu en veux à qui?

Une contraction passagère, une expression de tristesse et une amorce de redétournement plus tard, Sirius claqua des doigts et Snape figea son geste. Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis le Gryffondor reprit.

-Snape...T'es pas fautif...

L'éclair de tristesse fut rapidement suivi de la colère. Snape leva les yeux vers Sirius et se mit à bouger les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sortit. Il s'arrêta, la frustration se lisant sur son visage, puis arracha la calepin de la main à hauteur de ses yeux.

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Black! Hors de question de t'entendre me défendre quand toi et moi savons PARFAITEMENT ce que j'ai commis durant la guerre en tant que Mangemort! _

-Mais tu...

_Je mérite Azkaban. Il l'ont dit et répété et ils ont eu parfaitement raison. Je m'en veux, Black, autant que je leur en veux: j'ai été incapable de me justifier face à leurs accusations. Elles n'étaient que trop vraies et, Merlin me pardonne, je t'ai maudit alors, Black. Comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. _

-...Pourquoi? Ne me mets surtout pas sur le dos le fait que tu es devenu Mangemort, hein, parce que...

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver...T'aurais dû me laisser crever dans cette cabane miteuse...J'apporte rien à ce foutu monde...Rien d'autre qu'un souvenir honni...et à juste titre. _

Sirius ne put voir le regard de Snape tandis qu'il lisait ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il devinait aisément le manque d'éclat qu'il devait avoir. Des yeux aussi noirs et ternis par le désespoir. Il voulut les voir, ces yeux. Il les avait suffisamment dessinés pour vouloir les observer.

-Snape, regarde-moi.

Il ne le fit pas, évidemment. Sirius soupira et s'accroupit alors, se plaçant, un genou sur une marche, à hauteur du Serpentard qui gardait la tête basse. Il parla plus doucement.

-Regarde-moi, triple andouille graisseuse de Serpentard.

Les mots doux, le seul moyen de le faire encore un peu réagir. La colère était bien la seule chose qu'on pouvait encore ressentir à ce stade de tristesse. Sirius tenta un petit sourire.

-Je ne chercherai pas à te défendre. Tu as commis des saloperies pendant la guerre, certaines t'ont été imposées, d'autres non. Je t'ai suffisamment haï pour celles-ci, et un peu pour celles qu'on t'a forcées à faire. Mais..Snape, tu...

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à devoir consoler le type qu'il aurait envoyé volontiers directement chez les Détraqueurs, comme l'autre l'avait souhaité pour lui, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais là, c'était différent. Il l'avait lui-même gardé en vie, s'était retrouvé les mains couvertes de son sang, soulagé de le voir respirer à nouveau, puis l'avait veillé, le corps douloureux et en charpie l'un et l'autre, balafrés à vie par cette dernière bataille et réticents à affronter ce nouveau monde mis en place durant leur convalescence. Nom d'un Veracrasse, où avait-il appris à réfléchir autant? Il arrêta ses pensées en croisant le regard curieux de Snape. Il semblait attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase. Lui-même ne savait pas comment la continuer...Tant pis, parlons quand même.

-Snape, tu vas sans doute mettre en doute chacun de mes mots, comme à ton habitude, mais...Écoute, si tu ne veux pas sortir, je...je vais rattacher la cheminée au système. Ça t'ira? Tu n'auras plus à...

Une main tira un peu sa manche afin de le faire baisser les yeux sr le calepin.

_Black, tu racontes n'importe quoi._

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Oui, je sais. Avoue que la situation présente est pas ce qu'on aurait appelé probable un jour.

_C'est pas faux... Je ne te demande rien, Black. Si tu veux avoir enfin la paix, je peux m'en aller. Tu n'as pas à supp..._

Une main fit baisser le calepin; Snape eut une impression de déjà vu. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, clairs et déterminés, de Sirius.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas regardant sur la durée de ta présence ici, Snape. Et plus le temps passe, moins je le suis. Alors arrête un peu cette rengaine, elle commence à me porter sur les nerfs.

Le Serpentard se sentit rougir et espéra que ce n'était qu'une sensation. C'est quoi, cette réplique?

_Et là encore, tu délires..._

Et le voilà qui ricanait maintenant. Stupide Gryffondor.

-Ouais, sans doute. Tu restes tant qu'tu veux...

Il souriait en se relevant et, d'un geste de baguette, fit léviter les paquets de substances en tous genres qu'il avaient achetées. Ils le suivirent ensuite, alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine, et Snape, toujours assis sur sa marche, entendit Sirius lui rappeler d'une voix forte:

-Tant qu'tu veux, Snape!

###

** A suivre...**

**Bon... Court chapitre que celui-ci. Je fut tentée (ouhlàlà oui) de mettre le suivant avec, mais... mais non. Déjà parce qu'entre celui-là et le prochain y a un p'tit moment qui se passe et puis il commence par:_ BLACK, VIRE-MOI CETTE CHEMISE FISSA!... _du coup, ça vous fera p'têt rev'nir pour lire la suite... **

**Sur ce...Aglagla! J'en ai les cuisses qui picotent!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hn? Non noooon pas à moi, tout ça! Pensez-vous! J'serais pas en train d'sentir la marée en c'moment si c'était le cas, hahaha...Haha... *soupir*

**Bongour. J'ai 8 secondes pour vous dire que le nouveau (pas tant que ça en fait... ) chapitre est arrivé. **

###

_BLACK, VIRE-MOI CETTE CHEMISE FISSA!_

-J'voudrais t'y voir! Lâche ce calepin et viens m'aider!

Le Serpentard hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à agir, dépoitraillant l'abruti qui, souhaitant obtenir « un angle sympa à croquer », avait fait trembler l'établi et déconcentré le potioniste tandis qu'il versait une goute ¾ de jus de lombric dans son chaudron. Le résultat fut une sorte de geyser dont le professeur aguerri se protégea d'un sort bien placé, tandis que l'autre zigue, vautré qu'il était sur la table, et les deux mains occupées par respectivement un crayon HB et son carnet à dessins, ne put éviter l'éclaboussure pourpre . Une fois le chaudron redevenu calme, un silence perplexe durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence s'étira avant que le plus expérimenté dans ce genre de situation ne se jetât sur son sacro-saint calepin pour conseiller à son inopportun compagnon de se déshabiller dans les plus brefs délais. Une fois le Gryffondor torse nu, Snape lança des Aguamenti puissance seau d'eau deux trois fois d'affilée avant de s'en approcher. Sirius lui lança un regard ahuri entre ses mèches gorgées d'eau, puis perplexe lorsqu'il se mit à l'examiner, le visage à quelques centimètres de son cou puis de son torse où il palpa la gaze imbibée puis la sentit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Un problème?

Snape lui accorda à peine un regard tandis qu'il faisait disparaître l'eau et le liquide pourpre d'un geste de sa baguette. Il empoigna ensuite le poignet de Sirius et le traîna à sa suite, remonta les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée puis ceux menant à l'étage où il le fit asseoir sur son lit. Sirius fit mine de se relever.

-Hé, j'vais tremper mon plum...

Il fut maintenu assis par la main ferme de Snape et se tut, observant, curieux, ce que ce dernier voulait faire. Le Serpentard sortit de la chambre puis revint, quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet de gazes dans une main et quelques flacons dans l'autre. Il posa le tout sur la petite table à proximité du lit de Sirius et attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il fit signe au Gryffondor de lever le menton et le maintint dans cette position tandis qu'il décollait les pansements déjà en place, mettant la balafre à nu. Sirius grimaça de douleur, tandis que Snape le fit de...il ne sut pas très bien. Dégoût? Culpabilité? Il en était tout à fait capable, cette notion qu'il avait pensé complètement étrangère au Serpentard vis à vis de son hôte s'étant révélée bien présente, voire trop à son goût ces derniers temps.

-Pas beau à voir, hein?

Le froncement de sourcil fut aisément traduisible. Culpabilité. Sirius choisit de ne pas commenter. Se connaissant, il allait encore utiliser le mauvais mot qui allait faire monter la tension entre eux, et ça, il le supportait de moins en moins. Ce qu'il se mit à supporter, en revanche, c'était le contact avec le Serpentard, aussi bien visuel que physique. Rien que là, les yeux de Snape concentrés sur lui et ses mains le tenant et glissant le long de sa blessure lui procuraient une sensation d'excitation mêlée d'aise autant que de gêne. Ça le faisait frissonner. Réagir comme ça à son âge... Il devait vraiment avoir besoin de contact s'il en était à se sentir de la sorte alors qu'il était en train de se faire bêtement changer un pansement par Severus Snape, professeur de potion rébarbatif et grincheux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. Il palpait les contours de la plaie tant pour vérifier qu'aucun dommage supplémentaire n'avait été ajouté par la potion ratée qui avait coulé dessus que pour profiter d'un minimum de ce contact physique qui le déstabilisait autant qu'il l'appréciait. Mais il ne laisserait rien voir. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black, après tout, celui qui avait faillit le tuer il y a plus de vingt ans...et qui l'avait sauvé il y a quelques semaines maintenant... puis le gardait chez lui, lui assurant qu'il pouvait rester tant qu'il le voulait. Il n'était pas dupe, cependant: il savait bien que Sirius ne voulait que de la compagnie et qu'il savait que Snape n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau seul à Spinner's. Pourquoi ne sauterait-il pas sur l'occasion, après tout? Et lui, il en était venu à se sentir de plus en plus chez lui, dans cette vieille baraque, avec son petit labo à la cave, sa chambre encombrée à la cheminée finalement reliée au système de cheminette et le salon aux fauteuils bigrement confortables... Il avait intérêt à s'arrêter là où il arriverait au point de non-retour, littéralement, et la seule idée de se retrouver dépendant de la présence de son ancien ennemi le déstabilisa au possible, car il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrer le phénomène. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, là, encore? Ah oui. Vérifier la blessure de Black. Elle devait lui faire encore mal, cette maudite balafre. La chair était à vif mais ne suintait plus. Il soupira face à la redoutable efficacité de ce sort qu'il avait lui-même inventé et montré à son ancien maître si fier de lui-même à l'époque... Il sentit la peau froide de Sirius se tendre sous ses doigts. Lui avait-il fait mal? Il releva ses yeux vers son visage, hésitant à croiser son regard. Celui qu'il reçut était curieux, semblant poser une question dont il n'avait aucune idée de la teneur, si tant est qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il voulut poser la sienne et chercha son calepin des yeux, puis il se rappela qu'il l'avait oublié à la cave, dans sa précipitation. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire sans.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, t'inquiète.

Comment savait-il que...?

-C'est ça que tu voulais dire, non?

Snape hocha de la tête, puis attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant qu'il avait fabriqué quelques jours auparavant, en versa un peu sur un bout de gaze et se mit à nettoyer la plaie tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Sirius, guettant la moindre grimace. Ce dernier se contentait de l'observer en silence d'un air pensif, immobile.

Le Serpentard s'empara ensuite de l'onguent cicatrisant qu'il avait mis au point également. Il aurait voulu prévenir Sirius qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour l'appliquer, que le principe actif n'était pas encore passé dans l'onguent mais que d'ici un ou deux jours, s'il l'utilisait quotidiennement, il verrait la cicatrisation accélérer. Évidemment il ne put pas et dû se contenter l'appliquer en se disant que de toute façon, ça allait apaiser un minimum la douleur et son malaise vis à vis de ça. Sirius ne se détendait toujours pas, cependant.

Il tenta à nouveau un coup d'œil furtif. Il le fixait toujours de son expression indéchiffrable. Snape eut envie d'en finir avec ça, il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et là, il en était réduit à devoir garder le silence, incapable d'exprimer ses pensées comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec le Gryffondor. Il eut aussi l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ça, il le réprima aussitôt pensé. Il le mit sur le compte de leur enfermement commun, du manque de contact étranger, sur... Il devait finir ces fichus soins. Depuis quand prenait-il autant son temps?

Il appliqua ensuite rapidement la gaze, puis l'imbiba d'une potion censée accélérer également la cicatrisation. Il devait ensuite faire tenir tout ça à l'aide de bandages. Pour ce faire, il dut se lever et se pencher vers Sirius et pratiquement l'enlacer, sentant ses cheveux contre sa joue et l'entendant respirer tout près de son oreille pendant que lui se retenait de souffler tout en entourant son torse de gaze blanche. Ses gestes étaient méthodiques et prudents, frôlant plus que touchant, de peur de faire mal. Aucune chaleur n'irradiait du Gryffondor, et Snape se mit à considérer à nouveau un moyen de réchauffement de Gryffondor imprudent impliquant une paire de bras réellement refermée sur lui...

Il fut interrompu par la main de Sirius qui lui agrippa le poignet et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Laisse...Je...j'vais finir...Va plutôt réparer les dégâts en bas...

Snape se figea puis se mordit la lèvre: il savait bien, pourtant, que la proximité dérangerait le Gryffondor. La sienne plus qu'aucune autre... Il hocha lentement de la tête puis s'écarta, évitant son regard, ramassa ses flacons, les restes de gaze propre et fit disparaître celle qu'il avait changée avant de se hâter vers la porte, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière le Serpentard, Sirius reprit le bandage de son torse, du moins ce qu'il restait à faire. Snape était efficace...ou du moins savait se concentrer bien mieux que lui qui, légèrement tremblant, massacra la fin de son pansement. Il s'appuya ensuite de ses deux bras au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague. A ce rythme, il allait devoir éloigner Snape de son environnement proche dans pas longtemps; un peu plus et il aurait vraiment eu du mal à cacher l'effet que ce dernier commençait à lui faire. Ces mains sur lui, la tiédeur qu'il dégageait, ses regards furtifs... Ça n'allait pas. Pas avec Snape. Pas Snape. Ce n'était pas logique. Ou alors si... C'était un signe. Il devait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il s'agissait d'un simple phénomène physiologique. Pas d'affectif, rien de sentimental là dedans. Pas avec Snape. Il devait changer d'air. Pas de doute.

###

**A suivre...**

**Court, oui, je sais, mais le prochain est uuunnn peu plus long. Et puis il s'est passé un p'tit moment entre le cirque de celui-là et le prochain. Imaginez-vous ça durant un bon moment et vous arriverez à la suite. Héhé... **

**Sur ce, j'vous sais gréer d'vos reviews, c'est bien urbain d'vot' part.^^... *encéphalogramme à plat... ***


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J'possède le calepin et les deux chaises sur lesquelles ils sont assis. Puis la théière aussi. Et quequ'z'ôt' trucs par la suite, mais j'dis rien.

**La suite donc. **

**Un Sirius perplexe et un Snape taciturne-même calepinement parlant- et un temps indéterminé plus tard...**

###

Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait le fit lever les yeux du livre qu'il le lisait pas vraiment. Il était enfin rentré. Le Serpentard se sentit aussitôt mieux, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Sirius avait pris congé de lui pour se rendre chez les Weasley où il devait prendre part à une sorte de fête où il retrouverait ses ancien compagnons de combat notamment. Snape avait refusé de s'y rendre et l'autre s'était résolu à le laisser seul à Grimmauld. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se rendit dans l'entrée où se trouvait le Gryffondor. Le regard qu'il croisa alors le stoppa dans ses salutations. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ces yeux furieux? Il leva son calepin, intrigué.

_Un problème, Black?_

C'était apparemment la chose à ne pas dire. Comme d'habitude. Puisque Sirius se contenta de plisser les yeux, les lèvres pincées avant de monter les escaliers sans un mot pour se rendre visiblement dans leur chambre. Snape le suivit et s'arrêta à la porte, conscient qu'il se trouvait face à un Sirius sur les nerfs, lui reprochant apparemment quelque chose au vu du regard qu'il lui avait lancé dans le hall. Il frappa doucement pour montrer au Gryffondor qu'il souhaitait entrer. La réponse fut suffisamment éloquente pour le dissuader de le faire:

-Fous-moi l'camp, tu m'entends?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant, puis préféra ne pas le contrarier d'avantage. Il saurait tôt ou tard de toute façon...à condition qu'il ne le mette pas à la porte pour de bon. Il redescendit à la cuisine préparer du thé. L'autre sortirait tôt ou tard, et généralement pour siroter une tasse ou deux. Il lança un sort à la théière pour la garder au chaud et s'en alla dans son laboratoire pour essayer de calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac. Il ne voulait plus partir désormais, et l'idée d'avoir rendu furieux Sirius sans même savoir comment lui tourna dans la tête, et la dernière potion qu'il expérimentait n'y arrangea rien.

Sirius était dans la cuisine lorsqu'il remonta, fatigué de chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre en rogne. Il remarqua avec amertume qu'il s'était fait lui-même du thé, sans toucher à celui qu'il avait préparé. Il se servit une tasse et s'installa en face du Gryffondor qui l'évitait du regard, sirotant son breuvage en fixant le mur, les sourcils froncés. Il l'observa, les yeux plissés, puis se leva et plaça son calepin dans le champ de vision du Gryffondor qui tourna légèrement les yeux, réticent, pour lire.

_Et si tu me disais ce que j'ai fait de mal?_

Sirius balaya la main tendue de Snape d'un geste agacé. Il revint à la charge.

_Black, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait!_

Il repoussa à nouveau son bras en grognant.

-Mais rien, bordel!

_Ne me prends pas pour un con._

-J'te dis que t'as rien fait! Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas là-dedans? T'as rien fait! Rien rien RIEN!

Ils se regardèrent en silence puis Sirius détourna les yeux le premier pour fixer le contenu de sa tasse. Il reprit la parole, plus doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

-T'as rien fait, Snape... Rien à te reprocher...

Ce disant, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Snape s'assit à nouveau en face de lui.

_Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé._

-...De?

_Chez les Weasley. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Tu n'étais pas comme ça en partant._

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

… _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant sans doute des passages, avec de temps à autre un frémissement des lèvres ou des sourcils, puis il repiqua du nez dans sa tasse avant de murmurer.

-Rien, justement...

Il releva les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux du Serpentard.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, Snape. Je...j'aurai dû ressentir quelque chose là-bas...et rien.

Sirius se tut pour avaler une gorgée nerveuse puis, voyant que son vis-à-vis semblait attendre la suite, il poursuivit.

-Je... J'pensais pouvoir me changer les idées, tu vois. Voir d'autres personnes et...m'intéresser à la rigueur à certaines, mais...

Il s'arrêta encore, tapotant du bout des doigts la table de la cuisine. Snape ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

_Mais quoi?_

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air gêné. Il soupira légèrement en fermant les yeux, cherchant apparemment à se motiver.

-Mais rien, je t'ai dit. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, Snape. T'es resté dans ma putain de tête durant tout mon séjour. Pas moyen de te sortir de là.

Il se tut à nouveau, observant Snape, guettant sa réaction. Ce dernier ne sut, à vrai dire, comment prendre l'information. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis leva un calepin hésitant.

_J'ai pu me débrouiller tout seul pendant ces trois jours si c'est ce qu..._

Encore une fois, la main de Sirius le coupa. L'agacement se lisait sur son visage et dans son ton.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi ce que je veux dire, en fait. Ça fait un moment que je me pose des questions, que je voulais...voir ailleurs si... Bordel pourquoi c'est aussi difficile à lâcher?

Il repartit dans la contemplation du contenu de sa tasse, l'air contrarié. Snape ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir. La seule chose qu'il savait assurément, c'était que Sirius était dérangé par quelque chose qui le concernait de toute évidence. Le reste n'était que conjectures et impressions. Il avança le calepin qu'il avait posé sur la table jusqu'à la tasse du Gryffondor.

_Si je partais, ça t'arrangerait, non?_

Sirius garda les yeux fixés sur ce qui était écrit puis secoua la tête légèrement. Lorsque Snape voulut ramener sa main, il l'agrippa par le poignet, le fixant dans les yeux.

-T'as toujours pas pigé que j'commence à sérieusement en pincer pour toi? T'es borné à ce point, Snape? J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles! Merlin, non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Ces trois jours m'ont suffit à en prendre conscience, de tout ça. J'ai besoin de ta présence. Besoin, tu m'entends? C'est physique! Tu... Merde, qu'est-ce que j'raconte?

Ce disant, il lâcha le Serpentard pour s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise, l'air hagard. Snape baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension, qu'il était victime d'un délire dans lequel il s'imaginait que son ancien pire ennemi lui annonçait qu'il tombait amoureux de lui tandis qu'il venait tout juste d'admettre qu'il se sentait chez lui à Grimmauld et que son propriétaire lui était devenu...familier et rassurant. Il secoua la tête, pensant qu'il reprendrait ses esprit, puis releva les yeux, croisant le regard intrigué de Sirius. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, n'avait aucune idée de la chose à dire ou ne pas dire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre une situation pareille. Forcément, ça n'aide pas. Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux vers le calepin, attendant une réponse qui ne venait toujours pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se frotta les yeux d'un air las et soupira.

-J'suis désolé, Snape... Je...J'voulais pas me comporter comme ça...Ça me rend fou, tu comprends? J'pensais pas être atteint à ce point...

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, les yeux à nouveau baissés. Il entendit la chaise grincer puis aperçut le bout des mains du Gryffondor dans son champ de vision: Il s'était penché vers lui, cherchant à capter son regard. Une fois les yeux du Serpentard attrapés, il tenta un petit sourire avant de parler d'un ton doux.

-Je ne veux te forcer en rien. Je ne te toucherai même pas. Alors...ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? Je ne ferai rien qui te compromette ou te nuise d'une quelconque manière et...

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il perçut le petit geste de la main qui indiqua le calepin.

_Ne te mets pas martel en tête, Black. Je reste. _

Sirius fit aller son regard du papier au visage neutre de Snape, l'air incrédule, puis un sourire soulagé éclairant son visage. Il se mit à rire légèrement tandis qu'il repoussa légèrement le calepin vers Snape et murmura:

-Merci.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du Serpentard d'agripper le poignet de Sirius, lui faisant signe de lire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser? _

L'expression de Sirius donna envie de rire à Snape, mais il s'abstint, se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

-Que...quoi?

_Je te demande si tu veux m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette question?_

-Tes motivations.

_Je ne te demande pas de les comprendre. Alors? _

Sirius bafouilla un peu avant de se contenter de hocher la tête.

_Dans ce cas, essaye. _

Sirius le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé des pattes de canard à la place des oreilles. Le haussement de sourcils du Serpentard sembla le tirer de sa contemplation ahurie. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Snape. Arrivé à côté de lui, il sembla hésiter puis attrapa son visage et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit une légère réponse dont il profita pour approfondir le baiser d'un cran, ayant en tête qu'il s'agissait peut-être du seul qu'il pourrait avoir. Il se recula finalement, guettant la réaction de Snape, anxieux. Ce dernier le fixait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement encore entrouverte mais qu'il referma rapidement, se mordillant la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague et hochant lentement la tête. Puis un grognement sourd se fit entendre, le faisant froncer des sourcils et mettre la main sur son calepin.

_Je crois que j'ai faim, Black... Assume ton rôle et nourris-moi._

Ce dernier eut une espèce de sourire incrédule et se mit à rire avant de se redresser complètement et de secouer la tête.

-T'as raison, je manque décidément à tous mes devoirs... Tourte et salade de fruit, ça t'ira?

_Tout ce que tu veux tant qu'il n'y a pas de kiwi..._

###

**A suivre...**

**Bon. Premier bécot. Un piou, tout au plus... tirant sur le smoutch vers la fin, j'en conviens. Mais encore...? **

**Suite la semaine prochaine. =)**

**Sur ce, somnolamment vôtre.**

**Oh et merki tout plein pour les rev', c'est carrément urbain d'donner votre avis.^^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Non non, pas à moi, ça. La dèche, oui, je sais... *soupir*

**J'suis schlass, j'ai les mains en sang et le dos en compote... mais on s'en cogne: nix boulot pour la Tireli grâce à Noël (qu'elle n'aime guère, la vilaine qu'elle est). =D **

**Allez, la suite, nom de nom.**

###

Les jours suivants, Sirius ne sut trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Snape.

Lui, cependant, sembla faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il ne se montra ni plus proche, ni plus distant qu'à son habitude. Il continuait à traficoter quelques formules qu'il trouvait dans tel ou tel livre, à rouspéter de temps à autres ou à s'éclipser en cas de visite inopportune. Il en était venu à rester lors de celles de Harry, néanmoins, ce dernier s'étant montré moins... insolent qu'il avait l'agaçante habitude d'être. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Serpentard d'être toujours aussi laconique dans ses réponses, mais... il était faible face au massepain. Terriblement faible. Il avait accepté, d'ailleurs, de ne plus aller se cloîtrer dans leur chambre ou son labo lorsque le filleul du Gryffondor revenait après avoir vu les petits morceaux de pâte d'amande lui faire de l'œil de façon éhontée.

Sirius sembla rapidement comprendre que le meilleur moyen d'appâter Grincheux était de suggérer à son filleul adoré de ramener un peu de cette petite friandise à chaque visite, ce que le jeune homme fit, d'abord intrigué puis amusé de voir son ancien professeur de potion prendre un siège et pignocher de temps à autres entre deux phrases minimales dans la corbeille, l'air de rien.

Harry s'était mis à apprécier sa présence assez rapidement. L'ancien espion pour l'Ordre, celui qui avait passé toutes ces années à lui éviter bon nombre d'ennuis- sans pour autant se gêner pour le pourrir devant une trentaine de ses camarades quand il pouvait, hein- était finalement remonté dans son estime et s'était révélé, à son grand étonnement, de bon conseil en ce qui concernait sa formation d'Auror. Il reprenait les explications plus ou moins embrouillées de Sirius, les organisait et les restituait de façon plus compréhensible, le tout de son air ennuyé et indifférent chronique. Sirius lui jetait des regards en coin, plus ou moins agacés au début, puis traînants à la longue, accompagnés d'un petit sourire.

Harry savait depuis un moment, via Remus, que son parrain n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un goût prononcé pour la gente féminine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était qu'il pouvait avoir des vues sur son ancien professeur de potion. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'il lui répondit lors d'une visite où Snape était absent, occupé qu'il était à surveiller l'évolution d'une mixture de son cru. Cette conversation avait eu lieu quelques jours suivant sa déclaration dans la cuisine, et Harry était curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué les petits airs absents de son parrain lors de son séjour chez les Weasley. Il glissa deux ou trois allusions sur le Serpentard et, vu les réponses, s'était félicité ensuite d'avoir deviné judicieusement.

-Alors comme ça, toi et Snape...

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Mais là, tu viens de me dire que...

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais du mal à le sortir de ma tête, ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, Harry.

-T'es amoureux?

-...Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de discussion que toi et moi devrions avoir.

-J'ai 18 ans, parrain chéri, et une petite amie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais né de la dernière pluie, comme disent les Moldus. Ça va faire un petit moment déjà que je te vois lui lancer des regards un peu trop insistants pour être innocents.

-Observateur, hein? C'est une excellente qualité pour un Auror.

-...Sirius...

-...

-Tu lui en as parlé?

Un hochement de tête accompagna l'air gêné de Sirius.

-Quand?

-Il y a quelques jours.

-Au retour de chez les Weasley, donc? Ça s'est passé comment? Tu avais l'air particulièrement sur les nerfs au moment de partir...

-Ça se voyait tant que ça?

-Observateur, tu l'as dit. Molly pense que c'est parce que son ragoût était raté. Je lui ai assuré que non, mais je te conseille de le faire aussi la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez...

-Ouch, ça frise l'incident diplomatique, là... Rappelle-moi de le faire, j'm'en voudrais de ne plus avoir droit à sa cuisine...

-Promis...si tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé.

-C'est privé.

-Tu l'as embrassé?

-Mais en quoi ça te...

-Je suis curieux au possible. Snape, quand même...Et t'as l'air salement mordu. Si tu te voyais... Alors?

-...Oui.

-Vous êtes ensemble alors?

-Non!

-Bah alors?

-Bah alors quoi?

-Tu l'embrasses et pourtant...Il t'a repoussé?

-Non.

-Il t'as dit...euh...écrit quoi que ce soit?

-Qu'il avait faim.

-...Qu'il avait faim...?

-Oui.

-Et t'as fait quoi ensuite?

-Ben à manger.

Harry fit la même tête que lorsque Snape s'était employé à lui expliquer la formule qui avait donné cette couleur bleue au chewing-gum que mâchouillait Sirius pour l'aider à cicatriser complètement. Il s'était arrêté à la description de la molécule censée donner le goût de fayots à la sauce tomate- Sirius adorait ça- et avait dévié sur les talents culinairo-invocatoires de ce dernier, la tête commençant à lui tourner.

-...T'es sérieux?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu lui as dit texto: J'suis dingue de toi, vous vous embrassez et il te dit « j'ai faim »... ? Et toi, tu vas lui faire à manger...?

-Ben tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

-Ben euh...j'sais pas...

-Ah, tu vois.

-Oui, mais... Bon, et depuis?

-Depuis?

-Oui, il y a quelque chose de changé?

Sirius secoua la tête avec une moue pensive.

-Non, j'crois pas.

-...T'es sérieux?

-Ben oui.

-Attends, on parle des deux types qu'il fallait séparer à chaque conseil ou presque parce qu'il n'étaient pas fichu d'aligner trois mots sans s'insulter, et dont l'un se découvre un soudain intérêt...

-C'est pas soudain!

-Bon bon, un intérêt grandissant alors pour l'autre... Tu veux que j'aille le voir?

-Hors de question!

-Bah pourquoi?

-Il s'agit de lui ET moi et personne d'autre. Même pas toi.

-Mais tu...

-Harry, il a accepté de rester. C'est déjà plus que je n'espérais.

-Bon, bon... C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien ici...

-Tu trouves?

-Ouais. Tu vas voir, tôt ou tard il va finir par te coller la maison dans les ton glauques ou vert et argent.

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Qu'il essaye, pour voir.

-Oh oui, une scène de ménage concernant la couleur des rideaux!

-On est pas ensemble, je te rappelle.

-Pas encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ou de secouage de fondement.

Harry ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil puis leva le regard vers l'horloge. Il grimaça.

-J'suis en retard.

-Vu ta tête, tu dois l'être sacrément.

-Ginny va me tuer.

-Mais non.

-Tu salueras ton dulciné de ma part, je file!

Sirius attendit que son filleul passe la porte pour se laisser aller contre sa chaise, pensif. Apparemment Harry ne semblait pas contrarié, loin de là, par le fait qu'il avait l'autre bougon dans la peau. C'était déjà ça. Il avait commencé à douter sérieusement en constatant l'absence de réaction ou de changement chez le Serpentard. Rien qui ne lui indiqua s'il pouvait tenter une approche ou garder ses distances. Le cul entre deux chaises. Sirius détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir en grinçant et sentit un sourire s'étirer malgré lui en entendant les pas se rapprocher de lui. Il leva légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux noirs de Snape.

-Harry te salue.

Il lut la réponse de Snape en souriant de plus belle.

_Grumph._

_

* * *

_

Le soir-même, Sirius devait savoir s'il était complètement remis ou non. Snape, comme à son habitude depuis l'incident à la goutte de trop comme il l'avait appelé, s'était chargé de vérifier l'état du torse. Cela allait faire plusieurs mois maintenant, et le Gryffondor s'était habitué à ce rituel quotidien, où il redoutait autant qu'il désirait la touche du Serpentard sur lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, tout juste s'il avait jeté un œil « pour vérifier » avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait aussi ce moment où leurs visages se frôlaient, quand il devait fixer les pansement à l'aide d'un bandage.

Les plus tentants pour Sirius, et donc les plus frustrants.

Et ce soir-là, justement, il lui sembla que Snape prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le toucher, après tout. Et ce salaud en profitait de son côté. Et l'air de rien, en plus! Il prit son temps pour ôter les pansements, d'abord, jetant de temps à autre un regard qu'il plongeait dans les yeux de Sirius, puis il passa lentement la main le long de la balafre rose, égratignant un téton au passage. Sirius sursauta légèrement et se mordit la lèvre.

_Je ne te fais pas mal?_

Ben tiens...Et avec cet air innocent. Maudit Serpentard! Sirius secoua la tête, tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'il put. Les mains reprirent leur course le long de son torse, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Craquera pas. Craquera pas. Craquera p... Non pas ça...

Il sentit alors le souffle de Snape sur sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut le Serpentard penché sur la chair rose qu'il caressait doucement.

_C'est sensible?_

Il se foutait de lui. C'était pas possible sinon. Bien sûr que ça l'était! A ce rythme-là, il allait devoir changer de calbute sitôt la séance terminée. Il hocha vivement la tête en évitant de le regarder, le rouge au joues. Il ne perçut évidemment pas le sourire en coin de Snape qui reprit son examen.

Il se demandait si Sirius craquerait. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet que ces séances faisaient au Gryffondor, et l'avait mis sur le compte du manque d'adonnation à la bagatelle jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse cette déclaration quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, il se sentait flatté. C'était stupide et puéril, mais l'idée même de voir Sirius se retenir tant qu'il pouvait alors qu'il crevait littéralement d'envie de le toucher, lui, l'amusait sacrément.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa sincérité, Sirius avait du désir pour lui. Voire même l'aimait. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait encore aucune envie de coller un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il était bien, à l'aise avec cet andouille pas fichue de prendre les devants tandis qu'il le titillait depuis tout à l'heure en sachant pertinemment que son pantalon était trop étroit depuis un moment. Il devait le maudire à l'heure qu'il était. Tant pis pour lui, il aimait le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts quand il traçait la cicatrice. La chair réparée était d'un rose translucide et brillant et douce, douce... Il jeta un coup d'œil plus haut et vit que Sirius avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Fort, cette fois. Et se mordait la lèvre. Le Gryffondor murmura alors:

-Tu me tues, Snape...

Allons, toujours à exagérer. Il lui aurait bien volontiers murmuré quelque chose en retour mais ne le pouvait pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, _cette potion-là_ allait être la bonne. En attendant, il allait devoir récompenser le Gryffondor: il s'était tenu sage durant l'examen, et il s'agissait du dernier. Il était complètement guéri.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Sirius pour remonter à la hauteur de son visage où se lisait un certain soulagement et vers lequel il se pencha. Sirius, sentant un souffle sur ses lèvres, les entrouvrit légèrement pour parler mais fut arrêté dans son initiative par celles de Snape. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux- des fois que les hallucinations tactiles, ça existerait- et, une fois les vérifications faites (il avait bien Snape ventousé au bec), il s'empara de son visage et approfondit tant qu'il put. Après toute cette provocation de la part du Serpentard, il n'avait qu'une envie: déshabiller ce dernier et lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était sensible, cette foutue cicatrice. Puis il sentit Snape répondre au baiser. Ou alors c'était juste une impression... Non non...on peut pas impressionner une langue qui poussait contre ses dents, semblant hurler un « Bon, tu m'laisses rentrer, oui? ». Sirius étant quelqu'un de bien élevé à la base, il ne laissa pas la langue invitée dehors trop longtemps. « Entre chère petite, que j'te présente au maître des lieux... »

Il n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'ils passèrent à s'explorer buccalement, ni même lequel des deux s'écarta le premier. Il était amoureux et aux anges, le reste il s'en foutait royalement. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés de plaisir et aperçut Snape, légèrement essoufflé, un petit sourire en coin. Il leva son calepin, les yeux plongé dans les siens.

_Ça, c'était pour bonne tenue lors de ton examen final._

-Final?

Il entendit la déception dans son ton. Snape hocha la tête.

_Tu es complètement guéri._

Le Serpentard passa deux doigts le long de la balafre mais fut stoppé par la main de Sirius qui lui attrapa le poignet et se pencha à nouveau vers lui en murmurant:

-Laisse-moi te remercier à mon tour, dans ce cas...

###

**A suivre...**

**Et un chapitre de plus pour ces deux-là... Bon, j'vire violet capillairement et j'me mate Black Books et Black Adder jusqu'à ce soir. Et non, le sieur Sirius n'y est pour rien! J'étais fan depuis bieeeeeen longtemps avant! (Et voui, je fais de la pub pour ces séries mé (mal) connues et génialissimement drôles! =D )**

**Sur ce, que le slotch et la neige moisie qui me tombe dessus vous épargne.**

**P.S: Merci aux reviewers! Z'avez des remarques bigrement intéressantes, vous l'saviez?**

**P.P.S: Bonnes fêtes à vous tous, que vous fêtiez/appréciez Noël ou non. UN jour férié, c'est toujours ça d'gagné, hé!^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: J'possède juste mon goût pour les lieux abandonnés/cracra/poussiéreux et leur romantisme caché. Si si. Pour le reste...Blah!

**Soyons originale tout plein et souhaitons une Joyeuse Pâques et un bon weekend. Que le Lièvre (ou les cloches) vous fournisse en chocolat jusqu'à l'indigestion cette année.**

**Sur ce, un chapitre que je dédicace à Sombraline. Parce qu'elle a réussi à en faire le fanart le plus original que je connaisse. =P **

**La souitt' donc:**

###

-...Et il s'est laissé faire?

-Ouaip. Un baiser... comme ça!

-Plus j'entends parler de cette histoire, plus je vois mes certitudes voler en éclats... Tu penses pouvoir me surprendre encore, dis-moi?

-Aucune idée. Sans doute. Il n'a pas encore...

-Ah j'veux pas tout savoir non plus!

-...exprimé la moindre opinion sur tout ça.

-Hein? Comment ça? Il a rien dit encore? Pas un commentaire? Rien?

-Non.

-Hum, et tu lui demandes pas?

-...Non.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ose pas.

-Sirius Black, le plus culotté des Maraudeurs...

-Ton père était pas mal dans son genre non plus...

-Bon, l'un des plus culottés des Maraudeurs a peur de demander à un ancien souffre-douleur s'il partage les mêmes sentiments que lui...

-On vieillit...Faut pas croire.

-T'as peur de te faire jeter?

-Pas vraiment...'Fin...Pas au début... Mais cet abruti souffle le chaud et le froid en permanence. Raaah mais bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui?

Harry se pencha pour tapoter d'un geste amical l'épaule de son parrain en souriant d'un air compatissant. Un bruit vlouffesque se fit entendre à l'étage. Snape était de retour de ses emplettes. Sirius reprit une contenance tandis que le Serpentard entrait dans le salon. Il déposa un sac rempli de petits sachets en papier avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Sirius était en train de fouiner dans quelques sachets, provoquant un roulement d'yeux d'habitué de la part de Snape.

-Du tilleul?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en faisant un vague geste de la main vers ses cheveux avant d'appuyer son regard et d'enlever le paquet que Sirius tenait dans ses mains. Ça signifiait clairement « shampooing au tilleul et arrête de fouiner, bougre de mildiou ».

-Et ça?

Snape soupira en attrapant l'autre paquet qu'il remit dans sa besace avant de sortir son calepin.

_Tapis de la chambre à réparer._

Sirius fit un hochement de tête compréhensif avant de lever les mains avec un sourire innocent façon « j'y touche plus, t'inquiète ». Harry fit aller son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de retenir un petit sourire. Un bras emmanché de noir passa dans son champ de vision pour aller pignocher la dernière amande en massepain. Il leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur de potion et sorti le paquet qu'il gardait dans un coin.

-J'vous en ai mis de côté, professeur. Vous allez encore touiller vos chaudrons, alors autant vous laisser de quoi, hum, carburer.

Le Serpentard regarda le petit paquet tenu au bout d'une ficelle quelques secondes et s'en empara, le visage neutre. Il soupesa un moment puis adressa un micro sourire à Harry, un regard à Sirius et tourna les talons, embarquant sa besace au passage et se dirigea vers la porte de la cave.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Sirius jeta un regard perplexe à son filleul tout-sourire.

-« J'vous en ai mis de côté, professeur »...?

-Ben quoi? Il sera de meilleure humeur, non?

-Mais il est déjà de bonne humeur, là.

-...

-Bon, il s'en veut un peu pour cette tâche sur le tapis dans la chambre, mais faut avoir l'œil pour le voir, ça.

-Hn? Sur le tapis?

-Non, sur Snape.

-Et le tapis alors?

-Oh, une tâche faite par accident et qui ne s'efface apparemment pas. Un truc qu'il a renversé un soir où il testait une énième potion de guérison. Un tapis aux couleurs de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs...ah il n'est p't'être pas si innocent, en fait...

Sirius prit un air pensif. Harry leva un sourcil intrigué avant de demander:

-Tu cogites?

-Oui.

-Tu m'en fais part?

-Bof. C'est pas très important.

-Mais tu cogites.

-Je ne cogite plus,là.

-Certes... Ah mais c'est pas vrai, j'suis encore en retard! Désolé, Sirius, j'vais t'laisser!

-Un sourire et un bouquet de fleurs, ça les calme, parfois, et j'te revois a semaine prochaine!

-Si j'survis!

La porte se ferma sur Harry pour se rouvrir aussitôt.

-J'ai oublié mon cadeau...

Et il était reparti. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Sirius finit sa tasse avant de se lever et de se rendre à l'étage où il jeta un œil au tapis qu'il avait mentionné plus tôt. Un tapis rouge et or. Avec une tache bleue en plein milieu. Tapis tachu, tapis foutu, allez hop, aux rebuts. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit s'enrouler le tapis lui-même et flotter légèrement derrière lui tandis qu'il montait à l'étage dans le débarras où il avait entassé une bonne partie du mobilier originel. Y compris celui de Regulus. Il casa le tapis encore propre- mais taché- dans un coin et jeta un regard inquiet au tas poussiéreux devant lui. Bon, à tous les coups, il devait être en bas. Loi de Murphy oblige. Vu le fatras, il ne tenta même pas l'_accio_ et se mit à fouiller. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à déplacer, dépoussiérer, soulever. Beaucoup beaucoup.

Il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Snape au bout d'un moment. Ce dernier était monté, l'heure du dîner approchant, puis, ne voyant pas le Gryffondor, il s'était rendu à l'étage d'où il avait entendu des bruits plus haut. Il était monté voir, intrigué, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait nez à fesses avec Sirius qui, à quatre pattes, semblait essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose sous un meuble. Aussi agréablement amusante lui paraissait-elle, cette vue l'intriguait. Il toqua sur la porte pour signaler sa présence à Sirius et haussa le sourcil, interrogateur, lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Le Gryffondor eut l'air d'un gamin pris en faute et s'assit sur ses talons, en se mordant la lèvre. Snape dut pencher la tête pour réitérer sa question muette avant que l'autre ne lui réponde.

-Euh...je...j'ai monté le tapis pour en prendre un autre. J'vais le trouver, c'est juste qu'il doit être coincé sous un truc.

Ce disant, il fit un geste en direction du tapis rouge et or enroulé et appuyé contre le mur. Snape poussa un soupir et sortit son calepin.

_Je t'ai dit que je trouverai comment le détacher._

-Non, non. Ça va aller. De toute façon, 'fallait le changer, ça ne pouvait pas rester là.

Et il se remit à chercher. Snape soupira et s'approcha de Sirius, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, puis il lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire lire.

_Ne te donne pas tant de peine pour un simple tapis, Black._

-Ce n'est pas un simple tapis, Snape. Et puis laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Aïe et merde, une écharde.

Sirius se redressa, une moue grimaçante tandis qu'il fixait son doigt. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard blasé et lui attrapa la main pour la lui ôter avant qu'il ne se mette à réclamer son doudou. Une fois l'infâme esquille de bois sortie du doigt du Gryffondor, il releva le calepin.

_Tu as manqué perdre un bras pour un vulgaire bout de tissus. Il a quoi, ce tapis pour que tu t'exposes à de pareils dangers?_

-Haha, très drôle...

_Je ne te demande pas de rire mais de me répondre._

Sirius sembla réticent et hésitant tandis qu'il continuait de fouiller la pièce du regard, la main toujours tenue par le Serpentard. Ce dernier y donna une secousse pour ramener ses yeux sur lui et le faire parler. Sirius soupira avant de répondre:

-Il est vert et argent. C'était le tapis qui décorait la chambre de Regulus...

Snape resta impassible, semblant attendre de plus amples explications.

-...J'voulais un élément qui rappelle que tu habites ici aussi. Au même titre que moi...Alors... Quoi de mieux qu'un objet aux couleurs de Serpentard et... euh... pour que tu te sentes un peu plus chez toi, un peu moins chez moi...Tout ces euh...trucs... Quoi, Snape? Tu trouves ça ridicule? Tu attends que je m'enfonce encore plus dans les explications foir..mgnh.

Et c'était reparti. Le voilà qui l'embrassait à nouveau sans prévenir! Et il y mettait du cœur, en plus. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sirius pour qu'il lui rende la pareille, attrapant et tenant fermement le Serpentard, une main sur la nuque et l'autre se libérant de sa prise et le bras allant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sentit alors les mains de Snape se poser sur lui et l'attirer davantage. Il restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un bon moment, faisant honneur à l'art du tango lingual, avant de s'écarter légèrement. Sirius soupira d'aise avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard et de murmurer:

-Je t'aime, bougre de grincheux.

Il resta silencieux un moment dans les bras de Snape, puis reprit, encore plus bas:

-J't'aime, j't'aime, j't'aime...

Il s'arrêta en sentant l'étreinte du Serpentard se resserrer avant de voir son champ de vision obstrué par un rideau de cheveux. Il tendit instinctivement les lèvres et accueillit le deuxième baiser de Snape avec un sourire, puis il sentit une main descendre le long de son dos pour se glisser sous sa chemise et le caresser doucement. La même main remonta ensuite sur son torse, longeant sa cicatrise et lui collant des frissons à l'en faire gémir légèrement. Encore une provocation de plus et il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Sirius tenta alors de se dégager, mais le bras de Snape se fit plus ferme. Il dut alors protester à voix haute.

-Snape, 'faut qu'on s'arrête-là ou...hmpf..

Cette manie de le faire taire par un baiser lui plaisait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait. Mais le message était clair en tout cas: « Rien à fout' (façon de parler), j'continue ». Sirius ne sut s'il devait en être inquiété ou se contenter de laisser aller. Une main se glissant dans son pantalon faillit le faire court-circuiter. Il tenta de se dégager, secouant la tête.

-Pas ici... Snape c'est poussiér...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas. Il devrait en parler avec le Serpentard, de cette tactique des plus déloyales. La main sur sa nuque l'empêcha de se dégager, cette fois, mais il aperçut du coin de l'œil le tapis rayé que Snape avait amené d'un _accio_ tacite puis métamorphosé en objet un peu plus confortable- un matelas-. Sirius nota en roulant des yeux que la tâche y était toujours. Il trouva alors que l'autre s'investissait un peu trop par rapport à lui et décida de participer en commençant à déboutonner le devant de la robe de Snape, mettant à jour son cou entouré de son bandage. Pas facile de faire ça à l'aveuglette. Ça aussi ils devraient en discuter. Il sentit alors le Serpentard s'appuyer sur lui, cherchant à l'allonger sur le tapis qu'il avait transformé tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, ils étaient allongés, côte à côte, et essoufflés. Deux fois. Ils l'avaient fait deux fois. Chacun son tour, pas d'jaloux. Sirius fixait une araignée qui semblait somnoler au plafond, pensant un instant que Snape s'était endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une main frôler son torse. Il sursauta puis tourna la tête vers son propriétaire. Il croisa alors les yeux du Serpentard où brillait un éclat différent. Il sourit alors, puis s'appuya sur un bras pour se redresser, faisant face à son voisin. Il balaya ensuite d'une main les cheveux qui couvraient le cou de Snape – qui s'était révélé, il y a quelques minutes, aussi sensible que sa cicatrice- pour le dégager. Les yeux noirs le fixaient toujours, les lèvres étaient encore légèrement entrouvertes et les joues encore rouges. Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste? Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le Serpentard répondit, se redressant à son tour, puis enjambant et chevauchant Sirius appuyé cette fois sur ses coudes. Ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent en silence, Sirius se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment tenir un autre round. C'est qu'il n'avait plus vraiment vingt ans... Snape se mit à chercher alors quelque chose des yeux puis, semblant avoir trouvé en regardant à côté de ses jambes, il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en question: son calepin. Sirius caressa sans réfléchir les cuisses qui enserraient ses hanches, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à dire, anxieux. Snape sembla sentir la tension chez le Gryffondor et, évidemment, en profita légèrement. Juste un peu. Amants ou pas, ça restait un de ses petits plaisirs coupables. Il se décida alors à montrer le papier couvert de son écriture.

_Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'on a mis, mais crois bien que j'ai totalement apprécié._

Il le sentit se détendre avec un petit sourire. Il était cruel, il le savait. Mais c'est qu'il ne marchait pas , non plus. Il courait. Le moindre haussement de sourcil pouvait le faire se ronger les sangs toute une soirée. Il allait être gentil ce soir.

_Je compte bien réitérer ce qui vient de se passer._

Il se sentit sourire en voyant la réaction du Gryffondor. Il attendit encore un moment, passant pensivement un doigt le long de la ligne rose pâle qu'il avait sous les yeux, sentant Sirius frissonner, puis il reprit:

_Mais je confirme...va falloir trouver un autre tapis..._

###

**A suivre...**

**Ni lemon... oui je sais, frustrant...(?). Mais j'pense pas être capable d'en pondre un potable, donc hop, j'laisse votre imagination faire le reste.=) **

**Introduction de la bagatelle dans ce chapitre, donc. (Qui a dit pas trop tôt?... M'f'rez 100 pompes.) Le prochain chapitre tournera autour de leur petit couple, au lit ou non. Du dialogue à foison qu'il y aura!**

**Sur ce, bonne (in)digestion de réveillon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Il était une fois une petite saucisse qui s'appelait Tireli. Fin. (Et elle a même ces persos là... pfff)

**Suite du précédent. Un p'tit exemple de ce dont sont capables ces deux chancres. Parce qu'ils le valent bien.**

###

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois. Encore un cauchemar comme ceux qu'il ressassait à Azkaban. Il avait beau y avoir droit fréquemment, pas moyen de s'y habituer. Généralement, il essayait de calmer sa respiration, puis restait de longues minutes à fixer la semi-obscurité- il ne supportait pas le noir complet- avant de tenter à nouveau de se rendormir.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut différent. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux, terrifié, qu'il reçut un coussin en pleine face. Il resta quelque secondes immobile, trop ahuri pour réagir. Le coussin se souleva alors, lui ouvrant à nouveau le champ de vision. Il tourna la tête alors vers celui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'avait réveillé également via la literie. L'œil encore endormi et noir de Snape le fixait d'un air contrarié.

-Désolé...

Le coussin lui retomba sur le torse, puis un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers le Serpentard qui se colla à lui, les yeux toujours plongé dans les siens.

Ils faisaient lit commun assez fréquemment depuis l'approfondissement- passez donc l'expression- de leur relation dans le débarras. Comme l'avait annoncé Snape, ils avaient réitéré la chose, et la soirée précédente avait été la première où le Serpentard avait accepté de rester dormir avec lui. Et il avait cauchemardé, malgré lui. Encore un coup ou deux de ce genre et l'autre refuserait de supporter ses gémissements et son sommeil agité.

-Désolé.

Il répéta son excuse contre le front de Snape d'un ton cassé, passant son bras autour de son cou pour garder son étreinte. Il sentit ensuite l'autre se tortiller un peu pour remonter à son niveau, le fixant à nouveau dans les yeux d'un air inquisiteur. Il devait avoir l'air particulièrement pathétique pour que le Serpentard se mette à lui caresser le visage doucement avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres puis de resserrer son étreinte histoire de se caler dans le creux de son cou pour se rendormir. Sirius garda alors les yeux dans le vide, comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pour se concentrer sur la double pulsation qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur et celui de Snape. Le sien battait vite mais finit par se mettre à la même cadence que celui du Serpentard. Puis il ferma les yeux, se calant à son tour contre ce dernier qui resserra sa prise, et s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Tu rêves de quoi quand tu cauchemardes, Black?_

Sirius suspendit un instant son geste de débarrasser l'assiette de Snape.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Il avait l'air sur la défensive.

_Curiosité._

-Juste curiosité?

_Inquiétude aussi. Tu me réveilles quand tu fais ça. C'est pas forcément agréable à voir._

-Désolé...

Snape roula des yeux.

_J'veux pas des excuses, je veux une réponse._

Sirius hésita un moment, puis marmonna:

-J'revis des souvenirs pas agréables. La mort de James et de Lily. Remus me regardant comme un meurtrier... Toi, la gorge ouverte et crachant du sang...

_Tu fais ces cauchemars depuis combien de temps?_

-Azkaban.

_Il n'y a rien qui puisse les calmer?_

-Toi. Comme la nuit dernière.

_C'était la première fois que je dormais avec toi. Tu ne peux pas tirer de conclusion pareille à partir d'une expérience unique._

-Tu me calmes, Snape.

_J'ai toujours su qu'un coussin en pleine face réglait les problèmes d'anxiété._

-T'es une andouille.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, Black._

Sirius se figea, les yeux écarquillés, à fixer le Serpentard sirotant tranquillement son thé d'après dîner-habitude commune- l'air de rien. Enfin, le temps de capter le manque de réaction de la part du Gryffondor.

_Un souci, Black?_

-...Répète-le.

_De?_

-Que tu m'aimes.

_Tu en doutais?_

-Bon sang, ça va faire un moment que je te le dis, que je te le répète en espérant que tu me répondes la même chose et là tu me le lâches juste après que je t'ai traité d'andouille! T'es...

_Je...?_

-Snape, Répète-le. S'il-te-plaît.

_Tu tiens à ce point à le voir?_

-T'as pas idée.

_Les gestes ne te suffisent pas?_

-Tu préviens jamais quand tu veux b...

_Vocabulaire, Black._

-...faire l'amour...

_Dit sur ce ton, c'est tout de suite plus romantique..._

-Snape, tu le fais exprès?

_De?_

-Me faire tourner en bourrique.

_Absolument._

-Sale petit …

_Je t'aime, Black._

-Arrrgh!

* * *

-Snape...Snape...SNAPE...SNAPE!

Le bruit du matelas s'arrêta enfin, tandis que Sirius se laissa retomber, essoufflé, sur le Serpentard à peine moins haletant, le front appuyé sur son épaule. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. Puis ce dernier stoppa, faisant grogner légèrement Sirius d'insatisfaction et lever la tête pour voir ce qui aurait provoqué la fin de sa gratouille post-coïtum. Il aperçut le calepin à quelques centimètres de son nez.

_Tu as vraiment besoin d'être aussi bruyant?_

Sirius haussa le sourcil, puis les épaules.

-J'fais du bruit pour deux, on va dire.

_T'étais comme ça avec...les autres?_

-Snape, pitié, ne me demande pas de parler de ça...Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'on vient de faire?

_Le rapport?_

-Laisse-moi apprécier un peu l'instant, tu veux?...Bon sang, et toi, t'étais aussi peu câlin avec « les autres », justement?

_Pas que je m'en souvienne. Mais il ne se plaignait pas vraiment..._

-Il? T'as eu un seul...?

_Partenaire? Oui._

Sirius sentit la pointe de jalousie habituelle ressentie par le compagnon actuel lors de toute discussion sur les ex.

-Quand ça? Qui? A Poudlard ou après?

_Un peu des deux...On va dire plutôt Poudlard. _

-Qui?

_Ton frère._

-Reg'? Nom de Dieu, t'as sauté mon frère?

_Et il parlait de romantisme tout à l'heure..._

-Mais merde, mon frère quoi! Ça a duré longtemps?

_Bof...c'était ponctuel...à la limite de l'hygiénique._

-De l'hyg...Merlin, tu as de ces mots...

_J'utilise les mots adéquats. Et Regulus t'aurait dit sans aucun doute la même chose..._

-Tu t'entends parler de votre relation? C'est triste, franchement.

_Ce n'était pas une relation, j'te dis. Plus une sorte de...d'accord commun. Lui et moi allions devenir Mangemorts. Hors de question de s'attacher à quiconque avec un avenir aussi incertain. Il se trouve qu'on s'entendait bien et qu'on n'était pas dérangés par cette idée. De toute façon, je ne me voyais pas vivre assez longtemps pour faire un quelconque projet d'avenir. Et lui non plus. La suite nous a donné raison... Je n'ai pas utilisé le mot 'partenaire' au hasard. _

-...Et moi, je suis quoi?

_Mon amant. Pourquoi?_

Sirius se pencha en souriant pour embrasser Snape. Il fut bloqué par le calepin placé entre sa bouche et celle de Snape.

_Et toi, donc? Tu avais une sacrée réputation à Poudlard. A combien tu as fait le haut-parleur humain?_

-T'es sûr de vouloir entendre?

_Pas vraiment, mais autant en finir rapidement avec cette discussion._

-Tu es déjà jaloux?

_Extrêmement._

-Y en a que tu connais...

_Je les hais déjà. Allez, balance la liste, Dom Juan._

-Hé! Je n'étais pas SI volage.

_Attends, que je me rappelle, à Poudlard...y a eu Bowen, Alec, Angus...T'avais un truc pour les celtes, apparemment. _

-Ah j'avoue que leurs accents y étaient pour beaucoup...Alec...ce sale con est allé raconter que j'avais mis sa sœur en cloque quand j'ai décidé de le quitter.

_Bof, elle a vite démenti quand on s'est aperçu de la teinte café au lait du petiot... _

-Ah ça...figure-toi que ma mère était déjà en train de chercher qui caser avec Reg', une fois l'indigne aîné parti assumer ses responsabilités en épousant la nana à qui il avait fait un môme.

_Pour la lignée Black, je crains que ce soit fichu en ce qui vous concerne..._

-Ah ça...Bon sang, Regulus quoi... Il était pas mieux au plumard quand même?

Snape roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

_Toi, mais je te jure..._

-Tu peux me rassurer?

_Je peux te rassurer._

-Merci.

_Bon et après Poudlard,donc?_

-Y a eu un cousin Potter...Andrew... Un canon, ce type...

Il aperçut le pincement des lèvres de Snape et se hâta de terminer sa phrase.

-Un sale con, lui aussi. Il a passé son temps à me tromper!

_Tu m'en vois navré..._

-Menteur.

_Je hais ce type. Ensuite?_

-Ensuite...ah c'était quoi son nom...?

_Ça en dit long sur la relation._

-Mmmoui...on va dire que c'était euh comment encore?

_Hygiénique?_

-Ouais. Juste pour tirer un coup de temps à autre quoi.

_Ah ton vocabulaire fleuri et tes formulations me laissent pantois._

-J'appelle un chat un chat... Ensuite, j'ai eu autre chose à penser...La guerre s'intensifia et puis il y eut la mort de James et puis Azkaban.

_Et après?_

-Je n'avais plus vraiment le cœur à ça pendant ma cavale, figure-toi.

_Tiens donc..._

-Il n'y a eu personne, en fait. Même après ma réhabilitation au sein de l'Ordre...Oh bien sûr, il y a eu quelques béguins et autres. Mais rien de concret... en dehors de toi.

_Et réciproquement, Black._

Sirius se sentit sourire à nouveau et écarta le calepin le plus loin possible de leurs visages pour pouvoir embrasser Snape lentement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille à nouveau qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux qu'il ait décidé de rester ici. Il entendit le bruit sourd du calepin tombant sur le plancher et sentit une paire de bras le serrer tandis qu'une paire de lèvres l'embrassait le long de la mâchoire, remontant lentement vers sa bouche, semblant répondre à ses murmures amoureux, transmettant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce que le Serpentard voulait exprimer. Le baiser, comme toutes les bonnes choses, se termina et Sirius se blottit contre Snape, sentant le sommeil arriver. Il bâilla puis murmura:

-Merlin, si un jour tu retrouves ta voix, Snape, je te fais répéter tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir...

Une vague caresse dans ses cheveux lui répondit tacitement avant que ses paupières ne s'alourdissent. Cette nuit-là, Sirius ne fit aucun cauchemar.

###

**A suivre...**

**Oui, Severus/Regulus, oui madame! C'est touuut à fait concevable. Si bouderie il y a j'prouve ça par A+105 pages de démonstration. M'fait pas peur, moi. **

**Bon, à partir de la semaine prochaine, petit changement de direction. Cette histoire avait été écrite à la base pour m'amuser/entraîner à divers styles ou situations... Bref, je ne sais pas comment ça va être accueilli... Que dire... j'appréhende (et publierai de toute façon, ma créancière me laissant un peu tranquille maintenant qu'elle me sait régulière*fait la belle*)**

**Ah et petit cadeau pour qui chopera la référence dans le disclaimer. (J'vais pas m'la jouer mystérieuse: un OS de ma mimine, pour peu qu'ça intéresse. Sujet, rating et persos au désidérata du gagnant.=) )**

**J'ai dit!**

**Bonne semaine~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Si j'étais propriétaire de ces p'tits persos, j'aurais déjà le monde à mes pieds... en attendant, j'ai juste une paire de chaussettes...

**Yo!**

**Du soleil hivernal, j'demande pas mieux. Héhé.**

** J'ai croisé l'exacte image de Snape à 11-12 ans que j'avais dans la tête. L'exacte. Nez busqué, cheveux raides et brillants longs, visage pâle et mince, yeux noirs... un t-shirt de groupe de rock (ai oublié lequel, mais un classique) et une tite moue indécise. Tout ça dans le fils d'une cliente... J'ai dû passer mon temps à le reluquer en cherchant si tel ou tel détail était aussi là (ce fut le cas...troublant...). Le pauvre. =P **

**Sinon, j'approche des 100 reviews. J'en suis la première surprise. Vraiment. Pour le coup, je cède à la conformité et je suggère d'écrire un oneshot (Snack, œuf corse, Sirius ou Regulus/Severus) à partir de mots-clés ou autres suggestions (n'importe laquelle, tout est bon à prendre)de votre part (c'est un peu pour vous remercier de me faire part de votre avis, quand même, hé^^) et de le poster la semaine prochaine. Z'en pensez quoi? Des intéressés? **

**Sinon, bah... la suite... avec du changement... (qui a dit appréhension? quiii?)**

###

_Tu plaisantes..._

-J'ai bien peur que non...

_Tu déconnes, Black!_

-J'suis désolé, Snape...

_Tu m'avais dit que c'était terminé, cette histoire! J'ai été réhabilité, non?_

-Je le sais, ça!... Ce... Ça devrait être vite classé... C'est une erreur, forcément...

_Je suis convoqué au ministère pour un énième procès, Black!_

-La guerre est finie depuis des mois! Ils...Personne ne peut te...

_JE SUIS CONVOQUÉ, BLACK! Toi et moi savons TRÈS BIEN que je n'ai aucun moyen de justifier la moindre action en tant que Mangemort!_

-Je...l'Ordre a plaidé ta cause, c'est pas normal... Ça va faire un an, là!

_Mais l'Ordre, Black...l'Ordre reste minoritaire et de peu d'importance quand il s'agit d'en finir avec cette guerre et ses acteurs!_

Sirius pinça se mordit les lèves de dépit et baissa les yeux avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Sa voix tremblait.

-Ils ne peuvent pas te... Merlin...

Le Serpentard garda également le regard baissé, tentant de reprendre son calme. Un hibou officiel était venu apporter un courrier estampillé par les services judiciaires du ministère de la magie: Severus Snape devait se rendre tel jour au ministère afin de répondre à la plainte portée à son encontre concernant une agression suivie de menaces publiques sur le chemin de Traverse quelques mois auparavant, le dossier ayant finalement traité. S'ajoutaient également d'autres chefs d'accusations non jugés en rapport avec son activité lors de la guerre qui n'avaient pas été classés lors de la vague de procès et réhabilitations d'après-guerre. En d'autres termes, il était encore considéré comme Mangemort et on ne lui avait pas pardonné ça, espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix ou non. Les faits reprochés avaient bien été commis de sa main et il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait plaider sa cause. Si encore il n'avait plus rien à perdre, comme pendant la guerre...mais là... Il releva les yeux vers Sirius dont le visage était toujours caché par sa main. Snape se leva de son fauteuil et se posta devant le Gryffondor. Ce dernier releva des yeux inquiets et murmura d'une voix cassée:

-Snape, il ne peuvent pas...

_Écoute, je vais m'y rendre. J'aviserai ensuite selon... le déroulement du procès._

-Pourquoi maintenant, bon sang... Ils t'avaient...

_Des zélés, il y en a partout...Regarde le temps qu'a mis le traitement d'un dossier aussi banal. Et j'ai bel et bien commis ce dont on m'accuse, en dehors de la pseudo plainte de ces pignoufs, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu me l'as assez reproché auparavant._

-Les choses ont changé... Cette foutue guerre est finie et tu as été réhabilité! Ça... Ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer à Azkaban...

_Il en sont fort capables. Ils le feront. Le ministère est devenur intouchable et intraitable en matière de jugements après l' "épuration", t'es bien placé pour le savoir.  
_

-Mais tu as été espion! Tu... Merlin, Snape...

Sirius se cacha à nouveau le visage d'une main légèrement tremblante. Le Serpentard l'écarta légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il sentit aussitôt après une paire de bras l'entourer et serrer fort. Il répondit à l'étreinte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir, mais la seule pensée de perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis, sans trop l'avoir souhaité voire espéré à la base, lui donna une violente envie de vomir. Il s'écarta alors pour respirer lentement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Sirius. Il les baissa rapidement, détestant les voir exprimer une telle inquiétude à son encontre.

_Black, ne... ça ne sert à rien de..._

-J'veux pas te perdre, Snape. J'peux pas...

_Tu ne me perdras pas..._

-Et si ils t'envoient à Azkaban?

_Ils m'y enverront, Black. Je... Il s'agira de...d'atténuer la durée de la peine, je suppose._

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, de la même manière que le Serpentard l'avait fait en lisant la lettre de convocation. Le regard perdu dans le vide, secouant la tête, il murmura:

-Dumbledore aurait pu te sortir de là comme de rien...mais là, si même Kingsley n'arrive pas à faire passer la plainte...

Il fut stoppé par une caresse de Snape du bout des doigts sur sa joue, pour lui faire tourner la tête et lire le calepin.

_Son assassinat est un des facteurs aggravants selon cette lettre. _

-Mais il te l'avait ordonné! Harry...Harry m'a dit que tu avais refusé...

_Il devra alors essayer de convaincre les juges du mieux qu'il pourra avec tout ce qu'il sait..._

-Et moi aussi...

_Black...à ce propos..._

-Quoi?

_Toi et moi... Si ça vient à se savoir...Je veux dire, publiquement..._

-Et?

_Ce procès tardif est la preuve que je ne suis encore considéré que comme un Mangemort à qui on aurait accordé un léger répit... Je ne veux pas que ça te porte préjud..._

Sirius détourna les yeux avant même que le Serpentard terminât sa phrase. Son regard s'était fait dur.

-Hors de question que je te renie. De quelques manière que ce soit. Si je me souciais du regard et de l'avis du public, je ne t'aurais jamais... Je t'aime, Snape. Ne me demande plus une chose pareille.

Une légère pression sur son épaule lui indiqua que le Serpentard avait quelque chose à lui dire.

_Ce n'est pas raisonnable..._

Cela fit rire Sirius amèrement.

-Depuis quand on l'est, toi et moi? Je n'ai aucunement honte de t'avoir pour amant...Toi en revanche...

Snape plissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées de colère.

_Ne t'avise pas de t'imaginer que j'ai honte de toi, Black. N'essaye MEME PAS! Mais... Merlin, tu as idée de l'image que je renvoie? _

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous. C'est pas avec les autres que je vis, c'est avec toi! Et... ils essayent de...

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put poursuivre. Il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, cherchant à se calmer avant de murmurer:

-Ne me laisse pas, Snape. C'est tout ce que je veux. Reste avec moi...

Ce disant, il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard, puis lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui. Il enroula alors un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre le tissu de sa robe, à hauteur du ventre. Il sentit alors les doigts de Snape sur son crâne, lui caressant les cheveux en guise de geste d'apaisement. Sirius ferma alors les yeux un moment, profitant au maximum de la chaleur qui irradiait du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put lire sur le calepin:

_Sache, idiot de Gryffondor opiniâtre, que je n'ai nullement l'intention, l'envie ou la folie de vouloir te quitter. Je risque de ne plus t'avoir dans les parages avant un bon moment et ça me rend malade. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais un minimum de discrétion quant à notre relation. Je ne suis pas dans le « bon » camp et il est hors de question que tu en pâtisses. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas._

Sirius se contenta de resserrer son étreinte en guise de réponse.

_Black... _

-Je me tiendrai tranquille...Tout ce qui pourra me permettre de te retrouver ici comme avant que cette maudite lettre n'arrive, je le ferai, Snape. Alors t'inquiète pas de ce côté... Harry aussi témoignera, les Weasley aussi, si on insiste,...si on insiste beaucoup...

_Je pense que si on en arrive à devoir les solliciter, mon cas sera vraiment désespéré..._

-Molly ne t'entende pas...

_Certes non..._

###

**A suivre...**

**Changement de ton et d'ambiance, hn. Que dire... j'avais fait dans la romance, j'voulais voir ce que donnerait ce genre de truc, et si j'arrivais à donner une atmosphère un peu plus pesante... Chais pas trop si j'y suis arrivée. **

**M'enfin, qu'le Truc vous garde, parce que c'est trop p'tit chez moi.**

**P.S: Le "challenge" du disclaimer de la semaine dernière vaut encore. Si certains veulent s'y essayer. On m'a suggéré un indice: c'est une série anglaise. Ah on est mieux avancé, hein?  
**

**P.P.S: Pour ceux qui liraient que les notes de bas de page: Comme dit, j'approche de la centaine de reviews (ma Doué beniget! Himmels Gott!). Une suggestion pour marquer le coup? Un désidérata? Un thème? ...**

** J'suggère que les intéressés donnent un mot-clé et s'ils préfèrent Sirius/Severus ou Regulus/Severus (vu le tempérament d'une certaine secrétaire, vous risquez d'avoir un Sev/Reg de publié en parallèle, pour info... ), et je m'essaye à tous (vi vi, tous...j'parle des mots-clés! Tsss... hum...) les insérer dans un oneshot de mon cru publié la semaine prochaine. **

**Cette fois, c'est un tschüss pour de bon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ces...*inspire expire* Ces persos ne... gnh ils sont pas... C'est pas les m...les m...les mmmm...LES MIENS! Pfiou... Ça fait toujours un peu mal, quoi qu'on en dise...

**Publication en retard, mais semaine pourrie, éprouvante à souhait en plus d'être celle de la rentér, et samedi a eu la saveur d'un coup de grâce. Donc, publication légèrement décalée. **

**Pour info, le oneshot promis pour les 100 reviews *se pince* est publié. Un gros merci à celles qui ont bien voulu me filer quelques mots. Puis aux autres aussi, pour me laisser une trace de votre passage sur cette histoire. **

**Sur ce, chapitre court. Gnem.**

###

-...La séance est levée!

*Sclac*

Sirius resta assis tandis que la foule se levait et commentait le verdict qui venait tout juste d'être annoncé. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Snape, le voyant regagner silencieusement le bord de la tribune pour une énième explication de procédure. Harry, qui s'était déjà levé, fit signe à son parrain de faire de même. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce à la suite du jeune homme lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Serpentard. Ce dernier échangea quelques mots avec l'Auror chargé de sa surveillance puis hocha légèrement la tête avant de reporter ses yeux sur Sirius qui descendit l'estrade pour se rapprocher de lui. Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux, puis Snape lui montra le calepin:

_Tu n'as pas l'air spécialement ravi de la sentence._

Sirius fit une petite grimace contrariée avant de marmonner:

-Un mois dans cet enfer qu'est Azkaban, bon sang!

_Ça aurait pu être pire...Si Kingsley n'était pas intervenu et avait plaidé en ma faveur, j'étais bon pour les six mois, au mieux..._

-Ça aurait pu être mieux aussi...

_Un mois, Black...Tu as tenu douze ans._

-J'étais déjà à moitié fou au bout d'une semaine...

_Ça explique beaucoup de choses alors..._

-Imbécile...

_Un mois, c'est tout ce que je récolte pour des années de crimes allant du simple espionnage au meurtre. En temps normal, c'est directement le baiser du Détraqueur qui m'aurait attendu. Relativise au lieu de pleurnicher de la sorte._

-Va te faire foutre, Snape. Un mois, ça va être long...

_Je sais... _

-Tu vas m'manquer.

_Je sais..._

-T'es horripilant...

_Je sais..._

-Je t'aime...Et ne t'avise pas de...

_Moi aussi..._

-Tu le fais exprès, hein?

_De?_

-Me rendre chèvre. Pour que je me tire d'ici sur les nerfs. Que je te laisse plus soulagé de te voir partir qu'autre chose, etc...

Snape s'abstint de commenter et se contenta de le fixer.

-Me trompé-je?

_Ça a failli marcher?_

-Presque. J'avoue.

_Diantre..._

-T'es bien resté un fieffé saligaud de Serpentard.

_Et toi un foutu Gryffondor aussi collant qu'une bernique en chaleur._

-Pas pendant un mois...

A nouveau un silence.

_Merde, casse-toi, Sirius, ça devient pénible, là..._

Ils échangèrent un regard d'une seconde avant de baisser chacun les yeux, souhaitant prolonger autant qu'abréger l'instant. Sirius posa discrètement une main sur celle de Snape puis, lançant un coup d'œil méfiant à l'Auror qui semblait avoir décidé que leur entrevue était finalement terminée, de lui murmura quelque chose avant de déposer un baiser discret sur sa tempe. Il s'écarta, un sourire de défi au bec en guise de réponse au regard suspicieux de l'Auror qui attrapa Snape par une épaule. Ce dernier garda une seconde la main de Sirius dans la sienne avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot. Le Gryffondor resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle Snape et le cortège chargé de l'emmener purger sa peine avaient disparu. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de Harry à ses côtés uniquement lorsqu'il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-'Faut y aller, Sirius... Tu le récupéreras dans un mois...

-Et dans quel état, Harry?

La voix blanche dans laquelle il répondit fit grimacer légèrement le jeune homme.

-Il a connu pire...

Sirius lança un regard inquiet à son filleul avant de murmurer:

-Justement...

Il jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant de faire signe à Harry qu'il le suivrait. Plus que trente jours... Il s'arrêta en passant la porte du Ministère et croisa le regard étonné de Harry.

-On est quel mois?

-Mi-octobre, pourquoi?

-La sentence était de...

-Demain, le 17, au 17 du mois prochain.

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciels. Trente-et-un maudits jours à l'attendre au lieu de trente. Même le calendrier était contre lui. Il baissa à nouveau le regard sur son filleul qui ne semblait pas saisir l'intensité de son drame dans les détails. Il lui demanda même:

-Tu veux passer quelque temps au Terrier? En attendant son retour...

Il hésita, puis finit par acquiescer. Quelques jours alors. Trente jours, c'était déjà trop long, alors trente-et-un... Et cet imbécile lui manquait déjà...

###

**A suivre...**

**Remarque aux intéressées: je me retrouve à devoir publier mon Severus/Regulus. Histoire écrite aussi en entier (les fameuses 105 pages) et donc publiée le dimanche, celle-ci. **

**Sur ce, bonne fin de dimanche!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ah si je pouvais posséder ces persos, la recette du Nutella et Highway to hell...*soupir*...Karma de meeeeeerde!

**Bon, trève de fifrelineries. J'suis la seule qui ressent le besoin de se gratter quand elle a froid? **

**La suite, toujours moins joyeuse de cette histoire. Pour celles nostalgiques des joutes verbales... Passez commande avec un petit mot-clef et/ou une scène quelconque que vous souhaitez voir. Ça sera mis en hors-série.**

###

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Snape avait été incarcéré.Sirius était d'abord resté à Grimmauld, qui, au final, lui sembla de moins en moins être 'chez lui'.

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, huh? Il était en plein dedans là. Cette sensation de vide qui gonflait en lui jusqu'à l'étouffement, l'impression de chercher tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien. Les lieux qu'il évita tout de suite furent le débarras (aucune raison de s'y rendre de toute façon), la cave (idem...Merlin sait de quoi Snape serait capable s'il apprenait qu'il avait touché à ses flacons et autres!), et leur chambre et dormait sur le canapé depuis qu'il était rentré. Le reste des pièces lui rappelaient également Snape, mais les souvenirs liés étaient moins... émotionnels. En dehors de la cuisine, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il passa les premiers jours à se traîner ci et là, à se demander comment le Serpentard vivait cette période, la pire sans doute, à Azkaban. Celle où l'on sent le moindre espoir en quoi que ce soit fondre et glisser hors de sa tête, laissant place aux souvenirs moins agréables, puis de plus en plus douloureux... Et Merlin sait ce que Snape pouvait avoir, comme souvenirs de ce genre...Des souvenirs l'incluant... Sirius tentait alors le plus possible de calmer l'angoisse qui le submergeait. Et si Snape ne voulait plus de lui après ça...? Les cauchemars aussi avaient repris, et il se réveillait à nouveau terrifié et au bord des larmes, mettant des heures à se rendormir, sentant l'absence de Snape encore plus cruellement lorsqu'il étendait la main devant lui sans rien rencontrer..

Ce fut lorsque le stade de la journée passée à voir et revoir les divers croquis et portraits faits du Serpentard fut atteint que Sirius se décida à prévenir Harry. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop bien que Snape lui manquait à lui en donner la nausée. Il lui fallait un endroit neutre, sans aucun lien avec lui, ou il ne tiendrait pas une semaine de plus.

Ce fut donc un Harry bienheureux accompagné d'une smala Weasley compatissante qui l'accueillit au Terrier pour le reste du mois. La petite grimace qui accompagna leur étreinte amicale fut aussitôt suivie du commentaire approprié:

-Tu as une mine atroce, parrain...Il était temps que tu viennes.

Un vague commentaire émanant de Ron et ressemblant à un « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver pour se mettre dans un état pareil? » suivi d'un coup de coude d'Hermione dans les côtes se fit entendre derrière Harry, ce dernier jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui et retourna sourire à son parrain.

-Bon...évite de coller la sinistrose à tout le monde et ça devrait aller.

Sirius émit un petit rire tandis qu'ils entraient.

-J'vais essayer...

Molly se ramena, un plateau chargé d'une théière fumante et de sandwiches flottant à sa suite- ah les Weasley et leur sens de l'hospitalité!- zt accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendit avec un petit sourire. Molly prit ceci comme le signe de départ et se mit alors à babiller. Sirius en capta des échantillons:

-Terrible, n'est-ce pas? Après le travail fourni à l'Ordre et les risques encourus! Ah mais je lui ai bien rappelé, à ce juge...jamais trop apprécié mais il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, ou du moins pas en face, ce qui montre bien à quel point il était sensé, alors c'était bien naturel!... regards en coin, cette chipie, je lui aurais tordu le nez...votre chambre est à l'étage...aimez le ragoût au poireau?

Elle s'arrêta enfin, lui souriant. Sirius échangea un regard avec Harry avant de hocher la tête et de répondre aléatoirement:

-Oui. Beaucoup...Je vous remercie de votre soutien et croyez bien que Se-Snape a dû en être touché...

Un grognement de Ron étouffé par un autre coup de coude de sa douce et tendre et tu par un regard sévère de sa mère, et Sirius reprit avec un petit sourire hésitant.

-Euh Molly...Pour ce qui est de la chambre... Je...J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir ces derniers temps alors pour éviter de me réveiller systématiquement je euh...

-Vous vous changez en chien, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Harry m'a suggéré de préparer un panier.

Le concerné fit une petite moue « Ne me remercie pas, c'est bien naturel... » fière à laquelle répondit un petit sourire de Sirius. S'inquiéter pour une histoire de poils de chien, pauvre parrain...

Les jours passèrent de façon moins pénible pour Sirius, il devait être honnête. Il ne tournait plus en rond au moins, ou du moins plus tout seul: Harry parvenait, avec ses questions et ses problèmes d'apprenti Auror, à le distraire un minimum tandis que le jeune sorcier, de son côté, trouvait une aide non négligeable dans les expériences sur le terrain de son parrain. Il se mit néanmoins à regretter l'absence de Snape et la concision de ses formulations. Lui qui avait détesté ses cours à Poudlard, ha! Voir son parrain aussi déprimé ne le rendait vraiment joyeux non plus. Et puis, mine de, le Snape, on s'y attachait... sauf Ron, évidemment, qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré la punition du têtard et de la peinture bleue donnée par le Serpentard. Sirius se montra relativement patient et calme au début, puis, tandis que la date de libération de Snape approchait, il devint de plus en plus nerveux.

* * *

Au soir du 15, Harry et lui veillèrent tard- Sirius devait se rendre au Nord et passer la nuit dans le petit port écossais à partir duquel il se rendrait pour aller récupérer Snape. Harry avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais Sirius avait poliment refusé. Azkaban n'était certainement pas un lieu qu'il devrait connaître à son âge. Le jeune sorcier avait roulé des yeux en l'entendant sortir son discours aux accents paternels mais n'avait pas insisté. La nervosité de Sirius était maintenant visible à travers les petits gestes saccadés et les regards perdus dans le vide losrqu'on lui parlait. Harry hésita entre l'attendrissement et l'agacement et choisit de faire un peu des deux en reposant son mug de café sur ses genoux. Ginny somnolait à ses côtés, tout le monde en dehors de lui et Sirius était couché, et pourtant l'atmosphère était presque palpable.

-Tu me stresses, Sirius. Arrête de gigoter ta jambe de la sorte.

-Oh...désolé...

-Tu penses partir quand demain?

-Tôt...

-Anxieux?

-Évidemment...

Il avait répondu d'une manière un peu trop sèche à ses oreilles et grimaça.

-Je ne faisais que poser la question, Sirius.

-Je sais...Pardonne-moi... Merlin, je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel je vais le retrouver...

-Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre. Mais tu devrais pouvoir l'y aider...

-Et s'il n'en veut pas, de mon aide?

-Comment ça?

-S'il...Si les mauvais souvenirs où je suis impliqué avaient finalement pesé plus que les quelques semaines où... Je lui ai pourri la vie des années durant.

-Il ne changera pas, Sirius, allons...

-Harry, quand je me suis évadé de cet enfer, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était la vengeance...

-Il ne te rejettera pas. Pas Snape. Je m'incruste chez vous depuis un moment maintenant, j'ai bien vu l'évolution. Hé, il t'a même fait du pied l'autre jour!

-...Tu nous as vus...?

-Difficile de ne pas vous voir quand vous vous y mettez... Dieu merci, Snape a tendance à se contenir... Quoique...après un mois...

-Ah tais-toi... Il aura sans doute autre chose en tête...

-Sirius...

-...Encore un jour...et je serai fixé...

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'était plus aussi sûr lui non plus, maintenant... Il était temps que le parrain retrouvât son Serpentard, la sinistrose commençait à devenir contagieuse, là.

* * *

Sirius partit au aurores (Haha!)le lendemain, en même temps qu'Arthur Weasley, ce qui lui permit de saluer et remercier une dernière fois la famille avant d'aller se rendre à la gare à Londres d'où partirait le train qui le mènerait dans le trou paumé d'où il fallait ensuite prendre un portoloin pour se rendre à avait été désigné d'office pour aller récupérer Snape lors de sa libération du fait de leur cohabitation- et donc « proximité affective »-, comme l'avait indiqué le courrier du ministère suite à sa demande.

Le voyage en train dura la journée complète, Sirius fut seul dans son compartiment du début à la fin; il ne voulait voir personne de toute façon. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était la façon dont allaient se dérouler les retrouvailles. Azkaban l'avait brisé au point de le marquer encore et seul Snape était parvenu à lui apporter un semblant de paix. Il détestait l'idée qu'il devînt lui aussi la proie de ces maudits cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis des années maintenant. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il arriva au terminus. Il descendit sur le minuscule quai en pierre, accueilli par l'odeur des embruns et le bruits léger du reflux. Le village devait faire quelques dizaines de maisons, tout au plus. Il se rendit à l'unique pub du coin où l'attendaient deux autres Aurors chargés de ramener l'ancien Mangemort dont ils s'occupaient du dossier. Ils devaient se rendre avec lui à l'embarcadère où le portoloin serait activé, leur permettant de faire l'aller et retour. L'un des deux tenta à un moment d'engager la conversation: Sirius était en effet connu désormais, aussi bien pour son séjour à Azkaban que pour ses activités durant la guerre et lors de la bataille de Poudlard, mais le Gryffondor resta suffisamment laconique pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il se retira dans sa chambre où il resta assis dans le fauteuil à regarder la mer par la fenêtre, comptant les quelques heures le séparant désormais de Snape.

Le lendemain, Sirius se traîna tant bien que mal sur le petit pont balayé par les rafales de vent maritime. Les deux autres types étaient déjà là, l'air d'avoir fait leur nuit, eux, et discutaient vivement à propos de curling. Sirius ne se mêla pas de la conversation, attendant que le portoloin qu'allait devenir le filet de pêche s'activât à huit heures précises. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, abruti par la fatigue nerveuse et le manque de sommeil. Tout juste s'il réagit en même temps que ses deux collègues pour s'emparer du filet qui les transporta jusque sur la petite plate-forme destinée à recevoir les arrivées sur l'île d'Azkaban.

Lorsque Sirius leva les yeux vers le rocher et son gigantesque bâtiment battu par la tempête, il se revit comme à l'époque où il hurlait son innocence tandis qu'on le traînait ici pour l'y enfermer toutes ces années. Son estomac se retourna et il alla vomir un peu plus loin, sous le regard intrigué des deux Aurors. Il se mirent en marche une fois qu'il était revenu et avait bredouillé de vagues excuses. Le gardien de la porte le reconnut, lui lançant immédiatement un regard noir et s'adressant à peine à lui. Chacun montra son laisser-passer ainsi que son ordre de remise de prisonnier. L'homme grogna alors dans une langue gutturale un ordre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les trois hommes.

Ils furent conduits à travers différents couloirs, passant parfois devant des cellules où tantôt les prisonniers hurlaient, tantôt se tenaient dans un coin, prostrés. Sirius détourna les yeux à chaque fois, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Leur escorte indiqua à ses deux compagnons une pièce où leur transfert s'effectuerait tandis que Sirius fut conduit dans une autre. Il dut attendre un moment seul, essayant d'empêcher ses souvenirs à lui de remonter d'eux-mêmes. Il avait passé un tiers de sa vie dans cet endroit et n'avait qu'une envie, le quitter au plus vite. Une porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer un gardien dont l'origine laissait perplexe. Les croisements entre humains et Détraqueurs étaient-ils possibles? Si oui, ce type en était la preuve vivante. Snape passa ensuite la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol et il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Sirius grimaça en le voyant encore plus maladif qu'il ne paraissait en temps normal. Les cernes creusaient son visage, lui donnant un aspect cadavérique qui fit baisser un instant les yeux du Gryffondor. Il les releva néanmoins pour signaler au gardien qu'il s'agissait du bon prisonnier et qu'il s'en occupait à présent. L'espèce d'hybride émit un vague grognement et donna un papier à faire estampiller au moment de sortir du bâtiment puis quitta la pièce.

Le silence se fit alors. Sirius n'osa pas reposer les yeux sur Snape, de peur qu'un simple regard le brisât davantage. Un léger froissement de tissu le fit réagir finalement, et il s'aperçut que Snape l'observait d'un air absent. Sirius s'approcha de lui, le voyant se tendre de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Perplexe, il leva une main pour toucher son visage, mais celle-ci fut rapidement balayée à mi-hauteur, inquiétant sérieusement le Gryffondor. Il fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard concernant cette réaction. Snape n'exprima rien en retour, rien d'autre qu'un criant « Sors-moi d'ici sur-le-champ! ». Sirius déglutit avant de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension et de lui indiquer la porte.

Il jeta des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le retrouver aussi... clos. Rien, absolument rien n'émanait de lui. Ni tristesse, ni mépris, ni même l'indifférence. Il se revit alors, lui aussi enfermé dans son monde après son évasion, se demandant s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'un fantasme tout droit sorti de son désespoir. Merlin qu'il avait hâte de sortir lui aussi...

Il retrouva les deux Aurors et leur prisonnier à l'embarcadère. L'un d'entre eux essayait de faire un écran de sa main afin de permettre à l'autre de pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette du bout de sa baguette. Peine perdue, apparemment, le vent était décidément trop violent et puis ils pouvaient enfin quitter l'île, maintenant que tout le monde était là. L'homme qu'ils escortaient était, lui, apparemment indifférent à son entourage, et visiblement trop épuisé pour tenter la moindre évasion. Il était à Azkaban depuis maintenant deux ans, d'après l'un des types- Sirius ne se rappelait définitivement pas de son nom: John? Jim? un truc banal à en l'oublier sitôt dit- et avait eu droit au traitement réservé aux prisonniers susceptibles de fournir des informations. En d'autres termes, un traitement « allégé » leur permettant de garder un semblant de cohérence une fois récupérés. Le deuxième-Patrick-, observait Snape pendant que son binôme parlait avec Sirius. Il finit par faire signe à son camarade de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ex-prisonnier.

-Ha ben lui, il y a eu droit, au traitement d'choc. C'est c'qui va l'attendre, l'autre, là, quand on en aura fini avec lui. Pour sûr ça finit par les tuer... R'garde-le, Paddy, il tient à peine debout...C'tait qui?

Sirius, en entendant parler de Snape au passé, se sentit une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son rire, mais il avait besoin d'en entendre plus. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de traitement particulier concernant les prisonniers à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas son secteur après tout, ou en tout cas ,ça ne l'était plus, mais il y avait tout de même séjourné douze ans. Il se résolut à répondre:

-Severus Snape...Il a fait un mois ici...

-Snape? Hahaha! Sans blague? Depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler! LE Snape de...? Il a fait combien ici, tu dis?

-...Un mois...

-Non, pas possible... Pas un mois... C'est à peine si ils ne se suicident pas en se fracassant le crâne contre le mur avec au bout de deux semaines! Ah bon sang, ce vent... encore combien de temps, Paddy?

-Un quart d'heure à tout casser... Dites, on peut voir vot' papier de sortie?

Sirius le lui tendit, le gardant en main pour éviter qu'il ne s'envolât.

-Hé non, Jim... Il a été dans le secteur F... enfin...12.

-F?

-F comme Fucked Up( ou Foutu au choix)... Ils font non seulement revivre les pires souvenirs, mais il les amplifient et les déforment à la longue. Un truc de cinglé. C'est un solide, ce type. Un peu comme les cafards, t'sais. Ça résiste à quasiment tout. Quoique là, il a l'air salement atteint.

-Ah ça, le bras droit de Voldemort, il manquait plus qu'il n'y aille pas, au secteur...

-VOS GUEULES!

-Hein?

-VOS GUEULES, J'AI DIT! VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ!

Les deux Aurors se turent et se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Leur prisonnier, lui, avait sursauté en entendant les cris et s'était recroquevillé sur lui. Sirius ne sut pas comment réagit Snape car au moment où il allait poursuivre, le filet de pêche qui leur avait permis d'arriver ici brilla légèrement, signe qu'il pouvait à nouveau servir de portoloin. Jim et Patrick allèrent chercher leur prisonnier tandis que Sirius fit signe à Snape de s'approcher pour s'en aller. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se tint à une distance raisonnable du Gryffondor, les yeux toujours baissés et le visage impassible. Sirius eut envie furieuse de le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui murmurer que c'était fini, que tout allait bien se passer désormais, qu'il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau avec lui... mais il attendrait d'être seul. Pas devant ces types. Il s'empara du filet en même temps que le autres et fut transporté loin d'Azkaban, sur une petit plage proche du village où lui et Snape devraient prendre le train d'ici une heure ou deux.

Sitôt sur place, les deux Aurors embarquèrent avec eux leur prisonnier un peu plus loin et, sans un regard à Sirius, transplanèrent Merlin sait où. Ne restèrent que lui et Snape sur la plage. L'allure des nuages ne lui annonçant rien de bon, il décida de le ramener rapidement au village où il irait récupérer de quoi manger pendant le voyage retour. Le Serpentard ne semblait toujours pas sortir de sa bulle, au grand désespoir de Sirius. Il se laissa néanmoins prendre par le bras pour être conduit à travers la bruyère jusqu'au petit port. Le Gryffondor n'osait pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il n'étaient pas dans le train. Une partie du voyage allait se faire de nuit, il prit donc deux plaids en plus de la nourriture et alla attendre le train directement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cet endroit. A son grand soulagement, le train partit à l'heure et cette fois encore, il put avoir un compartiment à lui tout seul. Il installa Snape en face de lui et attendit un bon moment avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

-On va rentrer chez nous.

Le Serpentard qui, sitôt le train mis en branle, avait gardé les yeux fixés soit sur le paysage, soit dans le vide, impossible de vraiment savoir, reporta lentement son regard sur Sirius. Ses yeux n'exprimaient toujours que le néant et semblaient voir à travers lui. Sirius tenta à nouveau:

-C'est terminé... Snape, fais-moi au moins signe que tu m'entends.

Il vit le Serpentard remuer faiblement les lèvres avant de repartir dans sa contemplation du paysage ou du vide. Il n'y avait pas de calepin lui permettant de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux pour le moment. Il voyagèrent ainsi, en silence, Snape incapable de parler, quoi qu'il arrive, et Sirius trop déprimé pour en avoir envie. Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée, ainsi que la température. Sirius observait le Serpentard dormir, allongé sur la banquette et enroulé dans sa couverture. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre tant sa respiration était discrète. De temps à autre, son corps était parcouru de tics nerveux qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Il savait que Snape serait en train de gémir également, si ses cordes vocales avaient pu le lui permettre. Bientôt il se réveillerait, terrifié et tremblant, incapable de se calmer avant de longues minutes pour ensuite replonger dans un sommeil agité. Et recommencer, encore et encore. Sirius eut soudainement envie de pleurer.

###

**A suivre...**

**Tristou? Pesant? Chiant comme la mort? M'en voyez navrée. J'voulais m'essayer au Hurt/Comfort alors. Réussi ou non, pffiout, aucune idée. **

** Et merci encore pour les reviews. Du fond du coeur, si si. Et pour les anonymes: frustration est mienne de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Laissez donc un moyen de vous contacter pour rendre la pareille. **

**Bouh Fatigue! Weg weg!**

**Bonne soirée/journée à vous~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: J'annonce, déclare et proclame que j'suis en slip littérairement parlant.

**Suite de la suite de la suite de la suite de la...**

**Bref, vous aurez compris.**

###

Ils arrivèrent à Londres tôt le matin, le soleil se levait à peine. Sirius réveilla Snape le plus doucement possible, lui murmurant qu'il fallait bientôt descendre. Il évita de justesse un geste brusque du bras de la part du Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard affolé par-dessus son épaule. Il s'observèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'annonce de l'arrivée en gare retentît. Sirius se redressa alors, jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Le paysage se figea finalement, ils pouvaient descendre. Il se tourna alors vers Snape qui pliait machinalement le plaid dans lequel il avait dormi et lui adressa un sourire lorsque le Serpentard releva les yeux vers lui.

-On va descendre. Viens. Tu finiras ta nuit à Grimmauld.

Il ne sut comment interpréter le léger froncement de sourcils qu'il reçut en guise de réponse lorsqu'il mentionna leur résidence. Snape le suivit docilement néanmoins et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au parc, désert à cette heure. Le froid de l'hiver approchant se fit alors sentir, faisant frissonner le Gryffondor qui se dépêcha de faire apparaître son domicile et d'accéder à la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que le Serpentard le suivait, ce qu'il fit à son grand soulagement. Il se mit de côté pour lui permettre d'entrer le premier puis referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? Manger?

Snape secoua la tête légèrement. Ses yeux se fermaient légèrement tandis qu'il restait dans l'entrée.

-Va dormir alors... Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine une fois Snape monté à l'étage. Il avait besoin d'un thé...

* * *

L'autre dormait déjà lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Dans le lit où ils partageaient la majorité de leurs nuits. Ce détail le fit sourire lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le lit libre qu'occupait Snape à la base et s'y effondra, lui aussi épuisé. Tout juste s'il prit la peine d'ôter ses bottes pour ensuite s'enrouler dans les draps. Les cauchemars se firent moins violents qu'en temps normal, mais il fut néanmoins réveillé par le bruit du matelas provoqué par les réveils brusques de Snape.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius se réveilla pour de bon, la bouche pâteuse et pas vraiment reposé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit voisin: vide, Snape était déjà levé. Une vague inquiétude le prit quand il fit le tour de l'étage sans le trouver. Il descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Personne.

-Snaaaaape?

Il se frappa le front mentalement (_Andouille, il ne peut pas répondre!_) puis alla alors voir au labo à la cave. Il n'y était toujours pas. Il s'arrêta pour se calmer. Le salon, il n'avait pas été voir au salon. Il remonta les escaliers et se rendit dans la pièce en question. Snape s'y trouvait, endormi sur le divan, recroquevillé et la tête posée sur un accoudoir.

Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement et s'approcha du Serpentard puis s'accroupit pour amener son visage à hauteur du sien. Snape avait toujours ces cernes et ce visage creusé qui lui donnaient cet air maladif qui fit légèrement grimacer le Gryffondor. Les tics qui le parcouraient indiquaient que le sommeil n'était pas non plus des plus calmes. Sirius soupira en voyant ce visage qui donnait à quiconque le voyait une petite idée de ce que son propriétaire avait vécu. Il lui brisait le cœur, ce visage, autant qu'il l'aimait, mais ne parvenait pas, toutefois, à en détacher ses yeux. Il le parcourait, s'arrêtant ci et là, se demandant s'il parviendrait à effacer un minimum les marques laissées par Azkaban. Snape se mit soudainement à accélérer sa respiration, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, puis se calma. Sirius se concentra alors sur sa bouche et le souffle qui semblait en sortir régulièrement; Il se pencha vers elle, et ferma les yeux, sentant le léger courant d'air sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, immobile à quelques millimètres de Snape.

Il se recula finalement. Tout tenté qu'il fut, il avait toujours préféré un peu de répondant à ses baisers. Il leva alors la main pour caresser doucement la joue creuse du Serpentard. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, et Sirius retira sa main rapidement sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il se fixèrent l'un l'autre en silence, puis Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce, embarrassé. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas user de cette familiarité avec le Serpentard, lentement acquise mais finalement bien ancrée, avant un bon moment, si tant est qu'il parvienne à la retrouver: l'air effarouché qu'il avait vu dans ces traits lui avait bien fait comprendre ça. Il soupira une fois entré dans la cuisine..

Il s'était imaginé leurs retrouvailles plus... moins... différemment. Pas ainsi, à se demander si le moindre geste de tendresse allait être toléré ou non, à défaut d'être accepté de bonne grâce.

Il se fit chauffer de l'eau- à la moldue, pour prendre du temps pour réfléchir- et resta ainsi, appuyé sur la cuisinière à observer les petites flammes bleues lécher la bouilloire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Snape entrer à son tour dans la pièce et s'approcher lentement de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sirius se redressa un peu plus, tandis qu'il essayait de se résigner à accepter le fait de ne plus pouvoir se comporter comme il aimait le faire avec Snape. Il perçut une ombre dans un coin de son champ de vision et se tourna vers elle avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

Snape sursauta mais resta sur place. Sirius, lui, tenta de se raccrocher à la gazinière, mettant sa main en contact avec la bouilloire brûlante. Il la retira presque aussitôt, poussant un cri de douleur suivi d'un juron. Il s'écarta, tenant son bras, et alla voir les dégâts à la lumière du jour. Tout le côté de sa main était rouge et gonflé. La douleur persistait, pulsante et coriace, et il se mit à trembler, à bout de nerf. Il vit alors Snape s 'approcher de lui et l'agripper par le bras pour le traîner vers l'évier et maintenir sa main sous l'eau.

Il l'observa, stupéfait de sa réaction. Réflexe sans doute acquis au cours de ses nombreuses années à manipuler ses mixtures et les feux de tous genres, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de le remercier en l'embrassant sur la joue longuement, ajoutant un point de contact supplémentaire, en plus des doigts du Serpentard autour de son poignet. Un sifflement strident se fit alors entendre, faisant sursauter les deux, puis soupirer celui qui avait mis à chauffer la bouilloire qui chouinait à présent. Il coupa le feu d'un geste et le bruit cessa, ne laissant que celui de l'eau qui s'écoulait encore dans l'évier. Au bout d'un moment, Snape coupa enfin l'eau et libéra le bras de Sirius pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Le Gryffondor poussa un autre soupir. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, huh? Il s'en voulut alors de penser ainsi, grimaçant de dépit devant son égoïsme et son impatience, se massant pensivement le poignet avant de finalement se décider à utiliser cette eau chaude pour ce thé censé occuper son temps et son esprit.

Il venait de reposer la bouilloire vide lorsque Snape entra à nouveau dans la pièce, un pot dans la main. Sirius l'interrogea du regard, intrigué, mais le Serpentard l'ignora en s'emparant de sa main et en appliquant l'onguent qui se trouvait dans le pot. Sirius sentit alors la douleur s'apaiser.

-C'est bon, Snape...Ça ne fait plus mal.

Le Serpentard cessa alors de masser la zone brûlée, mais sembla rechigner à laisser la main de Sirius tout en évitant de le regarder. Ce dernier sentit un sourire étirer lentement ses lèvres. Il reconnaissait cette mimique. Cet idiot se sentait coupable de sa brûlure. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et tenta de s'approcher de lui. Snape se tendit, reculant d'un pas, mais gardant encore le poignet de Sirius dans la main. Ce dernier s'approcha encore doucement, profitant que Snape se retrouvait adossé au mur, bloqué, pour se pencher vers son visage et y déposer un deuxième baiser, cette fois à la commissure des lèvres. Il murmura ensuite contre sa joue:

-Snape, si tu savais à quel point je me sens mieux, là...

Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, et poursuivit, lui soufflant dans le cou:

-...Tellement mieux.

Il acheva sa phrase par une étreinte légère dans laquelle Snape ne se détendit guère. Cela suffit à Sirius néanmoins, au vu du sourire qu'il gardait aux lèvres, le nez dans le creux du cou du Serpentard.

* * *

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, pensa-t-il plus tard, lorsqu'il constata que le Serpentard s'était mis à l'éviter, aussi bien physiquement que visuellement. Il changeait de pièce lorsqu'il l'entendait arriver, ou gardait les yeux baissés et se reculait lorsqu'il s'approchait pour finir finalement par s'enfermer à la cave y faire Dieu savait quoi, Sirius n'osant plus aller voir. Il ne sut trop quoi faire face à cette réaction. Le forcer à lui répondre de quelque manière que ce soit était exclu; il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Snape errer sans possibilité de savoir ce qu'il semblait chercher ou voulait exprimer, notamment ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Sirius avait beau fouiller dans sa tête, il ne trouva rien dans ses gestes ou son attitude qui eût pu offenser son amant... ou plutôt (ex?-futur?-)ex-amant.

Il était, bien entendu, exclu qu'il approchât Snape la nuit. Ce dernier allait se réfugier dans le canapé lorsque Sirius montait dans leur chambre, et vice-versa, surveillant l'Animagus du coin de l'œil une fois la nuit tombée, afin de déterminer son lieu de sommeil, loin de lui. Sirius s'en serait cogné la tête contre le mur plus d'une fois, surtout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avant plusieurs jours...

Il devait de se rendre au ministère « la semaine suivant la libération », afin d'aller récupérer les affaires que le Serpentard avait dû laisser avant de partir pour Azkaban, en l'occurrence sa baguette et le calepin dont il sentait le besoin de plus en plus urgent au fil des jours. Il voulait savoir ce que Snape pensait. Avant Azkaban, ils en avaient été à ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de situation particulière ou de 'bon mot' de la part du Serpentard, mais là, il devait pratiquement repartir de zéro. Sirius en déprimait. Snape lui manquait, ses mimiques lui manquaient, ses mots lui manquaient, ses manies agaçantes lui manquaient... et l'avoir à portée de main sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher ou même lui parler le rendait malheureux et morose.

Il comptait les jours avant de pouvoir se rendre au ministère, une semaine à ce rythme l'ayant épuisé d'ici là aussi bien moralement qu'émotionnellement et donc, par conséquent, physiquement. Qu'avaient-ils brisé en Snape pour le rendre si...ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu laisser d'à peu près récupérable? Les regards fuyants et les esquives l'inquiétaient autant qu'elles le blessaient, et il ne savait même pas si Snape en était conscient.

Une ou deux fois, néanmoins, au cours de la semaine, le Serpentard était venu le voir, timidement. Il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin, puis tentait alors de parler, remuant silencieusement ses lèvres avant de finalement se raviser et de quitter la pièce, laissant Sirius perplexe et désespérément amer.

* * *

La veille de sa sortie, il attendit que Snape pointât son nez pour le dîner- seul moment qu'il daignait partager un minimum avec son hôte, et toujours les yeux baissés avec cette mine perdue- pour lui expliquer qu'il serait absent dans la journée. Le regard perdu que lui jeta le Serpentard le déstabilisa. Il se sentit le besoin de le rassurer en insistant sur le fait qu'il sera de retour dans la soirée. Rien n'y faisait, Snape gardait cette expression pathétique. Illogique, au vu des jours passés à l'éviter... Sirius se sentit craquer et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Bon, Snape. 'Faudrait savoir, là. Tu veux quoi? Que je reste? Que je parte? Toi, tu veux peut-être quitter cette maison? Dis-le moi. Fais-le moi comprendre, bon sang! Parce que n'arrive pas à saisir la moindre chose venant de toi depuis qu'on est rentrés! Tu veux quoi alors, hein?

Le Serpentard rentra la tête dans ses épaules, ses cheveux formant un écran empêchant de voir son visage. Sirius, à bout de nerf, le regarda en silence quelques secondes puis se contenta de soupirer de lassitude. Snape se leva alors brusquement et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Hé, tu vas où?

Sirius se leva pour le suivre, les sourcils froncés, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il vit Snape se diriger tout droit vers la porte d'entrée et comprit alors ses intentions. Il se précipita, paniqué, pour le retenir d'un bras autour de la taille tandis qu'il passait le pas de la porte, puis le traîna tant bien que mal à l'intérieur, Snape se débattant pour se libérer de sa prise. Sirius étant de bien meilleure constitution, la lutte fut, bien entendu, inégale et brève. Il ferma derrière lui la porte à clé tout en maintenant Snape éloigné. Ce dernier s'immobilisa en entendant le claquement du verrou. Il croisa le regard aussi paniqué que le sien de Sirius qui secoua alors la tête en murmurant:

-Non...

Ils se jaugèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Snape ne repartît à l'attaque, au désespoir de Sirius qui le retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait sans le blesser.

-Non, Snape! Tu peux pas partir! Reste, s'il te plaît!

Sa supplique n'eut pour résultat que le redoublement d'efforts pour atteindre la porte de la part du Serpentard. Sirius finit par lui immobiliser les deux bras, finalement, avant de lui crier en pleine face:

-Ne me laisse pas, bordel! Tu peux pas partir et me laisser, Snape! T'as pigé? Je t'aime, abruti! Comment tu peux me faire ça? J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, bon sang... T'en va pas... S'il te plaît...

Son ton s'était fait plus désespéré à mesure qu'il suppliait le Serpentard qui avait cessé de se débattre, haletant, mais restait néanmoins crispé. Sirius, tout aussi essoufflé, sentit sa prise perdre de sa force tandis qu'il laissait aller une semaine de frustrations et de doutes.

-Je veux que tu restes, moi. Je... oublie ce que je t'ai dit avant. Reste... Reste, s'il te plaît...J'te toucherai plus, juré. J'te ferai plus rien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de... rester dans ma vie...

Les derniers mots étaient soufflés, à peine audibles. Sirius fut incapable de dire si Snape les avait entendus, ou même s'il les avait prononcés ou juste pensés. Toujours est-il que le Serpentard se détendit progressivement, abandonnant apparemment l'idée de combat au grand soulagement de Sirius qui murmura un « Merci » avant de se laisser aller contre la porte et de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage. Il resta un moment immobile, tout comme Snape. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, se contentant de se tenir debout, les bras ballants, en fixant Sirius d'un air douloureux, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Le Gryffondor découvrit son visage et plongea son regard clair dans celui de Snape puis lui demanda d'un ton las et inquiet:

-Tu vas rester alors...?

Le Serpentard semblait hésiter quelques secondes puis se mit à remuer les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux un instant et de hocher la tête lentement puis de tourner les talons et monter à l'étage. En entendant la porte se fermer, Sirius laissa enfin s'échapper un sanglot d'épuisement et de soulagement.

###

**A suivre...**

**Les laisser comme ça serait cruel... Suite la semaine prochaine!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Y en a qui courent après la reconnaissance, le talent ou le pognon... Moi, j'les regarde les attraper en grignotant mon maïs.

**Yo!**

**Semaine chargée. Beuuuh... Université, tu m'auras pas!**

**La suite, donc. Bonne lecture!^^**

###

Le lendemain de la tentative d'escapade de la part du Serpentard, Sirius partit tôt, avant que l'autre ne fût déjà réveillé. Il avait mal dormi, encore plus que d'habitude, les cauchemars redoublant au point de le contraindre à nouveau à prendre sa forme canine pour pouvoir espérer se reposer un minimum le reste de la nuit. Les souvenirs douloureux de sa jeunesse s'étaient entremêlés à sa culpabilité suite au meurtres des Potter et à ses craintes au sujet de Snape,en un tourbillon d'images qui dansèrent en s'imposant derrière ses paupières closes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de son état d'Azkaban depuis son évasion de la prison sorcière.

Il arriva un peu avant l'employée chargée des réceptions, attendant plus ou moins impatiemment l'ouverture des bureaux ministériels ainsi que leur sécrétariat. L'employée, une femme d'âge mûr aux mains baguées à outrance, le toisa du regard avant de décider qu'il était finalement à son goût et minauda par la suite ce qu'il fallait pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Sirius sur ses charmes et espérer un rendez-vous après ses heures de bureau. Il n'en fut rien, bien entendu.

Une fois les indications reçues entre deux œillades d'une discrétion discutable, il se rendit dans le couloir voisin et se contenta de présenter au bureau concerné le formulaire de sortie de Snape, de répondre à quelques questions concernant la situation actuelle-la majorité des réponses consistèrent en un laconique "RAS"-et de signer une décharge avant de récupérer la boîte contenant les effets personnels de Snape. Il quitta ensuite rapidement le bureau sous le regard vexé de l'employée lorsqu'il passa devant, la boîte sous le bras, puis passa devant le bureau du service judiciaire où il avait également un rapport à faire et une gueulante à pousser au passage. Puis, si la gueulante ne passait pas, il devrait se rendre ensuite à son propre service, celui des Enquêtes et Poursuites des Mages Noirs et autres Délits en Magie Noire, pour s'expliquer auprès de son supérieur. Bien entendu, sa réputation le sauverait du blâme et il s'en sortirait au pire avec une petite tape sur la main et un avertissement. Entre les attentes et les discussions, la journée passa plus ou moins rapidement et de la façon qu'avait prévue Sirius.

Les nerfs en pelote suite à l'absurdité de l'administration et de sa paperasserie, il se défoula un bon coup au service judiciaire, reprochant directement au chef de service les méthodes employées à Azkaban et durant les procès qui, au passage, concernait des faits à la limite de la prescription, et pendant lequel l'intégralité des détails de la peine n'avait pas été donnée. Le chef de service lui répondit en ricanant qu'avec les Mangemorts, tout était permis, puis, une fois l'identité du type dont il avait la charge connue, se mit de plus belle à rire. Bien entendu, Sirius lui écrasa son poing sur le nez, furieux. L'autre répliqua et se tint la main, visiblement peu habitué à un contact aussi direct avec une arcade sourcilière et offrant au Gryffondor de quoi rendre encore un coup avant de se faire embarquer par ses collègues pour être mis à l'écart tandis que d'autres s'affairaient autour de leur supérieur en échangeant nombre de regards

. La moitié de la journée était déjà passée lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le bureau du chef de son service. Après le savon réglementaire, il s'en sortit avec un avertissement minime. Comme prévu.

L'hiver s'installant, la nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Sirius retourna à Grimmauld. Il ne croisa personne en faisant le tour du rez-de-chaussée et en déduisit que Snape se trouvait dans son labo. Il posa la boîte sur la table de la cuisine et s'en alla dans leur chambre, sentant une chape de fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Il eut l'impression d'avoir passé le pire lorsqu'il s'allongea dans le lit qui avait été le sien, puis le leur, puis celui que Snape avait choisi d'occuper après son retour. Sirius décida sur le coup qu'il reprenait ses droits sur cette partie du mobilier et s'enroula sans façon dans les couvertures, se faisant lui-même la remarque que l'odeur de Snape avait définitivement un effet calmant sur lui avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Sirius rouvrit les yeux des heures plus tard, tard dans la nuit, en ayant mieux dormi que la plupart de ses nuits depuis plus d'un mois. Il fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette pour déterminer l'heure. Deux heures et des poussières... Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté- Snape ne l'aurait évidemment pas rejoint-. Personne. Il soupira puis s'assit au bord du lit, se frottant les yeux avant de fixer longuement le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, appréciant simplement le curieux sentiment de calme qui l'envahissait. Il ne put déterminer si la cause pouvait être attribuée au poing écrasé sur le visage débonnaire du chef du service judiciaire, au fait d'avoir enfin ce fichu calepin à la maison ou bien encore à celui d'avoir passé une nuit entouré de l'odeur de Snape... Toujours fut-il qu'il se leva finalement pour descendre boire quelque chose. Un thé, bien entendu, avec toutes les chances de tomber sur Snape dans la cuisine ou le salon. Il était resté, il l'avait promis.

Il aperçut aussitôt la boîte vidée toujours posée sur la table lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

Snape avait son calepin et sa baguette...

Il se sentit sourire légèrement à l'idée tout en versant l'eau chaude dans la théière. Merlin, il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé pour se sentir l'esprit aussi léger. Il avait l'impression que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, il s'en ficherait comme d'une guigne. Il devait avoir atteint son seuil de tolérance au stress, pensa-t-il. Ou alors le fait que tout ou presque soit redevenu comme avant: Snape, son calepin, sa magie... ce triptyque lui rendait un semblant de son état d'esprit d'alors, avant d'apprendre que le Serpentard devrait finalement rendre des comptes. Ou bien les deux.

Son thé infusé, il put enfin laisser la délicieuse amertume du breuvage lui titiller les papilles. Il en aspira une petite gorgée, claquant de sa langue à la sensation brûlante. Il pouvait aller s'installer au salon où Snape se trouvait sans aucun doute: il avait aperçu la lueur vacillante du feu dans la pièce en se rendant dans la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait et il pourrait l'observer à foison, avec son visage aux formes changeantes à cause du foyer, voire le dessiner à nouveau. Ça lui manquait. Il en mourrait d'envie. Reprendre les vieilles habitudes...

Il murmura un « Accio » et attrapa son carnet à croquis posé sur un coin d'étagère et son crayon au vol. Son matériel dans une main, sa tasse dans l'autre, il se rendit au salon où se trouvait effectivement le Serpentard. Celui-ci ne dormait pas, toutefois.

Il regardait pensivement le feu, assis dans le fauteuil qu'avait prévu d'occuper Sirius- décidément...- et jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au calepin qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains. Il arrêta son geste lorsqu'il entendit Sirius arriver et leva les yeux vers lui. Le clair-obscur, le reflet des flammes dans les yeux du Serpentard, son expression, l'espace entre eux... La sensation inespérée que rien n'avait changé...Sirius eut l'impression fugace que ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé, ni le procès, ni Azkaban; que Snape allait lui sourire légèrement et lui tendre la main en signe d'invitation à venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir pour l'avoir près de lui et, après quelques dizaines de minutes, finir par somnoler et s'appuyer contre lui en guise de coussin-il adorait ça- avant d'être réveillé par un nez pincé et une apnée de quelques secondes puis invité à rejoindre le Gryffondor dans leur lit. Fugace était le mot. Snape se détourna à nouveau, reprenant son observation indifférente de la flambée en face de lui. Sirius se mordit légèrement la lèvre, hésitant et pensif, puis montra à Snape le carnet. Le Serpentard prit une expression confuse en fixant l'objet puis leva un regard interrogateur vers son visage.

-Je peux?

Le froncement de sourcils de Snape indiqua qu'il devait sans doute développer sa question.

-Te dessiner...Je peux?

Cette fois, ce fut un regard perplexe qu'il croisa. Très perplexe, suivit d'un hochement de tête prudent avant que le Serpentard ne reprît sa position d'origine, l'air pensif. Sirius alla donc s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin, avant d'ouvrir le carnet et de se mettre à crayonner, jetant régulièrement des regards concentrés à son modèle. C'est ainsi qu'il perçut les petits coups d'œil nerveux du Serpentard dans sa direction. Le genre de regards qui fleuraient bon l'hésitation et le doute et qui semblaient interroger aussi bien lui-même que Sirius. Ce dernier finit par poser son crayon, bloquant ainsi les yeux du Serpentard sur lui, un air subtilement penaud se lisant dans les prunelles noires.

-Tu as l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Snape?

Il avait posé sa question le plus doucement possible, afin d'éviter que l'autre ne se braquât directement. Il s'attendit à ce que Snape secouât la tête et repartît dans son mutisme expressif, mais finalement, ce dernier leva une main pâle et désigna son œil. Sirius mit un temps à comprendre qu'il lui demandait d'où venait le coquard violacé qui ornait la partie gauche de son visage.

-Ho, ça... Un petit différend au ministère...Pas pensé à le soigner. Pas grave.

Il lui fit un petit sourire supposé le rassurer, mais il vit que le Serpentard n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses censées calmer l'expression confuse de ses yeux. Il revint à la charge:

-Tu sais, Snape... Si tu veux me dire ou me demander quelque chose, tu peux utiliser ce calepin pour...

_... m'as djà ...ssiné aup...avant?_

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La phrase était à peu près compréhensible en dépit de lacunes nerveuses mais l'écriture dans laquelle elle s'était tracée était tordue, brisée et maladroite, reflétant sans doute l'état des réflexions de Snape.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'en ai des carnets entiers comme celui-là avec des croquis et autres. Regarde.

Il lui tendit alors celui dans lequel il avait commencé à griffonner. Snape le feuilleta, s'arrêtant ça et là sur un dessin, secouant la tête pour certains.

_... me rap...lle pas de... _

L'écriture était à moitié effacée ensuite, Sirius ne put déchiffrer. Puis Snape releva des yeux brillants et perdus sur lui.

_S'est vr...ment p...ssé? Black, prof...te pas de..._

-Ça s'est passé. T'as posé pour moi. Plus ou moins volontairement. Plusieurs fois.

Snape se remit à feuilleter le recueil de dessins le représentant majoritairement. Il s'arrêta sur un crayonné de lui , de dos, semblant clairement avoir été dessiné après quelque activité peu catholique au vu de la tignasse ébouriffée et de la ligne sensuelle de la pose. Il écarquilla les yeux. Merlin c'était lui,ça? Le Serpentard pointa son index sur ce dessin et posa sa question tacite. Sirius hocha la tête, un petit sourire triste lui étirant les lèvres.

-Ça aussi. Plusieurs fois.

Snape, les sourcils froncés, sembla réellement intrigué. Sirius, de son côté, hésitait entre le soulagement le plus total (il lui reparlait!) et l'inquiétude la plus crasse (il m'a...il nous a oublié...?). Le Serpentard feuilleta à nouveau, revint sur certains dessins, s'arrêtant sur d'autres, puis ferma sèchement le carnet avant de le tendre nerveusement à Sirius qui le récupéra, curieux.

-Snape, quel est le problème?

L'autre hésita à répondre, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le feu.

-Dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît... Je suis incapable de sav...

_Sais pl...us s'ils ... vrais ou..._

La fin de la phrase se terminait en gribouillis illisible, le reste de l'écriture était toujours aussi confuse. Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu parles de quoi,là?

_Souvenirs. _

-Hé?

Snape sembla se concentrer tandis qu'il répondait.

_...quels... vrais? Les...quels... faux? Sais... plus. _

_Ils font non seulement revivre les pires souvenirs, mais il les amplifient et les déforment à la longue._ C'est que l'autre imbécile avait expliqué alors qu'ils attendaient de revenir de la prison sorcière... Après un traitement pareil, pas étonnant qu'il se méfiait de la moindre réminiscence produite par son cerveau. Sirius soupira brièvement. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, au final...

-C'est ce que tu voulais savoir les fois où tu es venu me voir?

Snape hocha lentement de la tête.

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu... tu m'évitais?

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça légèrement.

-Snape, j'ai été sincère depuis qu'on est rentrés. Tu peux me croire au moins sur ce point?

Nouveau hochement peu assuré de sa part. Sirius se cala dans son fauteuil.

-C'est déjà ça, je suppose...

Il observa alors le Serpentard qui se mit à s'agiter, visiblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il capta le regard de Sirius sur lui. Il hésita longuement avant de tendre timidement le calepin.

_Comment.. .pour s...voir?_

-...Tu veux savoir le vrai du faux dans tes souvenirs?

_Oui._

-...Pourquoi? Tu pourrais demander à oublier les pires et je te laisse ceux que tu estimerais bons...

_Sem... blent im...rtants. Certains. Trop confus._

Sirius opina du chef et répondit:

-Je t'aiderai de mon mieux Snape, mais va falloir me ménager aussi. J'vais pas tenir une semaine de plus comme celle que je viens de passer...

Le Serpentard hocha à nouveau la tête avec une mine contrite. Sirius soupira.

-Merlin, tu ne m'as jamais facilité la vie, Snape. Franchement...

Snape fit tourner nerveusement le calepin dans ses mains, évitant son regard.

-...Faut-y que j'tienne à toi...

Sirius prononça ces derniers mots avec un sourire fatigué. Il devina alors un petit sourire en réponse dans la minuscule crispation des commissures des lèvres de Snape. L'atmosphère semblait à nouveau un minimum respirable entre eux. Les gestes et les mimiques se firent de moins en moins crispées ou retenues, et ils estimèrent l'un et l'autre qu'ils poursuivraient le lendemain d'un accord tacite, puis se plongèrent dans la contemplation du feu devant eux, attendant simplement le sommeil.

###

**A suivre...**

**Un peu moins tristounet quand même non?**

**Allez, la semaine prochaine, ça gueule et ça s'enferme à double-tour. Comment ça, c'est pas ce qu'on avait dit? Mais... siii c'est un happy end, nomdidiou!**

**Sur ce, hommages.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: J'revendique la propriété de leurs lubies... dans cette histoire... si d'autres y ont pensé, ben... pas d'bol.=/

**Nouvelle semaine de passée, nouveau chapitre... L'avant-avant dernier? **

**Pour les intéressé(e)s, j'peux m'essayer à des ptits hors-séries, soit dans cette histoire soit dans le one-shot-qui-pourrait-ne-plus-en-être-un... Profitez-en, j'ai les vacances la semaine prochaine. **

**Sur ce...**

###

Le lendemain, Sirius eut mal au cou. Ça lui apprendrait à dormir dans un fauteuil, aussi confortable soit-il lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il le savait pourtant, depuis la fois où lui et Snape...Il arrêta ses pensées, tournant un œil vers le fauteuil voisin vide. Merlin, mais combien d'heures dormait-il par nuit?

Il le retrouva assis à la table de la cuisine, sirotant une tasse d'un air pensif. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du Gryffondor, resté à la porte à l'observer, il fit signe qu'une autre tasse l'attendait, encore fumante. Sirius retint à peine une expression surprise et s'assit en face de Snape, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi, chacun à vider lentement sa tasse et à se réchauffer en jetant de temps à autre un œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin intérieur-invisible aux Moldus, oeuf corse...- étrangement bleuâtre dans la lumière matinale d'hiver; puis, de plus en plus, les regards se firent furtivement vers l'autre, jusqu'à finir par se croiser. Snape sembla légèrement hésitant puis finalement montra le calepin. L'écriture qui s'y dessina sembla un minimum régulière cette fois. Et les phrases étaient complètes. Snape devait être épuisé la veille.

_Black... Toi et moi, c'en était où avant que...?_

Sirius fut silencieux un moment. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais...

-Tu as quel genre de souvenirs nous concernant? Récents, j'entends...

Snape cligna des yeux deux-trois fois, les sourcils froncés avant de répondre:

_Des bribes de toi et moi... intimes?_

Il fixa la fenêtre, l'air hésitant.

_Amants?_

Sirius eut un petit sourire en lisant ce mot. Ça lui rappela cette conversation, un soir, après l'amour... Il croisa le regard curieux du Serpentard. Il semblait attendre sa réponse. Sirius agrandit son sourire et hocha la tête.

-Amants, oui.

Lui n'en avait pas, des bribes de souvenirs... Des pans entiers de vie commune qu'il chérissait.

-Snape, que te reste-t-il, au juste?

_Je te l'ai dit. Des bribes de souvenirs que j'ai réussi sans doute à préserver grâce à l'Occlumencie. Et d'autres choses... pour lesquelles je n'ai rien pu faire...j'espère._

-D'autres choses? Lesquelles?

L'écriture recommença à se faire hachée et quasi-illisible tandis que l'expression de Snape s'assombrit.

_Des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître... Elle m'empêchent de croire que j'ai pu réellement préserver des souvenirs de toi et moi..._

-Pourtant nous...

_La première fois qu'on s'est embrassés, c 'était...?_

-Ici.

_Et qu'on a..._

-Débarras. Sur un tapis taché.

_Merlin..._

-...Ce n'est pas ce dont tu te rappelles?

_Si...Justement... _

-C'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air!

_Certes non... J'avais juste une certaine appréhension... qu'ils aient pu y toucher... Comme pour les autres... Mais ils sont réels... Lacunaires mais... réels... n'est-ce pas?  
_

Une sorte de soulagement triste se lut dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Snape... est-ce qu'il y a des souvenirs dont tu es sûr qu'ils ont été changés?

Snape eut une expression confuse et hésitante.

_Peut-être..._

-Peux-tu m'en dire quelques-uns?

L'écriture fut presque illisible, Sirius dut se concentrer, les yeux plissés, pour la déchiffrer.

_Tu m'as toujours haï sans raison valable..._

Sirius se prépara à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une autre phrase apparut.

_Tu as tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois, le sourire aux lèvres._

-Faux!... Ju...Juste une fois et... Merlin...

Il se prit le front dans la main tandis qu'il lisait à la suite la plupart des sévices qu'il avait infligés au Serpentard du temps des Maraudeurs, certains exagérés en nombres, d'autres en intensité (non, ils ne l'avaient pas déshabillés 'entièrement', ce jour-là...et encore moins... ). Il ne pouvait nier aucun d'entre eux... Tout juste les rectifier. Quant à ceux concernant son passé de Mangemort...il aurait bien été capable de faire de pareilles choses, contraint ou non. Il ne pouvait rassurer Snape sur rien et ça le rendait malade.

Snape s'arrêta en le voyant se prendre la tête entre ses mains, les yeux baissés et les épaules voûtées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi misérable...du moins dans ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de lui. Il était arrogant, suffisant et cruel. Impitoyable et... Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qui venait de remonter, malgré tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Il voulait le sentir contre lui et répondre. Il secoua la tête, confus... 'Il te hait.'

_Il te hait._

Sirius se figea en lisant les mots d'un noir profond inscrits sur le calepin. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Non.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Snape.

-Non, Snape. Retire ces mots.

Le Serpentard parut déstabilisé. Les mots restaient néanmoins.

-Retire-les, j'te dis!

Sirius s'empara du calepin pour le jeter loin de lui avant de se rasseoir, le visage crispé, et de se couvrir les yeux d'une main tremblante. Snape ne sut comment réagir. Il chercha du regard l'endroit où était tombé le calepin. Il l'aperçut dans un coin et amorça le geste de se lever lorsqu'il entendit Sirius murmurer:

-Je... Je t'ai fait les pires crasses, je sais... Je t'ai vraiment détesté... J'ai même souhaité ta mort... Ils n'ont pas eu à tellement exagérer tes souvenirs en fin de compte...

Il soupira en se redressant, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et un rictus douloureux sur le visage. Snape continuait à l'observer d'une expression inquiète.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais. Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point nos relations ont été pourries...Mais... Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire avant... Tout ça... Je... Snape, je t'aime. N'en doute pas, j't'en prie...

Snape soutint quelques secondes le regard désespéré de Sirius avant de se lever et aller ramasser le calepin. Il se retourna pour observer le Gryffondor à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce, laissant Sirius soupirer tristement, les yeux fermés.

* * *

Le reste de la journée puis de la suivante et de celle encore après eurent pour Sirius un air de déjà-vu amer. Snape s'était cloîtré dans son laboratoire à la cave et fut invisible jusqu'à tard dans la nuit du troisième jour; pas moyen pour le Gryffondor de s'excuser de sa conduite dans la matinée du premier. Il n'osait guère plus l'affronter. Sirius était en train de lire dans son lit, tentant de se changer les idées, lorsque Snape entra dans la chambre. Il se redressa, surpris et fébrile en commençant sa phrase:

-Snape, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour! J'av...

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit._

Sirius fixa l'écriture plus régulière à nouveau des pensées de Snape. Il voulut tendre une main pour attraper celle du Serpentard, mais s'abstint, provoquant un regard perplexe de ce dernier. Il savait qu'il devait aller doucement. Ça le bouffait, mais il ne voulait pas reprendre de risque. Aller doucement... La dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à ce genre de geste, il l'avait évité par la suite... Il baissa les yeux sur le tapis vert et argent au pied du lit quelques secondes puis les refixa sur le calepin, anxieux.

-Tu... Tu me crois au moins quand...?

_Oui._

Sirius leva son regard et croisa celui de Snape. Il n'arrivait plus à les lire, ces yeux. Et le doute...son doute à lui le reprenait à chaque tentative échouée. En baissant les yeux à nouveau, il lut:

_Pourquoi tu as écarté ta main?_

-Écoute...je ne veux pas te forcer non plus à... Si tu n'es plus... intéressé, bah...

_Retire ce que tu m'a promis lorsque j'ai voulu partir. _

-Pardon?

_Retire ce que tu m'as promis. _

-Snape, je...

_Touche-moi, Black._

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

_Je veux savoir si cette envie que j'ai d'être touché par toi relève d'un simple besoin humain ou d'un désir un peu plus poussé et élaboré. _

-Tu veux savoir si...? C'est à ça que tu passes tes journées, au sous-sol? A cogiter sur le fait d'avoir ou non du désir pour moi?

_Je me suis également remis au travail des potions, je te signale..._

-Alors je peux revenir?

_Tu n'en a jamais été exclu._

-Menteur.

_Viens demain, et tu verras. _

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, Snape. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

_Tu veux me toucher?_

-...

_Black, réponds-moi._

-Oui.

_Dans ce cas..._

L'écriture se faisait de plus en plus régulière à présent. Merlin, il était temps qu'il revienne, ce petit calepin. Face au reste d'hésitation de Sirius, Snape décida de prendre l'initiative. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu, ce faisant. Il s'accroupit et attrapa la main que Sirius avait trop faiblement tendue vers lui à son goût pour l'appliquer contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la tiédeur qu'elle lui transmettait. Cette impression lui était familière, pas de doute. Azkaban ruinait les souvenirs et la raison, pas les réflexes ou les sensations. Il sentit Sirius lui caresser la pommette de son pouce, doucement, traçant sa courbe. Les frissons qui lui parcoururent l'échine lui semblèrent alors terriblement familiers. Pas de doute non plus, c_es_ souvenirs n'avaient pas été retouchés. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais il ne savait pas si... Une vague hésitation persistait malgré tout...

_Embrasse-moi, Black. _

La caresse sur sa joue s'arrêta. Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier le fixait, une expression curieuse dans le regard. « A quoi tu joues? », semblait-il dire... Lui-même se le demandait. Il savait qu'il se forçait quelque part... Si Sirius ne lui avait pas confirmé à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait été familier avec ce genre de contact avec lui, il aurait facilement renoncé à la moindre attraction qu'il ressentait envers le Gryffondor tant cette dernière lui semblait absurde, impensable et le rendait plus confus qu'autre chose. Il voulait plus. Parce qu'il savait à présent que Sirius le lui donnerait. Il le savait de façon certaine. Il n'avait pas l'assurance que lui, il prendrait, néanmoins. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il demandait au Gryffondor de le toucher, d'avoir envers lui des gestes intimes. Il voyait bien que ce dernier se retenait depuis qu'il avait, dans un élan de panique, failli quitter cette maison. Il se sentit reconnaissant d'en avoir été empêché.

_Embrasse-moi, Sirius._

Une main sur celle du Gryffondor, toujours posée sur sa joue, il tendit le cou en signe d'invitation. Sirius sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La dernière et seule fois que Snape l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était au moment de le quitter. Là, il proposait de retrouver un peu de ce qu'ils avaient connus avant d'avoir été salement mis à mal, sans pour autant en garantir la pérennité. Il ne voulait pas de faux espoirs. Il l'avait dit à Snape, pourtant.

Il se contenta d'observer la prunelle noire de ce dernier, hésitant. Il voyait bien que le Serpentard n'était pas complètement à l'aise, et l'idée de le forcer le rebutait plus que tout. Une petite voix néanmoins lui criait « Il vient de te le demander, andouille! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? ». Sirius soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tout cela était ridicule... Il sentit le visage de Snape se tendre sous sa main et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour se faire cette remarque. L'avait-il prononcé à haute voix? Toujours est-il que le regard de Snape exprimait un mélange d'inquiétude et de déception. Ce dernier se recula légèrement et desserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa main. Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il n'avait pas donné sa réponse encore, comment pouvait-il décider lui-même que...? « Il te demande pas une réponse, il veut que tu agisses, abruti! » La petite voix, encore elle. « Mais grouille! Tu vois pas qu'il est sur le point de s'en aller? Et il te redemandera pas deux fois un truc pareil, compte là-dessus! » Vraie ou fausse, la dernière remarque de la petite voix fut le déclic.

Sirius s'empara du visage de Snape des deux mains et l'attira vers le sien, écrasant littéralement ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard dans sa panique. Ce dernier sembla surpris brièvement, puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations que lui procuraient le baiser qui s'adoucit rapidement. Il se sentit répondre instinctivement, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres afin d'approfondir tout ça, le baiser et son analyse.

Cette dernière ne dura pas bien longtemps. Trop occupé qu'il était à batailler de la langue avec le Gryffondor. Oh Merlin il devait être salement atteint lui aussi pour aller jusqu'à repousser son... partenaire?...amant?-oh oui, aucun doute possible: amant, pas moins en tout cas- sur le lit, et se positionner par-dessus lui, continuant à l'embrasser. Sirius, lui, enroula un bras autour de sa taille sitôt plaqué sur le matelas, son autre main maintenant fermement la nuque de Snape. Hors de question de le laisser partir. Il sentit une main défaire un à un les boutons de son veston, puis de sa chemise pour ensuite caresser lentement son torse, longeant la cicatrice et faisant gémir alors Sirius dans la bouche du Serpentard. La main descendit alors plus bas, dégrafant cette fois son pantalon pour s'y insinuer. Là, Sirius dut récupérer sa bouche pour souffler précipitamment, le cœur s'accélérant bursquement:

-Snape, pour être franc, j'en ai salement envie aussi mais je doute qu'après un mois et demi d'abstinence et de stress, je tienne suffisamment longtemps pour...Gnh...

Le Serpentard ignora le commentaire et poursuivit ce qu'il avait entrepris, reprenant possession de la bouche du Gryffondor et activant sa main qu'il mût à l'instinct, caressant, frôlant, se faisant plus vigoureuse vers la fin. L'autre ne dura pas longtemps, en effet, gémissant bruyamment sous ses caresses puis se tendant brusquement avant mettre fin au baiser pour crier son nom finalement, d'une voix cassée. Snape s'allongea alors tout contre Sirius haletant, la tête appuyée sur son bras, fixant sa main souillée d'un air calme.

Il aurait dû se sentir embarrassé et sale. Il n'en était rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait lui avait semblé terriblement naturel et normal. Il sentit Sirius gigoter légèrement en grommelant quelque chose à propos de sa baguette puis revenir en place après l'avoir récupérée sur la table de chevet, tenant l'objet de sa quête dans la main. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage rapide sur la main de Snape et en direction de la zone sinistrée avant de murmurer, les yeux fermés:

-Merlin, Snape, t'es toujours aussi buté...

Ce disant, il caressa vaguement les cheveux du Seprentard avant d'ajouter.

-Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te rends la pareille...

Snape voulut répliquer et se mit à chercher son calepin à tâtons. Il avait dû tomber par terre lorsque Sirius avait finalement choisi de répondre à sa requête. Peu patient et sentant le sommeil arriver pour le coup, il lança un _accio_ muet et récupéra le calepin avant de le poser à la verticale sur le torse de Sirius, lui permettant de lire:

_Pas nécessaire. Fatigué. _

Sirius fut partagé entre la déception du refus et la joie soulagée de voir une écriture de plus en plus familière s'afficher sur le petit carnet. Il insista:

-Mais tu...

_Pas maintenant. Dormir... Plus tard. Promis. T'aime..._

Le calepin tomba ensuite à plat avec la main qui le tenait sur la poitrine de Sirius. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête et vit que le Serpentard dormait à présent, une expression paisible sur le visage. Il colla son front quelque secondes contre le sien, les yeux fermés d'aise et un sourire aux lèvres, dégustant l'instant qu'il pensait ne plus retrouver. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner, lui aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégager son bras doucement de sous la tête de son désormais ancien-ex-amant. Il serait engourdi demain. Tant pis.

###

**A suivre...**

**Ahlala, la fin officielle se profile... **

**Merci pour les commentaires, et pour les "anonymes", z'êtes adorables et bigrement frustrants: pas moyen d'vous répondre~. M'enfin, vous restez adorables. ^^**

**Bon weekend!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: J'possède le hibou outré, le carreau pété et l'horrible manie de Sirius de faire des bruits de bouche lorsqu'il attends et que ça l'ennuie. Comment ça, j'en parle pas dans cette histoire? Et alors?

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire, je crois... quoique, le prochain est pas mal dans son genre non plus...  
**

###

_Un mois plus tard..._

*Toc Toc*

Un léger froncement de sourcils.

*Toc Toc*

Un nez qui se plissa.

*TocTocToc*

Une paupière encore endormie qui se soulèva tant bien que mal.

-Qué?

*TOCTOCTOC**Bling!*

Cette fois, le bruit de verre brisé réveilla complètement Sirius qui redressa la tête-c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un bras bloqué qu'il ne sentait de toute façon plus et un autre qui n'était pas le sien lancé en travers de la poitrine- et chercha du regard l'origine du bruit. Il aperçut un hibou à la fenêtre, l'observant de ses grands yeux dorés à travers le carreau qu'il venait de casser en essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux.

Sirius plissa les yeux. Des carreaux d'époque. Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à cette maison à la base, mais maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui, il fallait qu'un oiseau fourbe vînt dégrader son domicile. Intolérable. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Le piaf, quant à lui, sembla hautement vexé du traitement auquel il avait droit. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, se peler les serres à attirer l'attention de deux types aussi patibulaires...surtout le barbichu, là, avec son air de tueur... Le look beatnik, c'était un peu dépassé... à son âge en plus... l'autre n'avait pas l'air bien mieux avec son air de..comment encore? Gothique?

Sirius se sentit insulté par le regard de l'oiseau. Il ne l'aimait pas. Qui que ce fût qui l'ait envoyé, il espérait qu'il ne lui enverrait plus un volatile aussi désagréable de prime abord. Il devait se dégager maintenant pour pouvoir savoir ce qui lui avait valu un réveil pareil. Il jeta un regard vers Snape, toujours endormi à ses côtés. Un piaillement à la fenêtre lui rappela de se presser.

Roulant des yeux, il siffla un nom d'oiseau avant de déplacer délicatement le bras de Snape pour ensuite chercher à se dégager de sous sa tête. Il grimaça en sentant le sang circuler à nouveau dans le poids mort qui lui servait de bras. Un autre piaillement. Sirius se leva, essayant de faire abstraction des picotements qui lui parcouraient le côté droit, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il se saisit rageusement du petit parchemin que l'oiseau fit passer à travers le carreau brisé et le déplia. C'était l'écriture de Harry.

_Cher Sirius,_

_ Mon mois de stage pratique est enfin terminé, j'ai pensé que je pourrais à nouveau venir vous rendre une petite visite pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Ici, c'est infernal, Fleur est enceinte jusqu'aux dents et ...Ah mais je garde ça pour plus tard, devant un thé, héhé... _

_Je passe vers 3 heures._

_Harry_

_P.S: C'est mon nouveau hibou, il s'appelle Edward. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien._

Sirius replia le parchemin avec un regard en coin vers le volatile qui semblait le toiser d'un air méprisant en attendant sa réponse. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se jauger, puis Sirius fit vers le piaf un petit geste brusque de la main tenant le bout de parchemin avec un « Pcchhitt! » et Edward sursauta et s'envola aussitôt, effrayé et furieux d'avoir été traité de la sorte.

Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il relut le message de son filleul, jeta un œil à l'horloge. Dix heures et quelques. Il avait le temps. Il baissa les yeux sur le Serpentard encore endormi. Les tics étaient toujours présents, mais il continuait à dormir, c'était déjà ça. Il caressa légèrement sa joue avant de se lever et de s'étirer, sentant sa colonne vertébrale craquer avec délice. Un pied entrant en contact violent avec ses tibia le fit sursauter et se retourner. Snape avait ouvert un œil et tenait son calepin en direction de Sirius.

_Bruyant, Black._

-Bien dormi?

_Mieux dormi. 'Tait quoi ce bruit avant?_

-Le br... oh. Un hibou. Il m'a pété un carreau.

_S'qu'il voulait?_

-Un message. De Harry. Il vient cet après-midi.

Sirius vit Snape se crisper légèrement. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, ce dernier posant sa main calepinée sur son giron.

_Je peux éviter d'être là?_

-...Il y aura sans doute du massepain...

Snape sembla hésiter, mais finit par secouer la tête.

-Il va bien falloir que tu voies d'autres gens...

_Tu me suffis, Black. Besoin de personne d'autre._

Sirius adorait ce genre de phrase, auparavant assez rares pour qu'il ait eu envie d'arracher la page pour l'encadrer, mais là, il s'agissait de le faire un minimum sortir du huis-clos dans lequel ils vivaient depuis une semaine et quelques. Il se pencha sur Snape pour l'embrasser doucement avant de lui murmurer:

-Tu ne peux pas rester cloîtré ici, quand même.

_Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, pour ma part._

-...T'as peur de Harry?

_Que? Non!_

-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'objection à au moins saluer mon filleul?

_Pas envie. _

-Il a envie de te voir.

_Et moi pas. _

-Tu n'as pas envie de le voir ou tu n'as pas envie qu'il te voit?

_Les deux... Ah mais tu m'agaces, Black!_

-J'espère bien. Passe au moins en coup de vent.

_Écoute, je..._

-Essaye au moins de te pointer pour les potins Weasley.

_Et pourquoi je le ferais?_

-Parce que tu adores ça.

_Tiens donc._

-Je te le jure. Dès que tu pouvais les descendre sans possibilité de répliquer, tu le faisais. T'en avais le petit doigt qui tapotait de satisfaction.

_Merlin..._

-Passe au moins.

Snape soupira en se relevant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se persuader que les images odieuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'était pas réelles. Si Sirius avait dit qu'il avait été présent volontairement aux visites du nabot, c'est que c'était vrai. Et puis le massepain... Il avait quelques bribes d'un Potter lui en donnant avec le sourire niais qui le caractérisait.

Il avait mis ces images sur le compte d'une tentative curieuse de son esprit de raccrocher quelques morceaux épars de sa mémoire. Un peu comme lorsqu'on testait un nouveau plat en mélangeant des restes. Le résultat n'était pas toujours des plus heureux, et parfois même incongru. C'est dans cette catégorie que le Serpentard avait classé ce souvenir, apparemment vrai, aux dires de Sirius.

Si ça ne s'était tenu qu'à lui, il aurait barricadé les portes et se serait contenté de Sirius, de thé et de pâte d'amande. Irréalisable, bien entendu. Enfin, disons que Sirius n'aurait guère approuvé l'idée des planches clouées sur les issues de leur domicile. Il avait déjà l'air assez contrarié par un carreau brisé...

_Très bien, je passerai. Arrange-toi pour parler des Weasley au début._

Le sourire par lequel Sirius lui répondit lui donna paradoxalement envie de se barricader à nouveau et de se contenter de Sirius. Le thé était disponible en cuisine et tant pis pour le massepain.

* * *

Lorsque les coups retentirent à la porte dans Grimmauld, Snape était déjà en train de bougonner sous l'œil blasé de Sirius qui se leva pour aller ouvrir à son filleul. Les éclats de voix dans l'entrée lui donnaient déjà envie de fuir, mais il tiendrait bon. Il y avait pas mal d'enjeu à la clef, et il avait promis au Gryffondor de tenir au moins le quart d'heure.

-Professeur Snape! Comment allez-vous?

_Grmpf._

Un sourcil froncé de Sirius le ramena à une expression un peu plus sophistiquée.

_Comme un lundi, Potter. _

Harry se tourna vers Sirius, un regard interrogateur et un geste vers sa gorge. Ce dernier secouant la tête avec un petit sourire indiquant que non, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Le jeune homme réagit à l'information en haussant les épaules, puis en s'installant sur un fauteuil, déposant au passage un petit paquet près du Serpentard mal à l'aise.

-Pour vous. Faits par Molly.

Snape fit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Tout cela lui semblait vaguement familier, en effet. Et pas _si_ désagréable. Enfin...Le babillement- comment nommer ça autrement- du Potter en manque de conversation civilisée- lire: avec des gens civilisés,hum- ne l'agaçait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Et donc Fleur est arrivée au Terrier. Elle est enceinte...Énorme. Ginny n'arrête pas de faire des remarques.

_J'attends de voir le jour où vous vous déciderez à vous reproduire, Potter. S'il s'agit toujours de ce petit monstre roux, je vous souhaite bien du courage._

-Très drôle, professeur. Bref, Bill est en mission pour les Gringotts, là, et Fleur a du mal à utiliser sa magie dans son état, alors elle passe quelques jours chez Molly jusqu'à son retour. Je vous laisse évidemment deviner l'ambiance qu'il y a au Terrier.

-Molly a toujours autant de mal avec sa belle-fille?

-Hmm et bien disons que Fleur est très à cheval sur la nourriture. Figure-toi qu'elle s'est mise aux trucs moldus. Le bio, qu'elle appelle-ça. Ça rend Molly à moitié folle.

Sirius jeta un regard en coin à Snape, histoire de le dissuader de brandir son calepin suite à la réplique de Harry. Ne cède pas à la facilité, Snape, semblaient-ils lui dire. Ce dernier se ravisa d'un air légèrement boudeur. Le Gryffondor adressa alors un sourire à son filleul, l'incitant à continuer.

-Oui donc elle veut le meilleur pour son bébé _blablabla_*, un certain type de pomme, un certain type de poireau, etc... Molly se crispe dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. La dernière trouvaille a failli l'achever... Vous connaissez la cuisine des Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius hocha de la tête d'un air béat.

-Savoureuse...

_Lourde._

-Snape!

-Elle tient au corps, on va dire.

_Simple question de formulation euphémique. _

-... Toujours est-il que nous sommes d'accord. Ça nourrit...

Harry et Sirius ignorèrent le haussement de sourcils éloquent de Snape pour poursuivre.

-Alors, elle a demandé quoi de si horrible à Molly?

-Du tofu.

_Merlin..._

-Du quoi?

-Du tofu... Molly a failli s'étrangler dans son ragoût.

-C'est quoi, du tofu?

-Une éponge comestible. Ou, en tout cas, c'est tout comme. Ils mangent ça en Asie. 'C'est très bon pour la santé'.

Harry avait imité l'accent français de Fleur dans sa dernière phrase, provoquant un début de sourire chez Snape.

_Votre pseudo-imitation est pratiquement aussi agaçante que l'original, félicitations, Potter. Pour votre gouverne à vous deux, le tofu est élaboré à partir de soja et est riche en protéines végétales. _

-Une éponge comestible, donc.

_Bien cuisiné, c'est très bon._

-T'as déjà goûté ce truc?

_Tout à fait. C'était fameux._

-Insipide.

_Mal cuisiné, ça l'est. Sauf le respect de Molly Weasley, bien entendu._

-Je prétendrai ne pas avoir lu cette phrase. Donc oui, Molly a manqué s'étrangler avec la chocogrenouille qu'elle venait d'attraper avant de se mettre à user de mots que la décence m'interdit de retranscrire ici.

_Vous nous avez habitués à mieux, Potter. _

-J'avoue que j'aurai honte de les répéter devant mon parrain et vous. Heureusement pour Fleur, elle ne comprenait pas le dixième de ce qu'elle lui a dit... C'est alors que George a passé la porte, et là...

Snape suivit l'épisode du chou-fleur et du chamallow divinatoire- intrigue bien trop complexe pour avoir sa place ici et qui s'acheva sur un Ron tartinant les murs du salon de purée de potiron, aussi effaré que les personnes présentes- puis se décida à prendre congé. Il avait déjà assez sociabilisé comme ça. _Point trop n'en faut_, comme on disait en français, et comme l'indiqua le Serpentard d'un mouvement de calepin redevenu habile. Il embarqua au passage le paquet de « faits pas Molly » et se retira dans son antre laborantine. Il y resta tout l'après-midi, les laissant parler de lui tranquillement...

... Ce que fit Harry sitôt la porte de la cave claquée. Il jeta un œil dans la direction où avait disparu Snape puis se pencha, un ton plus sérieux dans la voix.

-Alors?... Il a l'air plutôt en forme... Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air sur les rotules, comme on dit.

-Ah oui?

-T'as une tête à pas faire tes nuits. Pas facile à gérer, j'imagine.

-J'ai cru que j'allais...comment ils disent encore? Péter...

-Une durite.

-Péter une durite, oui. Il m'est revenu dans un état...Pas moyen de savoir ce qui lui tournait dans la tête, il m'évitait, il restait tout le temps enfermé en bas à faire Merlin sait quoi... J'avais l'impression de repartir à zéro et même en-dessous.

Ce disant, il posa son front sur ses mains croisées dans une posture lasse. Harry lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en guise de geste amical et compatissant.

-Ça s'est apparemment réglé, non?

- Oui plus ou moins... Parce qu'il a choisi de me faire confiance...Il était temps qu'ils me rendent ce foutu calepin...

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-J'ai entendu parler de ta...visite au ministère lorsque j'ai dû rendre mon rapport ce matin. Tu savais qu'il y avait des photos de la tête du chef du secteur judiciaire qui circulaient? T'as une sacrée droite, mine de.

-T'en as amené une?

-Ouaip.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa poche une petite photo représentant un homme d'un certain âge au nez visiblement cassé et ensanglanté qui tentait de cacher la vue de sa main. Sirius, le menton posé sur une main, étouffa un rire avant de marmonner:

-Sale con... Figure-toi que c'est lui qui a décidé d'envoyer Snape...

-...au secteur « F ». Oui, j'ai entendu. Apparemment; c'est remonté aux oreilles de Kingsley. Il a pas vraiment apprécié « l'initiative ».

-Verdict?

-Blâme... La réputation de Snape n'est pas suffisamment bonne pour justifier un limogeage. La tienne, en revanche, te l'a évité de peu...

-Ils me l'ont bousillé, Harry.

-Il avait pourtant l'air... normal.

-Hmm moui. Il récupère plus vite que je l'avais espéré. Mais j'suis pas vraiment dupe non plus. Les cauchemars, maintenant, on sera deux à les faire.

-J'en suis désolé, Sirius...

-Bah... Bon et sinon, quoi de nouveau du côté des Malfoy?...

La discussion continua plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire, et la nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Harry quitta Grimmauld, laissant un Sirius un brin plus détendu. Ce dernier, une fois la porte fermée, se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, le silence piqueté des petits bruits réguliers de la pendule lui rappelant ces jours, ces semaines d'incertitudes et d'angoisse. Il avait envie de le voir. Et une bouffée de snapite aigüe, une...

Le Gryffondor soupira. C'en était à se demander qui de lui ou Snape avait le plus été affecté par le séjour du Serpentard à Azkaban. Il renifla, balayant du regard l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il se posât sur la porte de la cave qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il en actionna la poignée. Il réprima un petit sourire et descendit pour la première fois dans le laboratoire aménagé au sous-sol depuis près d'un mois.

Une odeur aigre et douce à la fois l'accueillit avant même qu'il ne parvînt au bas des marches. Snape avait recommencé à fabriquer et tester des potions. Sirius s'attendit alors à le voir penché sur son chaudron ou à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin quelconque, l'air concentré, mais c'est endormi, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur un livre qu'il le retrouva.

On aurait dit un gamin avec son doudou. La comparaison fit pouffer Sirius avant qu'il ne lèvât les yeux en imaginant la tête de Snape s'il l'entendait. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se posa sur un tabouret tout près avant de s'appuyer sur la table, le menton dans les mains, pour s'offrir le luxe de dévisager le Serpentard.

Snape détestait quand il faisait ça, et ce même avant qu'il n'allât à Azkaban, en dehors des moments où Sirius le dessinait, et là encore, il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Sirius, lui, aimait l'observer. Le visage anguleux et pâle aux lèvres fines tranchant sur la noirceur de ses cheveux ponctués ça et là d'un trait argenté. Cheveux au potentiel hautement esthétique, au demeurant, lorsqu'un séjour en prison ne les avait pas temporairement ternis. Idem pour le nez... Non, James n'était pas en train de hurler de l'au-delà et Rémus n'était pas en train de ricaner nerveusement...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils en auraient pensé, _eux_, s'il avaient été encore en vie? Il s'essaya à imaginer leurs réactions tandis qu'il gardait les yeux sur le visage endormi et encore à peu près paisible de Snape. James avait légèrement râlouillé quand il était sorti avec son cousin mais sinon ne commentait jamais ses fréquentations. Seulement là, il vivait avec celui qui leur avait servi allègrement de souffre-douleur, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Il aurait peut-être fini par se résigner, bougonnant pour la forme tel le Snape moyen lors des visites de Harry... Remus, aurait joué la carte de l'ami perplexe mais tolérant, comme d'habitude. Quoique...s'il étaient restés en vie, tout aurait été différent, lui et Snape ne se seraient sans doute jamais retrouvés ainsi...

Il claqua la langue à cette pensée, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez le Serpentard. Sirius se tendit alors, jusqu'à ce que le sourcil reprît sa place, puis esquissa un sourire. Il allait reprendre le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le visage de Snape se crisper nerveusement et le calepin posé à portée de main se couvrir d'une écriture hachée et illisible. Sirius se pencha vers lui, le visage inquiet, et avança une main pour lui toucher le visage.

-Snape, réveille-toi...

Il eut à peine le temps de frôler le visage du Serpentard que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et jeta des regards affolés autour de lui avant de finalement voir Sirius sans pour autant parvenir à se calmer.

-Tu cauchemardais...

Le Gryffondor avait parlé doucement, caressant la joue de Snape dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, semblant s'accrocher à lui du regard pour éviter de céder à la panique. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui murmurer de quoi le calmer, Snape ayant décidé que sa seule vue ne lui suffisait apparemment pas.

Il l'embrassa sans prévenir, violemment, s'agrippant à sa nuque et manquant de le faire tomber de son siège. Le Gryffondor tenta de calmer un minimum les ardeurs de son amant, histoire de ne pas finir une si belle histoire le crâne fracassé sur un sol de pierre, mais rien n'y fit. Le baiser se fit plus doux mais insistant également, presque désespéré. Il réclamait une réponse que Sirius ne tarda pas à lui donner, une fois qu'il put se lever de son tabouret, accompagné dans son geste par Snape qui le plaqua alors contre la table, refusant de le lâcher. Il sentit ensuite le col de sa chemise se faire plus lâche et un courant d'air frais lui courir sur le torse, imité par une main glacée qui le fit frissonner aussi bien de froid que d'excitation.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu prendre les devants ainsi. Snape était en train de le déshabiller dans l'optique d'une bagatelle dûment menée par lui-même dans son propre labo, son sanctuaire, sa chasse gardée. Que faire? L'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable ou bien laisser faire et profiter de ce que son amant avait en tête? Le choix ne fut pas difficile à faire pour Sirius. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la table, entoura le cou du Serpentard de ses bras, sa taille de ses jambes, et mit son cerveau en veille. Tout juste s'il eut le temps de s'imaginer un couinement de dégoût potteresque d'outre-tombe, suivi d'un ricanement lupinisant, avant de commencer à déboutonner la robe de Snape à son tour.

*En français dans le texte

###

**A suivre...**

**Pfiou un chapitre un peu plus long que dans mes souvenirs. L'avant dernier... (et puis l'épilogue). Personne n'a de suggestion pour des hors-séries?**

**Un gros merci aux reviewers, anonymes/ sans compte feufeu ou feufeutés. Un plaisir à lire. Que oui.^^**

**Salutations bucoliques!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Rien à déclarer. Non non. Que dalle... Hmm en cherchant bien... Ben non. Rien finalement...

**Dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Mais y aura d'autres publications pour les intéressés. ^^**

**Ecrit suite à une crise de flemmingite aiguë. Un de mes chapitres préférés parmi mes écrits.  
**

###

Il y avait une chose qui faisait que Sirius, en plus du fait d'être homo et surtout amoureux, aimait particulièrement coucher avec Snape: le sommeil qui suivait leurs étreintes était systématiquement dépourvu de rêves. Cerise sur le spéculoos- oui, chacun son petit truc sucré- il se réveillait dans les bras du Serpentard. Que demander de plus? Merlin, si seulement il avait pu se rendre compte plus tôt du potentiel du pâlot...

Il se vit dans sa tête, tandis qu'il fixait vaguement le plafond d'un air à peine réveillé, allongé sur la table de travail et Snape encore endormi et calé entre ses jambes, jeune étudiant à Poudlard et faisant une cour effrénée au Serpentard qui... Il sentit ce dernier bouger, le faisant baisser des yeux. Le pauvre, pensa Sirius en constatant l'inconfort certain de sa position. Lui-même commençait à avoir mal au dos. Maudite quarantaine. Ils devaient bouger de là sous peine de ne plus être en mesure de réitérer leur précédente activité avant quelque temps, ce qui, sans aucun doute, contrarierait également le Serpentard. Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de ce dernier en parlant bas:

-Hé, Snape, remue-toi de là, que j'puisse nous transplaner au moins dans la piaule...

Il entendit un bruit de respiration typique de quelqu'un mal réveillé puis sentit une main le palper avant de se diriger vers la table, cherchant quelque chose. Quelques secondes et un claquement de doigts impatient plus tard, le calepin était dans sa main.

_N'est pas dans la chambre?_

-...Non...

_Où alors...? ...Froid...Attends...Labo...?_

-... Oui.

_Black, dis-moi que je rêve... non cauchemarde..._

-Non.

_On vient de le faire dans le labo de potions...?_

-Oui... Enfin... C'était y a un moment, déjà.

_Mon labo... _

-Hého, c'était pas le sanctuaire de Delphes non plus!

_Tu as raison...c'était plus._

-T'abuses...

_Black, sortons de là..._

-C'est dans ce but, que je t'ai réveillé, figure-toi. J'allais te proposer de transplaner dans notre lit...

_Pas avant d'avoir nettoyé ce... tout ça. _

-...Euh très bien, mais dégage-toi de là dans ce cas... Et ne fais pas cette tête. Ça va être nett...

_J't'ai pas forcé, hein? Pour...ça..._

Sirius cligna des yeux. Snape avait une expression misérable tandis qu'il l'interrogeait du regard.

-De...Pardon?

_Black, ce... Avant. Je t'ai...?_

-Merlin, je suis suffisamment grand pour pouvoir te dire non, Snape. Hier soir, ce n'était pas le cas, crois-moi. Loin de là. Trrrèèès loin de là. Maintenant vire ta main de mon genou que je descende pour remettre un minimum d'ordre. J'veux me retrouver au lit rapidement, ne t'en déplaise. Ouch!

Une lombaire fit part de son mécontentement d'une façon aussi bruyante que douloureuse lorsque Sirius descendit de l'établis. Il grommela un juron avant de récupérer sa baguette et d'aider Snape à rendre aux environs un semblant de décence. Un transplanage deux étages plus haut- courbatures et flemmingite aidant- et un lit occupé à deux plus tard, ils se rendormirent pour encore une heure ou deux. Snape se leva le premier, rejoint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard par un Sirius échevelé et à moitié sapé. Après un regard critique vers l'horloge, ce dernier se versa du thé en bâillant, provoquant alors le même réflexe chez le Serpentard.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre... De nous deux.

_Tiens donc._

-On était jeunes et à Poudlard. Ensembles.*sip*

_Sacrée fiction..._

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_Parce qu'on aurait jamais pu l'être là-bas._

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

_Ah oui? Explique-moi alors. Comment le petit con que tu étais aurait pu finir par trouver le moindre charme au laideron introverti que j'étais?_

-Dis pas ça... T'étais pas...

_Si, je l'étais, Black. Tu me l'as dit, re-dit, répété jusqu'à la nausée._

-Snape, je...

Il venait d'aborder un sujet sensible sans aucune précaution et Snape avait repris ce regard agressif qu'il avait connu toutes ces années. Il s'en mordit la lèvre de dépit en baissant les yeux. Il avait bien décidé de faire abstraction des crasses que Snape lui avait faites, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire de même en retour? Certes, il ne l'avait pas envoyé tout droit dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, ne l'avait pas humilié publiquement avec cette singulière régularité et intensité dont James et lui avaient fait preuve. Mais tout c'était il y a trente ans, il y a prescrip...

Prescription, mes fesses! Pensa le Gryffondor. Azkaban lui avait tout rafraîchi, niveau souvenirs pourris... Sirius se prit alors la tête dans la main, grognant. Il aperçut un peu plus tard la main de Snape s'agiter dans un coin de son champ de vision, appelant son attention. Il hésita un peu avant de relever les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'expression du Serpentard s'était adoucie. Il tendait son calepin.

_Black, le fait que je n'ai pas oublié ce qui tu m'as fait subir ne change rien à ce que je ressens actuellement pour toi, alors épargne-moi une crise de panique. Je t'aime au point d'en oublier ma fierté. L'incident d'hier me l'a suffisamment rappelé._

-Je... J'te demande pas autant, tu sais...

_Et moi je ne pensais pas recevoir autant. Alors si tu me racontais finalement quel curieux délire s'est machiné dans ton crâne de corniaud pour que tu finisses par nous coller ensemble du temps de nos études?_

-Tu veux l'entendre maintenant?

_La curiosité est d'un poids indiscutable dans la balance de la décision._

-...Tu te sens obligé de t'exprimer ainsi. Vraiment?

_Je t'écoute, Black._

-Bon déjà...j'pense que ça se passait vers la cinquième année.

_Tu penses? _

-J'venais de plaquer Angus. Cinquième année. Tu te souviens de cette colle monumentale où on a été obligés d'aller à la bibliothèque étudier la meilleure façon de s'occuper de Plipotins à ailettes avant de se rendre chez Hagrid pour l'aider à les élever?

_Tu n'y as pas mis les pieds une seule fois et j'ai dû me farcir ces sales bestioles. L'une d'entre elle a failli me sectionner un orteil d'ailleurs._

-Ben justement, j'y allais dans mon rêve. Et je te signale que j'ai dû nettoyer l'antre de Rusard sans magie en punition double, alors ton orteil sectionné...

_Tu l'avais bien cherché._

-Bref... J'y assistais. On se disputait. Je t'insultais, tu me répondais. La routine.

_Jusqu'ici, rien de bien folichon._

-Elle a duré combien de temps, cette punition?

_Jusqu'à la fin de l'année... soit un bon gros semestre fooort long. _

-Ben voilà, j'ai encore des mois devant moi pour te faire céder. Patience, patience. Tu vas l'avoir, ton Sirius.

_Idiot. Continue._

-Donc, disais-je, je me rendais chaque soir, laissant James, Remus et... Hum donc je les laissais pour te retrouver chaque soir. À la longue, on a fini par se supporter dans une hostilité assez calme. L'ambiance était à couper au couteau de douze, mais au moins on avait arrêté les atteintes physiques. Pince avait même cessé de nous jouer le mirador.

_C'est dire..._

-Et tu me connais quand même un minimum. Quand ça m'intéresse pas, ça m'intéresse pas.

_Ta mauvaise volonté est au moins égale à ma mauvaise foi._

-Nous nous entendons bien. Bref, je ne lisais pas les ouvrages qu'on nous avait demandés de lire. Je t'observais à la longue...

Sirius se tut, guettant la réaction de Snape, ce dernier roulant des yeux devant un procédé si éculé mais sortant néanmoins la phrase tant attendue:

_Et ensuite...?_

-... J'ai commencé à te griffonner sur un coin de parchemin...

_Ça sonne diablement familier..._

-Tu l'as dit. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose que... euh ben pour nous. Sauf que tu grognais au lieu de me montrer le calepin.

_Y a de quoi. Sentir les yeux fouineurs d'un de tes pires cauchemars te scruter, y a mieux comme situation, avoue... Quoique, me connaissant, j'aurais vite lâché l'affaire, si tu te contentais de me dessiner._

-Bingo! J'ai pu tranquillement t'observer, toi, ton nez et tes manies. Je suis passé par plusieurs phases: la curiosité, l'intérêt, la perplexité, le dégoût- et oui...-, la résignation, j'en passe et des meilleures. Toujours est-il qu'au printemps, j't'avais dans la peau. Toi, en revanche...

_Pas vraiment le cas, hmm? Au mieux une vague méfiance?_

-Exactement! Tout juste si j'ai réussi à te faire sortir plus de deux mots de ta propre initiative... Bon, le printemps était arrivé, donc...

_...Les Plipotins allaient éclore..._

-...Fallait appliquer ce que je n'avais pas lu...

_...J'ai donc dû me coltiner toutes mes lectures à te résumer tandis qu'on avait les mains dans des gants en cottes de maille..._

-Je t'écoutais amoureusement...

_...Je n'y prêtais aucune attention..._

-En apparence.

_En apparence._

-... Arriva le jour de mue.

_Sans doute la pire période. Ces sales bêtes sont aussi sensibles que des Poufsouffles après un « Angélique »._

-La comparaison est heureuse et efficace. Donc nous étions occupés à les disposer tant bien que mal dans leurs caisses de mue et... Oui?

_...Comment tu sais tout ça, si tu as séché et si ça t'intéressait pas._

-Oh j'ai fini par demander à Rémus un jour. Ça m'avait semblé tellement ennuyeux que je l'ai retenu. Donc oui, les caisses de mue. Hagrid nous avait laissés dans un coin relativement sûr de la Forêt Interdite pour qu'on les y dépose. C'est là où je t'ai fait ma déclaration. Un truc foutrement maladroit et bredouillé, mais sincère. Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un Sombral écorché, c'que ça me faisait mal!

_Chochotte._

-Hé ho. Donc oui, je t'ai dit à quel point j'avais changé, et que tu me plaisais, que j'avais finir par avoir des sentiments, tous ces trucs... Et tu m'as ri au nez avant de me cracher je ne sais même plus quelle baverie serpentarde... Forcément...

_...on a fini par se battre._

-Dix points pour Serpentard! Je t'ai mis un pain, et tu m'en as rendu un. On a fini à terre jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à t'assommer à moitié.

_Ben tiens..._

-Hé, reconnais au moins que j'avais une carrure un peu plus remplumée que la tienne à l'époque.

_Certes. Ensuite...? _

-Ben ensuite je t'ai roulé une pelle d'enfer. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel comme ça, t'y as ajouté ton grain de sel pas longtemps après. Puis j'ai entamé de quoi te faire une gentille petite gâterie...

_...et?_

-Et tu m'as envoyé ton genou dans la tronche avant de te tailler en courant.

_Je me reconnais bien,là..._

-Ne te sens pas obligé de sourire si fièrement, tu veux. Ça m'a fait très mal.

_Ce n'est jamais arrivé, Black._

-Peu importe! Je me suis donc retrouvé seul dans cette foutue forêt, la lèvre et le nez en sang, et mon pauvre petit cœur brisé.

_Pauvre de toi._

-Ta compassion me touche. Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, cependant.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon cœur._

-Comment tu peux placer des mots pareils dans...passons. T'avais répondu à mon baiser, c'était significatif. Y avait moyen de moyenner. Et j'allais pas lâcher l'affaire. Problème...

_...Je ne me suis pas pointé lors de la colle._

-Merlin, tu l'as aussi fait, ce rêve?

_J'me connais, et je sais que tu me connais..._

-Impressionnant quand même. Bon, j'ai donc dû ronger mon frein, à essayer de t'attraper alors que tu étais isolé mais pas moyen. Soit tu disparaissais complètement, soit t'étais entouré. Infernal! Oh tu peux ricaner, j'ai fini par te coincer un soir alors que tu cueillais Merlin sait quoi pour tes mixtures à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je t'ai à nouveau sorti à quel point j'étais sincère, que j'avais envie d'être avec toi, que j'avais tout simplement envie de toi. Puis j'ai sorti le dossier réponse à la galoche de la semaine dernière. Là, t'as viré pâle, puis rouge, puis avant même que tu ripostes, je t'ai embrassé.

_C'était plus sûr._

-Tout à fait. Et t'as répondu...t'as répondu, mon Snape. Et puis avec enthousiasme, hein.

_Comment résister à côté...J'aurais passé une semaine à me demander pourquoi tu m'avais fait autant d'effet et tu me sors que tu aurais envie de moi. Je suis peut-être psychorigide mais pas stupide non plus. Ensuite?_

-Ensuite? Bah j'ai enfin pu la faire, cette gâterie. Contre un arbre. Sous la pluie. J'en ai chopé une angine.

_J'aurais cédé si vite?_

-Bah je sais pas... T'avais le même air qu'hier... Tu criais mon nom, j'aimais bien...

_Hum... moui bon. _

-Bon, ensuite, on se voyait de temps en temps. Tu la jouais distant, mais bon sang, les petites caresses après l'amour... Ça, c'était révélateur. J'adorais ça. Et tu t'es mis à sourire aussi. Trois fois rien au début. Puis juste avant les vacances, c'était... Merlin, ce sourire quand tu m'as vu débarquer dans ton compartiment...

_Hum, et tes amis, là? _

-James et Rémus? Personne n'était au courant, Snape. Personne n'aurait accepté. Tu penses...

_Une réputation à tenir?_

-Comment tu peux sous-entendre ça? Je t'aimais comme un malade. C'est toi qui a tenu à ce qu'on reste discrets. Rapport à...

_...mes « amis » futur Mangemorts, huh?_

-Oui... Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu penses bien que j'aurais paradé avec toi au bras. Mais bon...j'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de mister Ronchon pour sa cinquième année consécutive. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai quand même eu mes petits moment privés avec toi. Et puis il y a eu les vacances, donc. Je t'ai écrit jusqu'à ce que ma mère me foute dehors, et toi tu répondais tant que ton père te cognait pas trop fort.

_Foutue famille..._

-Tu l'as dit. Ma mère était tombée sur tes lettres, bien évidemment. Si tu savais le cirque qu'elle a fait... J'en ai appris, des mots concernant mes préférences ce jour-là... Donc bon, hop chez James et puis reprise des échanges. A la rentrée, on s'est sautés dessus dans un coin, et on a fini dans une vieille salle de rangement de bidules cracra et on a joyeusement inauguré la nouvelle année... et j'me suis réveillé là.

_Bien dommage. J'aurais été curieux de savoir comment ton esprit aurait mené cette bluette pour adolescente._

-Ah mais c'est parce que je raconte mal...J'te jure, y avait des super répliques, puis des scènes... Rien que le moment où tu décides de prendre les choses en main et...

_Stop, ça devient déjà salacement ambigu._

-...et que tu te décides à entrer dans le vif du sujet...

_Ça t'amuse?_

-Follement. Ne fais pas ta prude, non plus. T'as beau porter les même robes que mes aïeules, je doute qu'elles fussent capables de produire l'équivalent d'hier soir à elles toutes réunies... En tout cas, ce genre de rêve me fait me demander réellement s'il y avait eu moyen déjà à cette époque...

_Certains éléments sont empruntés à des faits réellement passés entre nous... On ne saura jamais vraiment..._

-Mais tu en penses quoi, toi?

_Ce que j'en pense?_

-Oui...

_Toi et moi c'était qu'une question de temps, Black. _

###

**Et fin...**

**Rdv la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. Et puis à l'avenir, selon les suggestions d'vous autres. **

**Ruban Noir a proposé queuqu'chose. Qui sera le/la prochain/e?**

**En vous remerciant pour la lecture et pour les reviews (ah les anonymes, si vous saviez... )**

**Bon weekend!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: A moi les biftons et la gloire mouahahaha! C'est à moi tout ça, à moiiiiiiii! (J.K Rowling lors de le vente du premier _Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier/et la pierre philosophale_.)

**Et ainsi se finit mon gage... Pfiou. Ah mince, y a l'autre...**

**Ça fait bizarre de relire ses écrits après des mois de clôture. Quelques idées de one shot ont fusé, un ou deux on déjà été écrits, n'hésitez pas à relancer si ça vous intéresse. **

**Sur ce, l'épilogue tant attendu, hum:**

###

**Epilooooogueuh:**

Il sentit les picotements lui descendre le long de la gorge tandis qu'il avalait la mixture. Sa consistance autant que son goût lui donnèrent la nausée, mais elle était nécessaire pour la suite. Il se pencha alors par-dessus le chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide verdâtre dont il respira les vapeurs. Il sentit ses voies respiratoires picoter à leur tour et une furieuse envie de se gratter l'intérieur de la gorge le prit. Il resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de détourner son visage et d'inspirer à fond l'air humide de la cave. Quelques secondes plus tard, le picotement avait cessé, et Snape tenta de se racler la gorge. Un son en sorti, provoquant un écarquillement des yeux suivi d'un début de sourire. Il tenta alors de lire à haute voix la première chose qui lui tomba sous les yeux.

-Ext..extrrrr...

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, puis déglutit. Ce n'était pas encore ça.

-Extrait de..belladone...Extrait de belladone...

Il se tut, interdit.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor...

C'était quoi, cette voix rauque? Il devait avoir perdu quatre ou cinq tons. Plus moyen de susurrer mielleusement ou d'apporter la moindre intonation. Sa voix, sa personnalité...réduits à néant. Ou presque. Il lui restait ses sourcils...et ses moues. Il tenta à nouveau.

-Napoléon mangea allègrement six poulets sans claquer? Argumente!

Pas moyen. Sa voix ne changeait plus d'un iota. Il ferma les yeux, abattu. Les séquelles étaient apparemment irréversibles. Maudit serpent...

D'un air dépité, il se mit à arranger le labo à coups de baguette et de sort muets avant de remonter vers le salon, morose, pour y finir le livre qu'il s'était acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Sirius avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir il y a peu de temps.

Le Serpentard s'était tenu à l'écart du monde sorcier en dehors de ses achats sur le chemin de Traverse faits à des heures bien précises, préférant de loin le Londres moldu et anonyme à présent. Il s'était mis à flâner ça et là dans le quartier d'abord, puis s'était éloigné de plus en plus, retrouvant petit à petit ses repères. Sirius lui avait fourni des vêtements moldus qu'il trouva, au final, plus confortables que les robes sorcières auxquelles il s'était accroché pendant si longtemps, et adopta finalement sous l'œil plus qu'approbateur du Gryffondor. Merlin mais quel âge avait ce dernier pour glousser en le reluquant peu discrètement tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau et enroulait ensuite une écharpe pour sortir?Bon, il devait avouer que Sirius en vêtements moldus était un attrape-œil plutôt efficace, non pas qu'il s'habillât de façon voyante, non non non; il avait surpris Snape en choisissant un style aussi classique que le sien. Sauf que... ça lui allait bien.

Le livre était assez intéressant. Une vague histoire de livre satanique et de collectionneurs tout aussi adeptes de Lucifer. Ça se perdait dans ses détails et tout mais bon, il n'allait pas chipoter. L'horloge sonna finalement huit heures, Sirius n'allait pas tar...

-Snape? J'suis de retour.

...der. Le Serpentard leva à peine le nez de son livre pour accueillir le baiser de retour avant de marquer sa page et de sourire légèrement au Gryffondor qui s'installait dans le fauteuil en face.

-Ta journée?

Lui dire?... Non. Sa main chercha le calepin.

_Journée normale. J'ai eu une énième proposition de poste de professeur de potion pour une obscure école privée. Refusée, bien entendu._

-Mais...pourquoi?

_Elle se trouve à Aberdeen, Black. Je refuse de partir si loin. Et avec ma... _

Il indiqua sa gorge. Sirius fit un petit sourire compatissant. Snape savait bien qu'au fond, il était soulagé qu'il s'obstinât à rester sur Londres et refusât de quitter Grimmauld pour un autre foyer.

_Je trouverai un emploi tôt ou tard. Je te promets de..._

-Snape, ce n'est pas nécessaire. On a suffisamment de quoi vivre. D'ailleurs...

_J'y tiens, Black. Hors de question que je me fasse entretenir..._

Sirius roula des yeux. Ils avaient passé des soirées entières à discuter à ce propos. Snape avait récemment fini par accepter de lui confier les formules de certaines de ses potions afin d'aller les faire breveter au ministère. Il avait clairement rechigné à se séparer de ses précieux parchemins couverts de formules et de notes, ne souhaitant plus avoir la moindre occasion pour avoir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les autorités sorcières.

Sirius se pinça les arêtes du nez. Entamer un débat avec Snape au retour du travail était loin d'être ce qu'il préférait faire avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être.

-Tes formules ont été brevetées, andouille. T'as un revenu sans sortir de chez toi. Et j'suis sûr qu'il te reste quelques potions à faire connaître au public. Si ça se trouve tu seras mieux payé que moi... Baisse ce sourcil, tu veux?

_Tu n'es pas payé grand-chose, pour être franc._

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose non plus. J'ai suffisamment d'argent à la base pour nous faire vivre jusqu'à pas d'âge de toute façon. Ne roule pas des yeux comme ça! Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de t'entretenir, ou que tu vives à mes crochets ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après, que tu veuilles ton indépendance financière comme un grand, pourquoi pas. Mais cette maison est la tienne autant que la mienne, Snape. S'il m'arrive la moindre chose, elle te reviendra de droit, par exemple...

_C'est quoi cette histoire?_

-Ben t'es sur mon testament, pardi. Bon, y a une partie qui reviendrait à Harry, hein, mais...

_Tu m'as inscrit dans ton testament?_

-Tu as été inscrit dans mon testament, nuance.

_Certes..._

-Bah, t'ayant fait officiellement reconnaître comme mon conjoint le mois dernier, ça a automatiquement modifié le truc. Quoique, je t'aurais de toute façon scribouillé quelque part...

_J'ai rien à te laisser en ce qui me concerne, Black._

-En dehors de bien bons souvenirs plein ma caboche de corniaud? J'en ai déjà un bon stock, tu sais.. J'm'en ferais bien des Pensines, tiens... Tu serais pas aussi pâlot, je jurerais que tu rougis.

_Crétin._

-Moi aussi, j't'aime, Grincheux.

* * *

Snape avait plusieurs fois suggéré à Sirius de changer leur matelas. Il faisait trop de bruit, paraît-il, ce à quoi le Gryffondor répondait qu'il trouvait un foutu charme aux petits grincements produits lors de leurs ébats sur ladite pièce de literie et qu'il trouvait que ça donnait un petit côté cérémoniel pas désagréable à la chose. Chacun des arguments avait été accueilli par un reniflement dubitatif de la part du Serpentard, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce soir-là, il semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne des gémissements des ressorts, préférant de loin ceux de Sirius penché sur lui, entrecoupés de temps à autre par son prénom susurré ou encore un baiser. Les caresses se firent rapidement plus fermes, les mouvements plus violents, les soupirs plus bruyants, jusqu'à ce que...

-S...Sirius!

Le dénommé stoppa net son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Snape grimaça. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il laisse échapper ça? Pourquoi maintenant? Et cet air ahuri, cette bouche bée... Il ferma les yeux de frustration, réclamant à cor et à cris le retour de son Gryffondor aux yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

-Tu...Ta voix...Sev...

-Oublie ça et fais comme si j'avais rien dit, Black.

-Mais ta voix, elle...

-Elle quoi? Par pitié, ne t'arrête pas...!

-Je l'adore.

-...Black... je te conseille...fortement...de reprendre...ce que tu faisais...

-Parle-moi encore alors...Redis mon nom.

-Black, bordel!

-Un peu mieux?

-...Sirius... reprends-ce-qu-on-faisait-où-je-te-jure-que-c-est-la-dernière-fois-que-tu-m-entends...

Le Gryffondor hocha vivement la tête avant d'embrasser Snape tout en reprenant son mouvement de plus belle. Cette voix rauque, elle lui plaisait, elle l'excitait, comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, au vu de l'enthousiasme supplémentaire qu'il mettait à la chose. Sa voix. Sa _nouvelle_ voix...

Pour une fois Sirius se tut, tandis qu'il sentait cette tension se former au creux de ses reins, écoutant son prénom répété encore et encore dans cette voix cassée, comme un vieux disque rayé. Il serra les dents également lorsqu'il aurait dû crier celui de son amant, uniquement pour entendre ce dernier le faire, avant de s'effondrer un peu plus tard sur lui, essoufflé et pleinement satisfait, répétant à l'oreille de Snape à quel point il l'aimait, lui, sa voix et son sale caractère. Le Serpentard répondit par un grognement avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, le gardant plaqué contre lui. Un ange passa, aucun des deux ne souhaitant parler tout de suite, trop à l'aise pour daigner briser le silence installé entre eux. Sirius finit néanmoins par demander:

-Ça fait longtemps, ta voix?

-Ce matin...

-J'me disais aussi,. Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas avant, héhé...

-Ne sois pas présomptueux, Black.

-Raaah je l'adore. Snape, ta voix me fait un fffffffichu effet.

-Je la déteste.

-T'es un idiot. Si t'en veux pas, laisse au moins en profiter les autres.

-Comme si j'allais quitter mon calepin bien-aimé...

-Tu me la réserves alors?

-Si t'y tiens...

-...

-C'est quoi cet air idiot...?

-Tu peux redire mon prénom?

-T'as quel âge?

-Snape...

-...

-...Severus?

-... Sirius...

-Oh Merlin...

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel Sirius se contenta de ronronner d'aise sous les caresses légères que lui prodiguait Snape à la nuque d'un air absent.

-Black, pour cette baraque...Le testament, tout ça...

-...Oui?

-Ça ne me dit trop rien...vis aussi longtemps que tu peux, tu veux bien? Ça m'arrangera.

-J'f'rai d'mon mieux, Snape. J'frai d'mon mieux.

###

**Et donc fin... théorique.**

**MERCI à tous de m'avoir lue, puis spéciale reconnaissance à ceux qui m'ont laissé un p'tit mot. Ça revigote, y a pas à dire.  
**

**A venir, les Hors-Série/Sujet/Service.**

**Un thème, anyone?**

**Oh misère, chuis schlass... Allez bien, les gens!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Tireli ne possède que ses chaussettes et sa myopie.

**Début des hors-séries, donc. **

**Mot proposé: Médecine. Par Ruban Noir.**

-_Kof kof kof_ !

Un flacon de verre fumé fut posé devant le malade courbé sur sa tasse de grog, provoquant le haussement interrogateur du sourcil du concerné.

-C'est..._Kof_... C'est quoi ?

_Deux gouttes dans ton thé le matin et deux le soir avant de dormir. _

-Ça me dit toujours... _Kof Kof_... pas ce que c'est.

L'autre roula des yeux.

_De quoi te remettre sur pied un peu plus rapidement, idiot._

-_Kof_... Ça va aller, Snape, t'inquiè..._Kof_...te...

_Prends-les, j'te dis, maudit Gryffondor._

-_Kof_...Ça va passer, c'est qu'un coup de froid ! Pas b'soin d'une..._Kof_... mère à mon âge, dis. Pis hé, j'ai mon grog.

Sur ces mots, Sirius leva sa tasse encore fumante. Snape n'y porta pas un regard, gardant ce dernier sur son conjoint, les lèvres pincées. Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil et soupira ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, ni verbalement ni calepinement.

-... _Kof_... Snape, tu me jettes des regards bizarres depuis quelques jours..._Kof_... C'est quoi le problème ?

… _T'es buté, hein._

-De quoi tu parles ?

_Prends ce truc et soigne-toi au lieu de cracher tes poumons à tout va !_

-Ah mais.._Kof_... tu me gonfles, là ! J'te tousse pas au visage, quand même ?_Kof_.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Sirius dans les yeux, ce dernier lui rendant son regard contrarié tout en sirotant son breuvage avant de rajouter, une fois la chaleur alcoolisée diffusée dans sa poitrine :

-J't'ai fait quoi pour que tu viennes m'engueuler, dis ?

Son ton s'était fait plus doux, voyant que l'autre s'était visiblement renfermé sur lui-même. Ce qui était à prévoir arriva : Snape tourna les talons de cette manière sèche qu'il ne lui connaissait que rarement, et quitta la pièce avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Sirius grimaça en entendant la porte de la cave claquer et soupira avant de se remettre à tousser. Pourquoi venait-il lui chercher des noises alors qu'il était dans cet état-là... ? Depuis quand venait-il lui servir ses mixtures alors qu'en près de 25 ans de vie commune, il avait laissé le Gryffondor se gérer lui-même... ?

Il essaya de récupérer sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux, grommelant :

-Pas.._Kof_... grabataire, non plus..._Koooof_..._Kof Kof._.. Ah misère...

* * *

La dispute avait eu lieu le matin. Le soir-même, ne voyant toujours pas son conjoint remonter, Sirius se décida à aller le voir dans son labo. Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait de contrarier Snape. Il leur arrivait de se disputer, bien entendu, sur des sujets idiots ou moins idiots, mais systématiquement connus de l'un et l'autre. Ce qui posait problème à Sirius, là, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait pour provoquer cette tension et cette nervosité chez l'autre. Il se sentait coupable sans comprendre pourquoi et ça l'agaçait autant que ça l'inquiétait.

Il descendit prudemment les marches, tendant l'oreille tout en cogitant sur la manière d'aborder le Serpentard selon l'accueil qu'il recevrait. Au bruit de verre entrechoqué et de bouillonnements doux, il devina qu'il était en plein travail et se ferait envoyer sur les roses, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, hésitant. Vu le degré d'agacement dans lequel Snape l'avait quitté, il avait intérêt à agir après réflexion- chose qu'il avait appris à faire à force de côtoyer son Serpentard. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une mini quinte de toux le prit, interrompant le bruit de verre. Snape apparut peu après au pied des escaliers, les sourcils froncés, et le fixait d'une expression à la fois désapprobatrice et... triste... ou inquiète, il n'aurait pu dire avec exactitude..

Sirius était à présent incapable de remonter. Il ne pouvait laisser Snape avec une tête pareille...

-Si j'descends, tu... Kof... Tu m'engueules pas, hein ?

Le Serpentard fit un soupir silencieux et secoua légèrement la tête avant de retourner à ses potions. Sirius descendit alors les escaliers et le rejoignit. Il semblait occupé à compter les gouttes d'un liquide mordoré avant de les ajouter au chaudron d'où émanait une odeur douce.

-C'est quoi ?

Un geste du menton désigna le calepin où il put lire :

_Tu n'en retiendrais pas le nom._

Sirius aurait dû se sentir vexé, mais cette réponse typiquement snapienne le rassura. Il était visiblement contrarié, mais pas au point de l'ignorer.

-Snape, à ce propos justement...

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil et sembla accélérer légèrement ses gestes pour terminer sa manipulation. Sirius, patiemment, le regarda faire, fasciné encore et toujours pas ces mouvements méthodiques et précis, ces mains qui ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'il mesurait à la goutte près, ces yeux perçant et attentifs... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement : ses cheveux avaient blanchi et son visage s'était ridé, mais les ans ne parvenaient pas à venir à bout de sa maîtrise du geste et de sa précision. Il se sentait stupidement fier de lui...

Snape s'arrêta finalement de s'agiter et fit signe à Sirius qu'il était à présent attentif. Le Gryffondor se mit à machinalement faire rouler une gousse d'ail sur l'établis, toussotant un peu et voyant son amant se crisper légèrement.

-Snape, tu m'en veux pour quoi ?

Le nommé sembla réticent à répondre. Sirius soupira.

-_Kof_... J't'ai fait quoi ? Dis-le moi, Sn..._Kof_...Snape...

_T'es malade. _

La réponse, simple pourtant, ne fut pas vraiment claire pour lui.

-J'avais compris, oui. Et ? Pas la première fois non pl...

_Tu refuses de te soigner._

-... C'est un refroidissement stupide, c'est b..._Kof Kof_..bon...

_Non, c'est pas bon, Sirius..._

-Hé ho.. J'vais pas en crever non pl... Snape ?

L'expression du Serpentard s'était décomposée en l'entendant.

_Arrête... Dis pas ça... _

-Pas dire quoi ?..._Kof_... Que j'vais crever ? J'suis pas éternel, Snape. Toi non plus... _Kof Kof_.

_J...Justement... Évite d'abréger davantage le peu d'temps qu'il nous reste et soigne-toi, bon sang !_

Sirius l'aurait presque entendu, ce ton pincé et misérable qu'il aurait pu employer en prononçant cette phrase. Il cligna des yeux, semblant plus ou moins comprendre.

-Tu... Snape... ?

_Pourquoi tu refuses, hein ?_

-Mais, c'est pas grave...

_Et si ça l'devient ? Si ça dégénère parce que tu auras stupidement « soigné » ça avec tes remèdes de bonne femme, hein ?Et si tu v'nais à... à m'laisser, HEIN ? _

Le Gryffondor resta interdit. Qu'est-ce qui... ? Il vit son compagnon se passer une main à présent tremblante devant le visage et fermer les yeux, l'air de vouloir se calmer sans y parvenir. Il contourna la table et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre se laissa faire.

_Toi et ta foutue fierté..._

-Tu... _Kof_...Snape, calme-toi. Hé..._Kof_... Tu m'écoutes ? Ça va aller... Je... J'vais la prendre ta potion, ok ?

_T'as pas l'air de comprendre... Si... Si j'te perds, j'perds tout, Sirius... Prends soin d'toi, bon Dieu... _

-D'accord, d'accord... J'suis un vieil abruti... _Kof_... d'Gryffondor qui en fait qu'à sa tête et j'ai tout intérêt à écouter mon vieux Serpentard... Désolé, Severus... _Kof_.

_Tu feras attention ?_

-... Si j'peux t'éviter de t'mettre dans cet état, j'le ferai. Juré...

_On est plus tout jeunes, Sirius. _

-Cr..._Kof._..Crois bien qu'j'le sais...

_J'veux passer les trente années à nous entresupporter avec toi...Fais pas ton Gryffondor de vingt ans, là..._

-Merlin Snape, tu m'files..._Kof_... dix ans de plus à chaque fois... _Kof_... J'te rassure, les trente années à nous supporter mutuellement, j'les sens déjà... Me refais plus un cirque pareil...

_Prends tes potions amoureusement préparées par moi et tout se passera bien._

-...Ça empêchera pas l'issue finale...

_Mais ça la repoussera. Je veux juste encore un peu de temps... M'en prive pas, s'il te plaît, Sirius... _

-... _Kof Kof_... M'vieillis pas plus que j'le suis déjà alors...

Sur ces mots, il voulut embrasser son Serpentard avant de devoir se raviser. Malade il était, et très loin de vouloir entraîner ce dernier avec lui dans les affres de la quinte de toux était-il aussi. Il fit une moue frustrée avant de grommeler :

-Deux gouttes matin et soir ,c'est ça ?

**Et fin.**

**C'était le premier HS. **

**Et d'autres à venir. N'hésitez pas à alimenter le baudet avec des scènes, des mots ou des défis.^^**

**Sur ce.*s'incline***


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Diana Wynne Jones, J.K Rowling, Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua. Parmis ces trois noms, cherchez l'intruse. Et faites gaffe, chuis une FAN de Diana.

**Bon, feufeu a fait des siennes la semaine dernière, donc mes excuses pour les publications un peu désordonnées. **

**Voilà un autre thème proposé par Ruban Noir: Mariage.**

-Snape...

…

-Snape...

…

-Snaaaaape... Jamais deux sans trois, maintenant, tu me lèves le nez de ce roman.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?_

-Tu m'épouses ?

…

-Je rêve, j'te demande en mariage et tu arrives réellement à ne rien penser ?

_On vit déjà ensemble, Black. Tu veux quoi de plus ?_

-Un papier officiel avec nos deux noms.

_Ça passerait pas._

-J'm'en fous.

_Tu imagines ta réputation ?_

-J'm'en fous aussi.

_Et la cérémonie ?_

-T'en veux une ?

_Fais ton étonné, va. J'suis sûr que t'as déjà une idée de qui inviter..._

-... Pas toi ?

_Moi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des gens à inviter ? Moi ? _

-Bah... les Malfoy... ?

_Tu tirerais la tronche. Déjà la seule et unique fois où Draco est venu me voir..._

-Il a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère !

_Tu as en effet les même sourcils, et alors ?_

-Tu t'y mets, toi aussi...

_Fuir la réalité de la sorte ne t'aidera en rien, mon cœur._

-Maudite peste, tu les sors que quand je suis pas d'humeur, ces mots.

_Draco ne voulait pas te nuire ce jour-là. Pas vraiment. Juste te titiller._

-Un p'tit blond aussi casse-pied qu'son père...

_Et bien, il se trouve que le casse-pied est mon filleul et sans doute la seule personne dont je me sens l'obligation de signaler une quelconque union officielle et un tant soit peu cérémonieuse._

-T'as quand même de la famille, non ?

_De la famille ? Parlons-en. Du côté de mon père, des constipés cérébraux engoncés dans leurs certitudes et leur normalité. Je les ai assez côtoyés comme ça pour savoir que de toute façon, ils m'enverraient au diable._

-Bon bon... et ta mère ? Les Prince...

_J'suis un Sang-Mêlé. Ça résume tout._

-A ce point ?

_Tu savais que ma mère avait été fiancée à un Black avant de rencontrer mon père et de se marier suite à l'arrivée inopportune d'un sorcier à grand nez et à cheveux gras ?_

-... Fiancée à un Black ?

_Tout juste. Tu vois le genre de famille alors.  
_

-Merlin, quelle horreur...

… _Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette grimace, j'avoue..._

-Snape, on aurait été parents... Brrr.

_Hé ho... Tu veux que j'te rappelle le jour où on a inauguré la nouvelle table basse ? T'étais loin d'être frileux à ce moment-là._

-Bah justement ! Et je serais pas là à te harceler pour t'avoir sur l'arbre généalogique.

_Parce que ça s'inscrirait dessus ?_

-Bien sûr. Vu le prix qu'elle a coûté à la famille- et je suis supposé la rembourser encore- il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne détecte pas les sorts d'union...

_Merlin..._

-... Snape, tu veux vraiment pas ?

_C'est...pas que je ne veux pas. J'ai... Merlin, tu serais entouré, Sirius, moi je n'ai même pas assez de proches pour mes témoins._

-... Prends-en chez moi.

_Ah oui, et qui, hmmm ?_

-... C'est ridicule de se priver d'un minimum de légitimité tout ça parce que tu es un asocial fini de quarante piges passées...

_Oh désolé d'être ainsi, mais avoue qu'avec un emballage pareil, y a pas tromperie sur la marchandise..._

-Snape, t'es un idiot.

_Un idiot asocial de quarante piges passées, s'il te plaît._

-Je t'aime. Tu m'épouses ?

_Je viens de te dire..._

-Là, maintenant.

_Maintenant ?_

-'Fin... le temps de se rendre au ministère. J'peux réduire le temps d'attente à quelques minutes, le temps de réquisitionner les collègues et de dégoter la paperasse nécessaire.

_Et ta cérémonie et ta montagne d'invités ?_

-On s'en fout. Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire dire oui... Le plus important à la fin de la journée c'est nos signatures sur un parchemin et le même signe sur le corps. Signe que je me ferai un plaisir de trouver un peu plus tard en soirée, bien entendu. Tu veux bien ?

… _Sirius... _

-Tu veux bien ?

… _Et les témoins ?_

-Harry est Auror, je te signale, j'le cueillerai entre deux paperasses. Et pour les autres...pffrrrt... N'importe qui, peu importe. Les premiers chopés sur place. J'te vois sourire... Bon signe ? On peut y aller ?

_Pas encore, Fonce-dans-le-tas._

-Hein ?

_Sirius Black, tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de retrouver ma trombine à tes côtés sur cette horrible tapisserie familiale du premier ?_

-... Oui.

_On dirait Sissi l'impératrice._

-Tu peux rêver pour me voir en crinoline un jour. Remue tes fesses, on a une tapisserie à remanier.

_Pressé ?_

-Autant qu'toi, mon grand.

_L'était temps qu'tu fasses cette demande de demande, j'avoue._

-Petit opportuniste.

_Petit opportuniste patient. Tu ne sais plus boutonner ton manteau ou bien ? Faut tout te faire..._

-...J't'aime...

-... (Moi aussi)

**Fin? A suivre?**

**Si le thème a plu, il peut être décliné.Sinon, des mots, des thèmes, des scènes,...  
**

**En attendant, z'êtes urbainissimes avec vos commentaires.**

**Que la journée vous soit terminée par une soirée~. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: 何も持ってないよ、アタシ。アタシの疲れしか持ってない。

**Pas assez d'espace de cerveau libre pour commenter réellement. Juste que c'est le début d'une "saga"(haha) qui compte un personnage de plus au nom tout aussi discutable que nos clampins. **

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?

-Miiii !

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, professeur...

-Regarde, Snape, s'il est pas adorable ?

-... Toi... l'Animagus canin...

-J'ai les idées larges, on va dire.

-En en quelle horreur, je vous prie ?

-Bon anniversaire de mariage à vous deux !

-Anni... ?

-C'est aujourd'hui, Snape...

-Vos treize ans.

-...

-Les noces du chat noir...

-Miiii !

-Du coup, comme c'est aux témoins d'en offrir un et que vous m'avez littéralement sauté dessus ce jour-là,...

-N'exagérez pas non plus, Potter.

-La secrétaire à qui vous avez fait les gros yeux pour qu'elle accepte de signer a bien voulu contribuer aussi. Elle lui a mis un petit ruban, regardez.

-Miiii !

-C'est très gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé, Harry.

-De rien, parrain. Bien naturel.

-Snape ?

-Grumpf.

-Je le prendrai pour un merci. Hum bon je file, hein. Ginny va pas tarder à hurler mon nom en salle de travail...

-Nerveux, Potter ? C'est pourtant la troisième fois...

-Ma première fille, professeur, soyez indulgent.

-...

-...

-Miii !

-...J'ai rien dit. Bon euh... à plus tard, hein !

-Tâchez de réfléchir un peu plus les noms, cette fois !

-Promis !

*SBAM*

-...

-...

-Miiiii !

-... Il a faim, Black.

-... On peut l'garder ? Dis ? Hein, Snape ? On l'garde ?

-Miiii !

-...

-S'il te plaît. Un cadeau d'mariage...

-Les yeux de cocker, maintenant... Merlin, Black...

-Severus...

-Bon bon... A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je le nomme. Et tu n'auras rien à dire là-dessus.

-... Ok.

-Miiii !

* * *

-Méphistoféliiiin !

-Miiii !

La petite boule de poils noirs s'avança en trottinant jusqu'aux pieds d'un de ses Nourrisseurs- le grand en noir, là- et planta ses griffes dans le bas de son pantalon pour se hisser un peu plus vers la coupelle de nourriture qu'il semblait avoir repérée.

-Miiii !

Snape s'autorisa un minuscule sourire en le voyant s'étirer davantage sur ses pattes arrières et finit par s'accroupir pour déposer la coupelle sur laquelle le chaton se jeta voracement, provoquant un deuxième échelon de sourire chez le Serpentard tandis qu'il mâchouillait par à-coups sa pâtée. Sirius, lui, observait le tableau, échevelé et perplexe tout en sirotant son thé corsé.

S'il avait su... Quel crétin, se répétait-il en boucle.

Deux semaines depuis l'arrivée du félin à Grimmauld et il était déjà jaloux.

Il regarda, les yeux plissés, son rival en attention ronronner de contentement tandis qu'il accaparait son cher et tendre qui lui grattouillait affectueusement la tête.

_Méphistofélin... Méfie-toi du félin..._

Il aurait dû s'en douter... Un chat dans la demeure d'un Chien n'était jamais de très bon augure. _Quel crétin_... Il l'avait amadoué avec sa bouille pataude, ses pattes velues et son couinement pathétique en guise de miaulement et à présent, le voilà qui étendait fourbement son hégémonie affective sur son époux. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un grognement contrarié qui fit lever le regard de Snape du chaton sur lui.

-Un souci, Black ?

-J'sais pas... T'en vois un ?

-... Non. Mais je te connais. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-... Le chat, là.

-Quoi ?

-... T'l'aimes plus que moi.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, avant de faire une moue pensive tout en fixant Méphistofélin. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et il se remit à caresser le chaton tout en parlant de sa voix rauque :

-Je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien, Black, je jurerais que tu exagères.

-Gnagnagna... Mouais, ben en attendant on voit devant qui t'es à genoux pendant qu'tu l'caresses.

-...Je rêve ou tu es jaloux d'un chaton pour la garde duquel _tu_ as insisté ? Et puis... Merlin, cette façon de présenter les choses...

-Ben en attendant, t'en as plus après lui qu'après moi depuis deux semaines.

-Black, tu es jaloux d'un chaton.

-Tu m'rends jaloux de ce tas d'poils couinant. Nuance.

-Miiiii !

-Et allez, le voilà qui réclame encore de l'attention...

-Tu es mal placé pour ronchonner, tu ne crois pas ?

-Possible...

-Miiii !

-Un peu ridicule, à ton âge, non ?

-Et alors ? Les faits restent là.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu m'négliges.

-Et allons.

-J'te dis qu'si !

-Miiiii !

-Moui, bon, en attendant que tu aies fini ta crise de jalousie aussi pertinente et justifiée qu'un troupeau de Gryffondors dans un vivarium, je m'en vais rejoindre mes fioles. Une commande de la part de ton cher filleul à honorer. La commande, pas le filleul.

Sirius grommela une vague réponse au sujet de l'humour douteux des Serpentards tout en gardant les yeux baissés sur son thé du matin tandis que son conjoint rejoignait la vaisselle précédemment nommée.

Un silence s'allongea, à peine perturbé par les bruits d'aspiration de liquide chaud du Gryffondor. Snape ne donnait pas l'impression de prendre conscience de son sentiment d'abandon en le voyant jouer et s'attacher à une bestiole qu'il avait lui-même- l'idiot!- placée dans ses mains. Il marmonna un énième « Crétin » qu'il ne savait plus s'il était destiné à présent à lui-même ou à son Serpentard et soupira.

Il sursauta peu après avec un petit couinement canin en sentant comme des petites aiguilles s'enfonçant dans son mollet. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Méphistofélin tentait de grimper le long de sa jambe de pyjama, l'air déterminé. L'Animagus pinça les lèvres et attrapa la bestiole pour la porter à hauteur de son visage pour lui chuchoter, mécontent :

-Voleur de jules...

-Miiiii !

Une patte poilue aux coussinets froids se posa sur ses lèvres rassemblées en moue hargneuse, provoquant la surprise du Gryffondor, puis le retour de la figure hargneuse. _L'insolent_.

-Miiiii !

Sirius grimaça. Il était... Oui, Snape avait de quoi craquer avec ces grands yeux ambrés et ce museau mais... il ne cèderait pas. Il l'avait fait au début et voilà où il en était réduit à présent.

Il reposa le chaton qui mordillait activement son pouce et le repoussa du bout d'un pied que le bestiau attrapa à pleines pattes. L'humain se libéra en agitant légèrement sa jambe et se pencha pour le dissuader de recommencer ses outrages.

Le chaton suivit d'un air intrigué ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Encore un tour d'humain? Ou bien quelque chose à sentir pour être identifié...? Il approcha son museau du Gryffondor, réellement curieux

Sirius le laissa renifler quelques secondes ses mains par la boule de poils, puis les claqua brusquement à quelques centimètres de la bestiole qui sursauta et s'enfuit en sautillant par la porte. Sirius sourit en se redressant, une impression de petite vengeance accomplie lui conférant un air passablement satisfait de lui.

Il trouverait un moyen de reléguer l'infâme à la place subalterne qu'était la sienne dans cette maison.

Pour sûr.

_Son_ Snape, _son_ monopole du cœur.

Maudit félin...

**A suivre...**

**Ainsi commencèrent (?) les aventure de Méphistofélin. **

**Mesm'zelles les anonymes. Que dire... La satisfaction de vous lire est au moins égale à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre individuellement. Je ferai donc ma collective en incluant aussi les "comptées": Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires. ^^**

**Sur ce, je vais dormir.**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Comment réclamer des persos de cet acabit avec un coton dans l'pif?

**Un OS avec le thème du Temps. Pas joyeux. Z'aurais prévenus. **

**A caler au moment où... bah c'est plus ou moins devinable, j'vous fais confiance.  
**

Sirius détestait le tictac de la pendule dans le salon de Grimmauld. Il détestait aussi la clepsydre dans la salle de bain, celle qui se remplissait d'elle-même, ramenée de Mycènes par ses parents avant sa naissance. Et le réveil baroque de sa chambre, celui avec le petit squelette tambourinant les heures sur les têtes de damnés, le sablier de la cuisine, les cadrans solaires de l'entrée... Sirius ne les supportait pas.

Il haïssait le temps, l'avait toujours haï sans s'en apercevoir, obsédé qu'il avait été de grandir suffisamment vite pour quitter la maison pour Poudlard, puis définitivement, le départ ayant été prématurément survenu suite à une dispute de trop avec sa mère. Obsédé qu'il avait aussi été à Azkaban, entaillant les murs de jours approximatifs, d'heures imaginaires ou réelles lorsque ses gardiens lui en donnait, sans doute fausses, de secondes comptées jusqu'à ce que le désespoir et la rage lui fissent perdre le fil des chiffres. Le temps qui passait, celui qu'il perdait, celui qui traînait, s'étirait encore et toujours. Il le haïssait.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant bruyamment.

Il aurait pu mettre de la musique, mais l'humeur ne suivrait pas, il le savait. Il aurait pu se trouver un animal de compagnie, n'importe quoi... Ni le temps, ni l'envie... Et puis_ il_ n'aurait pas approuvé... De toute façon, il n'y avait que _lui_ pour lui rendre le temps supportable bien que trop rapide pour le coup...

-Bordel...

Sa voix brisa une fraction de seconde le rythme réglé et prédéfini du temps qui l'entourait, mais ce dernier était coriace, inusable et flexible à l'extrême. L'horloge martela à nouveau sa cadence, obsédante et obsédée, et Sirius dut lui céder et se résigner. Il se renfrogna, un peu plus calé dans son fauteuil, les yeux sur le tapis.

_Snape..._

Sa gorge se serra.

Et lui ? Qu'en était-il ?

_Ne pas repenser à lui... _

Il posa une main sur ses yeux, se plongeant dans une obscurité artificielle, indifférent au soleil qui lui chauffait la cuisse à travers la fenêtre, oubliant les couleurs du salon, les formes familières des objets qui l'entouraient. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait plus rien voir de ce décor sans _lui_. La lumière, les couleurs, la chaleur, l'espace... tout lui devenait odieux au fur et à mesure qu'il en prenait conscience, cherchant un moyen de soulager le manque qu'il ressentait depuis son départ.

_Le silence..._

_Le froid..._

_L'obscurité..._

_Et puis la folie...  
_

Voilà ce qu'_il_ devait connaître en ce moment. La torture du silence, la morsure du froid, l'angoisse de l'obscurité, et puis... Les sensations lui revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, insidieuses et tenaces. Elles faisaient trembler sa main contre son visage, accélérer son cœur, serrer sa gorge de malaise ravalé à grand-peine. Sa mâchoire se crispa et son souffle devint irrégulier malgré lui. Il pensait avoir pu les oublier avec Snape. Il se trompait. Il se trompait...

_Besoin de lui... _

Tic tac tic tac...

_Le vide..._

Tic tac tic tac...

_Il me manque..._

Tic tac tic tac...

_Qu'elle s'arrête..._

Tic tac tic tac...

_Ça suffit..._

Tic tac...

-Ça suffit, j'ai dit...

Tic tac tic...

-Assez !

Il se redressa brusquement, intimant à la pendule de se taire, la fixant comme s'il en attendait une réponse. Mais elle continua, insolente et moqueuse, indifférente à l'angoisse qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Elle semblait lui sourire, même, avec sa tête émaillée, la petite phrase _Postuma necat_ calligraphiée parallèlement au contour du cadran en guise de rictus ironique.

Tic tac tic tac, lui répondait-elle, comme autant d'appels à se résigner et attendre.

Attendre qu'il revienne...

Son visage se contracta tandis qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux.

-Rends-le moi...

Plus un souffle qu'un murmure.

-Rends-le moi !

Un cri, cette fois-ci. Et le silence réglé et régulier qui lui répondait. Il baissa la tête, abattu et vidé.

_Le revoir..._

_Qu'il repasse la porte..._

_Qu'il rende le silence supportable par le sien..._

_Qu'il comble le vide..._

_Qu'il revienne..._

Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps, quasi-prostré.

-Rends-le moi...

Il se pelotonna dans le siège, murmurant à nouveau sa supplique avec la douloureuse impression de les entendre rire. La pendule, la clepsydre, le sablier... Un concert de rires silencieux dont il était la cible et qu'il devrait subir quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise...

Il les haïssait...

Tic tac tic tac...

_Prévenir Harry... Plus de ça..._

Il quitterait la maison le soir même...

**A suivre...**

**Ah pas joyeux joyeux, j'avais dit. Mais bon, pas pu écrire autre chose de la semaine. Maudite fac, maudits moral dans les chaussettes au sale...  
**

**Consolation de la semaine, mes élèves ont réclamé La Beauté du Diable à étudier. **

**Z'ont bon goût, mes bouchons. ^^**

**Sur ce, en mettant bien en évidence la pancarte "Laissez vos mots-clés et autres thèmes dans quelque message"...Et un néon géant: "Merci pour vos commentaires!"  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Hmmm entre être blindée de thunes et bidouiller ces persos, voyons...

**Plus d'neurones. **

**L'retour du chat.**

-Ouste ! Allez Pchhhht !

Sirius s'avança en tapant dans ses mains vers la tapisserie des Black espérant ainsi faire fuir le parasite qui était en train de s'y faire les griffes. La bestiole en question se contenta de se décrocher de l'antique tissu et de sautiller nonchalamment vers la porte de sortie, miaulant à l'occasion d'une manière que le Gryffondor jugea outrageusement hautaine. Une fois la créature disparue, Sirius s'agenouilla devant la zone de dégâts et siffla un juron entre ses dents.

-Maudit greffier...

Le chaton qui n'en était plus vraiment un s'était acharné en un point précis de la tapisserie, sur le nom et le visage de celui qui se trouvait à ce niveau : le sien.

-Snaaaaaaaaape !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard en question pointa son nez dans le salon, l'air contrarié :

-J'ai une commande de la plus grande importance qui est en train de bouillonner à exactement 102,3°C. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me demander de venir...

-Regarde ce que TON chat a fait ! S'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt la zone sinistrée

-... Il fait ses griffes et alors ?

-Regarde où il les fait !

-... Tu te trouves au niveau le plus bas de la tapisserie, c'est normal qu'il s'attaque à cet endroit précis, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi toi, t'es indemne ?

-Parce que je suis légèrement surélevé et que Méphistofélin ne peut y accéder aisément...

-... Ce chat me déteste.

-C'est toi qui a voulu qu'il entre dans cette maison.

-Y m'a charmé comme le vampire moyen !

-Tu as chouiné pour qu'on le garde, tu assumes.

-Mais il me pourrit la vie !

-Oui oui, je sais, et il me détourne de toi... Bon sur ce, tu connais le sort pour la réparer et moi je m'en vais être accaparé par autre chose qu'une bestiole à poils noirs.

-Tu parles de qui ?

-Je te laisse deviner, Faust.*

Sirius pinça les lèvres en regardant son époux quitter la pièce dans un claquement de robe de potioniste- il ne quittait ses vêtements moldus que pour cette activité à présent- et jeta un coup d'œil piteux aux fils pendouillant de son visage lacéré. Le coup de patte était précis, quasi prémédité...

-Miiiii !

Il était là, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte à le fixer de ses pupilles fendues. Un criminel revenait toujours sur le lieu de son méfait et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une des multiples peluches de tarentules qu'Albus Severus laissait traîner lorsqu'il venait pour l'envoyer en direction du félin. Il le manqua, bien entendu, mais le chat déguerpit néanmoins dans un petit bruit de trot. Un soupir plus tard, le Gryffondor avait sorti sa baguette et se mettait à réparer le tissu endommagé, une moue au bec.

Ce chat commençait à devenir un sérieux obstacle pour son couple. Combien de fois avait-il voulu se pelotonner contre son Serpentard, la tête reposant sur le torse de celui-ci, et qu'il avait dû y renoncer en voyant la bedaine snapienne déjà occupée par une boule de poils ? Boule de poil qui allait recracher les siennes dans son fauteuil personnel ou son bureau, au passage. Et les câlins hors chambre qu'il avait voulu amorcer et qui s'étaient brutalement interrompus par un Méphistofélin-le-Fourbe piaulant pitoyablement, « coincé » sur une étagère ?(« Qu'il saute pour voir, d'façon ça a neuf vies, ces trucs, non ? » « Black... ») Et Padfoot interdit de présence dans la maison depuis...

-Foutu bon Dieu d'greffier...

* * *

-Snape... Snape, ô mon Snape, mon chéri, mon époux... C'est pas c'que j'crois, hein ?

-C'est bien de l'herbe à chat, oui...

-Miiiiiiiiiii !

-Il va tout me régurgiter sur mon siège George III !

-J'en ai besoin pour une potion, ne t'en déplaise, Black. Tccht, Méphistofélin, t'auras c'qui reste.

-Miiiiii !

*CLAP*

Trotte trotte trotte...

-... C'était vraiment nécessaire de faire ça ?

-Il allait tout te manger, mon chéri.

-Oh ce ton mielleux... On aurait dit Lucius faisant la cour à ton oncle Cygnus pour avoir sa blonde.

-Épargne-moi les comparaison malheureuses et de toute façon peu pertinentes.

-Ah pour sûr. Tu vires blond et snob, j'te quitte.

-Pfff. Tu veux faire quoi avec de l'herbe à chat ?

-Tu verras.

-Si tu ne me le dis pas, c'est que ça me concerne...

-Tu me connais si bien, Black...

-... C'est quoi, dis ?

-Tu verras.

Sirius avait dès lors surveillé Snape. Il l'observait plus ou moins discrètement, posant ça et là des questions que le Serpentard évitait habilement ou auxquelles il apportait quelque réponse sibylline qui laissaient Sirius de plus en plus perplexe. Le petit sourire en coin doublé d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres dont il était parfois gratifié n'y arrangeant rien. Snape préparait quelque chose dans son dos et ça impliquait le matou, selon toute vraisemblance... Et de la magie Black... Black noire, forcément... Il en eut la certitude lorsqu'il retrouva des livres de la bibliothèque rédigés en une langue étrange et incohérente (« C'est du français, Black... ») que Snape lisait depuis, prenant des notes de temps à autre, toutes aussi obscures.

Et le chat continuait à montrer qui était le maître, pendant ce temps, laissant des traces de pattes cendrées sur ses rapports à rendre au ministère après avoir fait un tour dans la cheminée, rongeant ses coins de livres ou de parchemins. Sirius fut plus d'une fois à deux doigts de passer en mode Padfoot, histoire de tester l'endurance physique et surtout cardiaque du félin, mais se contint, une idée ayant germé dans sa tête. Une idée dont il avait à la fois honte et hâte de mettre en œuvre.

Une vengeance. Contre Harry.

Qui s'était marié, lui, deux ans après eux, Ginny attendant alors sous peu leur deuxième rejeton... Le chat refourgué alors qu'ils doivent gérer la petiote et les deux gnafrons... Ce n'était que justice, après tout...

Cette pensée... non... Cette assurance avait permis à Sirius de se détendre un minimum entre deux incartades du félin et d'attendre plus ou moins patiemment que Snape daignât lui montrer enfin ce qu'il manigançait.

Il eut la réponse deux semaines plus tard.

Snape l'appela à l'étage, au petit salon, plus exactement. A la pièce de la tapisserie... Le chat, tel le parasite moyen, s'incrusta bien évidemment, trottinant aux côté de Sirius avant d'accélérer histoire d'arriver le premier dans la pièce. Sirius fit semblait d'ignorer l'affront et s'approcha du Serpentard qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. La pièce sentait la magie familière et nocive des Black à plein nez, mais Snape ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de parler :

-Je conçois que ma vision occupe la totalité de ton attention mais je te demanderai de faire un quart de tour vers tes ancêtres et de me dire ce que tu en penses...

Sirius cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers la tapisserie avant de la fixer, bouche bée.

Elle avait changé... Complètement changé... Enfin... Elle montrait toujours l'arbre généalogique des Black, chacun d'entre eux était encore là, les réhabilités via la magie, comme Regulus ou Andromeda, les teigneux comme Phinéas... tous y étaient, mais... remaniés... Lui et Snape se trouvaient en hauteur, vers le sommet à droite, hors de portée de Méphistofélin qui s'attaquait au tissu, toutes griffes dehors, alternant joyeusement entre deux visages féminins et renfrognés comme de leur vivant.

-Alors ?

-Tu... as... inversé...

-Modifié.

-Modifié, si tu veux, la tapisserie ?

-Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de tentatives que ça m'a pris...

-Quand ?

-Lorsque tu étais au bureau.

-Comment ?

-Ça c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de l'ignorer. Aucun moldu n'a été utilisé dans le processus, je te rassure.

-Miiii !

-Ah, il a l'air d'aimer aussi. L'extrait d'herbe à chat doit y être pour quelque chose...

-... Tu as... aspergé ma mère et Bellatrix d'extrait d'herbe à chat ?

-Tout juste.

-Je t'aime. J't'aime, Snape... C'est...

Le sourire auto-satisfait du potioniste s'agrandit de plus belle.

-Ton air de bienheureux me suffit, va. Ça paye largement ces soirées à m'arracher le peu de cheveux noirs qu'il me reste pour réussir à comprendre la logique tordue de ta famille.

-Ah si tu savais...

-J'en ai épousé un. Je sais.

-Tsss.

Le Gryffondor enlaça son conjoint tout en gardant des yeux le chat qui s'en donnait à cœur joie et mâchonnait un bout de tapisserie déchiré par ses soins. Sirius l'aurait presque trouvé sympathique pour le coup... Presque... Il n'arrivait pas à penser mal dès lors qu'il avait les bras maigres de Snape autour de lui, de toute façon.

-Un peu calmé ?

-Tout à fait calmé...

-Toujours persuadé que ce matou t'a remplacé ?

-Hmm plus trop, non.

-Tsss possessif jusqu'au trognon.

-Que oui... Dis...

-Hmm ?

-Pas eu d'câlin d'puis un moment... maintenant qu'il est occupé...

Snape passa un bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, un sourire d'une autre nature aux lèvres. Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, juste avant de quitter le salon, histoire d'avoir encore une fois une vision quasi-jouissive de la tapisserie familiale malmenée.

C'est qu'il lui deviendrait presque sympathique, le félidé. Presque...

Mais il le refourguerait quand même. Les genoux de Snape lui manquaient décidément trop.

**A suivre...?**

*Équivalent sorcier de notre Einstein.

**Pour les puristes des dates, dont je fais partie lorsque j'écris une histoire se trouvant dans la ligne narrative des livres : Je me suis permise de complètement refaire les dates post défaite du Voldemort. Parce que ça m'arrange et parce que de toute façon, comme les deux zigues ont survécu, le reste peut bien aussi être bidouillé. Et puis l'idée d'une Ginny enceinte jusqu'aux dents pour son mariage me plaît bien, au cas où j'aurais à écrire cette cérémonie. Hinhin.**

**Semaines chargées que les prochaines. J'essayerai de mettre en mots quelques OS mais j'en garantis pas la qualité. 'Fin... ça me changera d'tous ces trucs. Ca et pis vos p'tits commentaires.  
**

**Sur ce.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Woush woush.

**Yo!**

**Mes plus plates excuses pour les non-RAR. J'me rattrape dès que mes rapports sont bouclés... =_=**

**Pour hum, me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit sept pages en pleine saturation de termes didactiques. Mine de, ça sauve.**

-Snape, mon cœur, amour de ma vie, mon homme, mon…  
-Crache le morceau, Black.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Quand tu commences ainsi, c'est que tu as une requête que je suis susceptible de refuser. Je t'écoute.  
-Allons, tout d'suite…  
-Bon, tu demandes ?  
-Tu dis que tu vas refuser, à quoi bon ?  
-Merlin, Sirius, je m'étais juré de rester célibataire et aigri pour le restant de mes jours, et comme l'indique cette magnifique alliance et le fait que je te laisse allègrement occuper l'espace de mes genoux, tu peux te montrer plus persuasif qu'il le faudrait.  
-Snape…  
-Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Alors ?  
-Tu tolèrerais une fête d'Halloween avec des enfants dans les parages ?  
-J'imagine qu'on va avoir droit aux mal-dénommés ?  
-James Sirius et Albus Severus t'aiment bien, tu sais !  
-Pour le nombre de robes qu'ils m'ont inondées de bave et de lait caillé, ils peuvent !  
-Il y aura aussi la petite Lily Luna.  
-Merlin, ces noms…  
-Moi, je trouve que ce sont de très beaux hommages.  
-Ou pas. Bon, va pour les trois monstres, et c'est toi qui débloqueras le sort pour les chambres supplémentaires. Marre de passer les énigmes vicieuses de tes aïeux en tant qu'étranger à la lignée pour pouvoir manipuler cette baraque.  
-Oh mon cœur, il y a autre chose encore…  
-… Potter et sa rousse seront là.  
-Oui… Et euh… Tu sais, la maison est grande et tout, puis le Terrier est en travaux depuis que Ron a hum malencontreusement tenté de faire soi-même la peinture du rez-de-chaussée, et donc…  
-Merlin, les mômes Weasley en prime ?  
-Tu veux bien, dis ?Ça serait un truc à essayer, non ?  
-Grimmauld envahi par une tripotée de mouflets galopant et se cognant partout, braillant à qui mieux-mieux histoire d'achever un peu plus nos nerfs ?  
-Tu dis ça, mais si on avait eu un p'tit.  
-Ce qu'on ne peut avoir, mon amour.  
-Mouais, ben il n'empêche que je suis sûr que tu en aurais été gaga.  
-Oh sans doute, mais bon… La Nature en a décidé autrement et c'est tant mieux.  
-Oh méfie-toi des vieux sortilèges et des progrès en magie médicale….  
-C'est ça, fais-moi peur.  
-C'est Halloween demain, je dois bien m'échauffer, non ? Tu veux bien, dis ?  
-… Et tu penses me convaincre en posant ta main ici…. l'autre là… et en… faisant cette bouille de chien battu…  
-Amoureux, le chien. Amoureux très fort.  
-T'es un maudit corniaud qu'a bien son fond de Serpentard, toi…  
-C'est la cohabitation. Forcément on déteint l'un sur l'autre, ô potioniste de mon cœ veux bien alors ?  
-Je remue pas un poil d'orteil pour l'organisation.  
-Parfait ! Je contacte Harry et Ron. Merci Snape !  
-… Une chose.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu comptes descendre le portrait de ta mère ?  
-Ah c'est un élément indispensable à l'ambiance d'Halloween, tu penses pas ?  
-… J'vais t'aider à le descendre. J'ai des hum hommages à lui présenter.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle sait pas qu'on s'est mariés, dis…  
-On lui annonce avant l'arrivée des monstres, ça la mettra en condition.  
-Accompagné d'un bisou, hein. Ça la rend verte, ce sera dans les tons.  
-Et ça occupera les mioches un moment.  
-Et il dit qu'il remuera pas un orteil pour l'organisation, lui.  
-Un poil d'orteil, Black. Un poil d'orteil.

* * *

-Et bonsoir à vous, Professeur !  
-Grumpf.

Snape récupéra au passage le sac de petites araignées en massepain que lui tendait Harry Potter chargé de sa fille, et referma la porte de la cave avant de descendre vers son havre de paix bouillonnant et fumant, laissant Sirius à ses « mondanités ».Les potions de Halloween étaient un moment particulier dans sa préparation de mixtures en tous genres, et il n'aurait raté ce rendez-vous , avec celui de la Saint-Jean, pour rien au monde.

Un petit soupir d'aise lui échappa tandis qu'il se postait devant son établis et contemplait son petit royaume de verre et de substances plus ou moins louches. A la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, il vérifia que tous était accordés à sa volonté et à ses besoins, chacun à sa place attendant patiemment ses ordres, puis commença la symphonie du potioniste, mélange de tintements cristallins et de solo de baguette, ponctué de bouillonnements et de sifflements aux harmoniques complexes. Chaque potion était pour lui une musique particulière et celle de Halloween était de loin sa préférée.

-Le professeur Snape n'est pas là ?  
-Il a des commandes de potions assez importantes pour Halloween, Ron, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Les herbes cueillies la veille sont celles qui précipitent le mieux l'encre de moineau denté et…  
-Hermione, ma chérie. Non. Non non non.  
-Tsss. Béotien.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et surveilla du coin de l'œil sa petite qui essayait d'escalader un meuble sans grand succès avant de faire une moue et d'oublier les bibelots qu'elle souhaitait attraper au-dessus. Hermione fit une petite moue impressionnée.

-Sort de Glissette… Une idée à vous, Sirius ?  
-Ah non. La contribution de Snape, à vrai dire.  
-Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Dites, vous voulez bien me tutoyer ?  
-Ça va être dur, mais on va essayer. Pourquoi v…tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Vous êtes… mariés, quand même.  
-Oui, je me demandais aussi, tiens.

Sirius se gratta la nuque, une mine pensive au bec tandis qu'à quelques pas de lui, James Sirius se défendait auprès de son père d'avoir incité sa petite sœur à barbouiller le mur du salon avec sa purée de fruits rouges pour faire « murs sanguinolents ».

-C'est choquant ?  
-Pas choquant, non. Euh surprenant ?  
-C'est comme si j'appelais Hermione, Granger. Brrr.  
-Moui en effet c'est particulier.  
-Lequel a pris le nom de l'autre ?  
-Aucun.  
-Aucun ?  
-Bah… Non.  
-Comment ça se… Rose, rends la poupée de Bloody Mary à Lily ! Comment ça se fait ?  
-Euh ben… On en voyait pas l'intérêt. J'suis pas spécialement fier du nom de Black, et lui n'apprécie pas vraiment le nom de son père. Donc bon…  
-Mais vous vous appelez jamais par vos prénoms ?

La question provenait d'une Ginny à la joue maculée de chocolat que sa fille, toujours prise dans son élan artistique, semblait apprécier d'étaler davantage. Sirius eut un petit sourire en guise de réponse qui sembla plus éloquent qu'un discours. Ron secoua la tête pendant que sa femme regardait ailleurs. Lily Luna, elle, entreprit d'aller dans les bras du vieux monsieur à côté de sa mère.

-Ok. Je ne veux pas de détails. Le professeur Snape, tout en noir dans son cachot venteux. Le professeur Snape tout en noir dans son cachot venteux…  
-Ah j'avoue qu'en tant qu'enseignant, il est terrifiant…  
-Vous l'avez vu enseigner quand, à Poudlard?  
-Tuuuu, Hermione, tuuuu.  
-Désolée…  
-Il m'a appris le français figurez-vous.  
-Oooh.  
-Ley gweunouilleuh sontte twey djowliiieuh.  
-Ron, tu es un crétin.  
-En attendant, Rose est en train de remplir ton sac de compote de pêche.  
-Que ? Aaaah Rose !... Je reviens…  
-Un exemple des hum merveilles d'enseignement de notre hum cher Snape ?  
-… _L'eussiez-vous connu à ma manière, jeune Weasley, que votre jugement en eût été changé radicalement._  
-Gné ?  
-… _Les grenouilles sont très jolies_.  
-Ah, ça je comprends !  
-Mé z'voulé en avoir pour la mézooonnn !  
-Je t'en ferai, Rose, mais pas dans le sac de maman ! Désolée. Ah Harry…  
-Dites… Vous avez vu Albus Severus ?

-…  
-… Sirius, ne fais jamais d'enfant. A personne !... Où il est passé encore?Albuuus ? Albuuus !

* * *

Et une goutte de rosée pour le concentré de tulipot-des-marais, et une pincée de poudre de chat…

Snape était dans son monde, isolé mentalement, phonétiquement, et il était aux anges. Le deuxième mouvement, _allegro ma non troppo_- quand même-,terminé, il se prépara au final . _Maestoso_. Il bomba légèrement le torse et retroussa ses manches, prêt à lancer la mélodie.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Petite bouille aux yeux verts qui l'observait de la porte, silencieuse et visiblement fascinée.

-…T'es celui aux prénoms plus que douteux, non ?

Le gamin hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le chaudron d'où émanait une lumière douce.

-… Et si t'allais rejoindre les autres ?

Il secoua sa tête joufflue et désigna l'établis.

-C'est plusse mieux d'regarder.  
-… T'es là depuis quand ?  
-Ça faisait un bruit de vieux chat.

De vieux chat… Le quasi début, donc.

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas montré ?  
-Bah, tu aurais arrêté.  
-Hmmm pas faux.  
-Tu vas continuer, hein ? C'est joli.  
-Bien sûr.  
-J'peux rester, dis ? Diiis ?

Snape cligna des yeux en entendant la demande du garçon. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, une moue lui tordant les lèvres, puis fit signe à Albus Severus de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, et alla se poster à côté du Serpentard.

-Tu seras sage comme avant ?

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il désigna ensuite l'escabeau et dit :

-Va le chercher et grimpe là-dessus. Sinon tu ne verras pas. Et tu ne touches à rien, hein !  
-Promiiis, s'exclama le garçonnet en traînant l'escabeau de bois jusqu'à l'établis avant de monter dessus.

Snape eut un sourire en coin involontaire. Il en avait connus, des visages de ce genre. Un ou deux dans toute sa carrière d'enseignant. Il avait oublié leurs noms, bien entendu. La fascination affiché du petit lui donna envie de lui en mettre plein la vue. _Maestoso_, nous disions donc…

Il augmenta légèrement les flammes de glace sous le chaudron et déposa une langue de triton dans le liquide, transformant la lumière en noir profond, piqueté de points lumineux.

-T'as fait la nuit avec les étoiles ! Souffla Albus Severus, les yeux écarquillés.

Un sourcil fièrement dressé, Snape ajouta un poil de leprechaun et la nuit fit place à des couleurs dorées et mauves.

-Le matiiin…

De la glotte de crapaud-buffle.

-Ouah ça brille ! La fumée, ça fait les nuages, c'est ça ?  
-Tiens, tu veux essayer ?

La quantité d'herbes de la Saint-Jean n'influençait pas vraiment l'efficacité de la potion, le petit pouvait s'amuser avec. Snape proposa le bocal d'où sortait une odeur fraiche de gazon coupé au garçon qui le regarda, incrédule.

-Mais j'dois rien toucher, tu as dit.  
-T'as été sage depuis le début. Je vais te laisser un peu m'aider si tu veux.  
-T'aideeer ? Papa y dit qu'personne peut faire mieux que toi.  
-… Ton père a raison, mais si tu en mets pas assez, j'en rajoute et si tu en mets trop, je coupe d'eau d'érable et on continue, alors je peux te laisser essayer. Tu veux pas ?  
-Si si !

Albus Severus plongea la main dans le bocal et prit une pincée que l'œil expert de Snape qualifia de quantité plus qu'idéale. Un coup de chance, bah.

-Maintenant, tu jettes en petites quantités dans la potion.

Le gamin s'exécuta avec une délicatesse concentrée que Snape sanctionna d'une moue satisfaite.

-Tu t'débrouilles.

Le sourire fier d'Albus Severus fit écho au sien et la pièce fut marbrée de taches de lumières tandis que les herbes se dissolvaient doucement. Oui, vraiment, les potions de Halloween étaient de loin les plus agréables à faire. Sirius aussi aimait descendre le voir en préparer. Le petit changement de cette année, qui se tenait à sa droite et dont les yeux brillaient aussi surement que les éclats dorés du liquide qu'il remuait, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité voir cette lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de ses élèves… ? Ce gamin lui donnait presque envie de…

-Tu veux continuer à m'aider ?

Une bouche bée vite refermée et un hochement de tête plus tard, Albus Severus était occupé à trier les yeux de scorpion pour en donner les plus brillants et les plus noirs au potioniste.

-Ça va donner le soir, c'est ça ?  
-Exactement… Grimpe, ça va commencer.

Il attendit que le garçon fût monté sur l'escabeau pour y verser deux gouttes et demies de sang d'auroch. La potion prit une teinte rougeâtre zébrée de nuages d'or mêlé de mauve profond.

-C'est beau…

Snape hocha légèrement de la tête et tendit la poudre d'ivoire à Albus Severus.

-Une petite pincée. Parsème-la vers les bords.

Le gamin s'appliqua et laissa échapper un « oooh » impressionné lorsque la poudre colora le liquide du même noir profond et mat qu'auparavant, avant de se rassembler au centre pour former un disque nacré qui se ternit peu après.

-Et voilà… Bravo, on a réussi.  
-Tu m'apprendras, dis ? Tes potions, tu m'apprendras ?

Snape se sentit légèrement rougir de fierté. Ça faisait longtemps... Il haussa vaguement les épaules tout en attrapant deux flacons dans lesquels il versa un peu de la mixture.

-On verra. Si t'es sage comme ça la prochaine fois, j'en parlerai à ton père. Tiens.

Il tendit le plus petit flacon au garçon qui cligna des yeux avant de le prendre.

-Pour moi ?  
-Tu as aidé, c'est ta potion à toi aussi.  
-Ouah merci ! Mais euh… ça sert à quoi ?  
-C'est un parfum que je fais sur commande. Clair de Lune. Rien de bien original. Il change en fonction du temps et de l'heure. Il est très cher en temps normal. Tu as quel âge, encore ?  
-Sept ans et demi.  
-Laisse-le tel quel une dizaine d'années et utilise-le seulement. Tu verras, le parfum est unique.  
-…buuus ?  
-Il est lààà !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier de la cave puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry à la mine lasse.

-Mais bon sang, réponds quand on t'appelle…  
-D'solé, p'pa…  
-La salle est insonorisée, il ne pouvait pas vous entendre, Potter.  
-Certes… Mais qu'il prévienne quand il s'éclipse, nom de nom. Désolé pour le dérangement, professeur.  
-Aucun souci.  
-R'gad' j'ai fait du parfum de la Lune !

Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de se tourner vers le potioniste qui haussa les épaules.

-L'avait l'air intéressé. Il m'a aidé bien sagement.  
-Sagement ?  
-Vous me semblez bien incrédule…  
-On parle d'Albus Severus…  
-Hé ! J'me débrouille, il a dit !  
-En attendant, ils sont en train de vérifier si tu ne t'es pas encore coincé dans une des pièces du grenier. Ah Merlin, j'espère qu'il est réussi, ton parfum !  
-J'l'ouvre pas avant dix ans, donc on peut pas sentir.

Des pas retentirent à nouveau dans l'escalier, familiers aux oreilles de Snape, ceux-là.

-Harry ?  
-Ah Sirius, il était avec Snape, ce p'tit cornichon.  
-Je l'aidais !  
-Aidais ?  
-Tu m'crois pas ?  
-On parle de Snape…  
-Black, ne me rends pas plus bourru que je peux l'être.  
-Bah quand même…  
-Bon, si vous déguerpissiez de mon territoire ? Je vous ai déjà tolérés assez longtemps comme ça.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et embarqua avec lui son fils qui sortit sur un salut de la main au Serpentard. Un petit silence s'étendit entre Sirius et ce dernier ensuite, tandis qu'ils se regardaient, l'un très sérieux, l'autre mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

-Gnagnagna les enfaaaants... Tu laisses les mouflets t'aider, maintenant ?  
-Il était sage. Ça l'occupait.  
-C'est ça… Il a dû en avoir plein les yeux, j'imagine. La Clair de Lune est vraiment quelque chose à voir… Petit chanceux.  
-Disons qu'il avait l'air intéressé…  
-J'aurai bien voulu voir ça, tiens. Snape et son apprenti, ha !  
-T'es jaloux.  
-Que oui ! Tiens-moi compagnie pour le reste de la soirée pour te faire pardonner, tiens. On va découvrir le portrait de Walburga, maintenant que le troupeau est réuni. Tu viens ?  
-Ah Belle-Maman et ses éclats de voix hystériques. La meilleure attraction de Halloween, en vérité. Avec l'explosion du taux de sucre, bien entendu.  
-J't'ai gardé de la tarte à la citrouille, à ce propos.  
-Black... Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des aigris.

**Voilu un OS de Halloween en plein mois d'avril.**

**Un merci infini à celles qui ont commenté. Promis, je réponds dès que mon espace de cerveau est désaturé.**

**Sur ce, une excellente journée à tous!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Beuh... Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!*cri de dépit. Aucune référence à un quelconque cannabinoïde que je condamne de toute façon. Oui bouh, cette fois)

***compte sur ses doigts***

**Trois semaines et je peux enfin consacrer du temps à mes histoires et répondre aux reviews. Trois... (Aaaaaah seulement trois?)**

**J'arrive à gratter du temps en soirée pour écrire ces trucs mais pfffff ces profs(ce prof) nous prend vraiment pour des cons... M'vengerai sur mes élèves plus tard, gniark!**

**Ou pas. **

**Bonne lecture!  
**

-C'était délicieux, Snape ! Lâcha Sirius en repoussant son assiette vide devant lui, une main posée sur le ventre et un sourire de bienheureux au visage.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit calmement le Serpentard avant de faire un vague geste de la main, déclenchant sa version améliorée-pour les fainéants au grand nez, dirait Sirius- du système de lavage de la vaisselle des Black.

-Non, vraiment, si on veut s'en mettre plein la panse, c'est un potioniste qu'il faut épouser, renchérit le Gryffondor qui invoqua, lui, sa théière fumante de Earl Grey avant d'en verser deux tasses.

-Bof, fit mollement Snape en prenant la sienne et en se mettant à la siroter d'un air indifférent.

-Bah, James Sirius et Albus Severus sont contents de venir manger ici malgré ta voix et ta ronchonnerie chronique, hé. Tu savais que Harry les menace de ne pas les envoyer ici pour se faire obéir ?

-Ah l'éducation hum disciplinée de ton filleul, fit Snape en reniflant avant de sembler partir quelques secondes dans ses pensées. M'enfin, ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'on a connu…

Sirius hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux dans le vague à son tour, se remémorant cette soirée et cette discussion tout en avalant son thé. L'expression que Snape avait pris ce soir-là lui serrait encore le cœur.

-Ah au fait…

-Hm ?

Sirius releva le nez de sa tasse et regarda son conjoint, attendant que l'autre enchaînât.

-L'énigme de la chambre bleue du second.

-Oui.

-Résolue.

-Sans blague .

-J'ai réussi à lever ces fichus sorts d'embrouille et j'ai trouvé le mot de passe pour ouvrir cette fichue porte.

-… Ça faisait presque un an qu'elle nous tenait tête, comment tu as fait ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi. Par contre, tu veux voir ce que ça cachait ?

-Ah bon Dieu, oui ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en posant sa tasse et en suivant Snape qui s'était levé avec un signe de tête.

Il montèrent à l'étage en question, pénétrèrent dans la chambre bleue qui avait servi autrefois de bibliothèque personnelle des enfants Black. Les rayons étaient couverts de livres de contes en tous genres et imperméables à l'encre, feutre, et autres taches susceptibles d'être faites par leurs lecteurs. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'une porte peinte en trompe-l'œil et, après un geste de sa baguette, murmura :

-Révèle-toi…

La porte apparut alors concrètement. Le potioniste échangea alors un regard entendu avec Sirius : « jusqu'ici, rien de nouveau », puis prit une inspiration afin de faire durer le suspense et prononça enfin :

-Fifrelinet, Roudoudou et Clapoutou.

Sirius cligna des yeux, incrédule, en entendant le claquement d'un verrou que l'on ouvrait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Que… Comment…

-J' t'avais dit que tu ne voudrais pas savoir, Fit le Serpentard en ouvrant la porte à présent déverrouillée et entrant dans la petite pièce qu'elle scellait, suivi de son compagnon.

Des étagères poussiéreuses couvertes de gros volumes reliés en cuir occupaient l'ensemble de l'espace. Un Lumos activé plus tard, Sirius attrapa un des volumes pour l'ouvrir, constatant d'une voix surprise :

-Des albums photos…

Il plissa les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil sur la tranche avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur les petites images animées contenus dans le recueil.

-… C'est des photos de nous… Tu m'éclaires les tranches, s'il te plaît ?

Snape s'exécuta, laissant Sirius examiner un à un les titres calligraphiés en lettrines dorées.

-… Sirius, Regulus, Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, … C'est la réserve de photo familiale…

-Ravi de l'apprendre, Black. Tu prends lesquels ?

-Les nôtres, à Regulus et à moi… Puis ceux de mes vieux. J'veux avoir une idée du caractère pourri de ma mère quand elle était petite, répondit le Gryffondor en empilant les albums sur son bras et celui de Snape avant de faire signe de sortir. Ça pourrait être drôle. Et, Snape… ?

-Oui ?

-Si y a des ressemblances, tu les ignores, hein ?

-Promis, promis. Hmm, un problème ?

Sirius s'était figé, les sourcils froncés, et fixait l'entrée sombre de la pièce avec une moue indéchiffrable. Il finit par secouer la tête avec un frisson avant de grommeler :

-Bon sang, l'imaginer elle prononcer un mot de passe pareil… Déjà avec toi, c'était… brrrrr.

-Pfff, imbécile.

* * *

-… Elle était plutôt jolie…

-… Gnem… J'avoue…

-… Elle souriait aussi…

-…

Sirius tourna la page pour regarder les photos de sa mère âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, une moue dubitative et perplexe au bec. Il vit à nouveau une Walburga à l'allure certaine guindée et aristocratique mais au visage souriant et au regard étrangement dépourvu de cette dureté qu'il avait toujours connue. Elle regardait l'objectif, entourée de son frère et de son cousin Orion, lui aussi visiblement détendu, sortant une plaisanterie qui faisait détourner le regard des deux autres et cacher leur mine amusée tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Sirius eut du mal à retrouver dans ces visages jeunes ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à ce qu'il fût mis à la porte de la maison qu'il occupait à présent. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre-temps pour qu'ils devinssent… comme ça… ?

-J'comprends pas…

-J'ai du mal à faire le lien avec le dragon dont on a détaché le portrait dans l'entrée…

-… Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous, là… Passons, finit par soupirer Sirius en refermant l'album intitulé _Walburga Belvina Black_ après s'être aperçu qu'il ne contenait que des photos d'avant son mariage. Fais voir le paternel, tiens…

-Pas mieux. Tout nu sur sa peau de mouton années trente, les fesses à l'air et une bouille ahurie… Lui et un sourire édenté d'un môme de sept ou huit ans… Un ado un peu gringalet et puis un peu plus remplumé… Ah tiens, il a fait du Quidditch…

Sirius était de plus en plus désemparé.

-Bon sang, ça ne peut pas être mes parents, ça ! Fais vois un autre ! Y a bien un moyen de… C'est qui ça ? Elle me dit quelque chose, cette fille…

Il venait de s'emparer du premier album à portée de main et l'avait ouvert au hasard, tombant sur la photo de son père âgé d'une vingtaine d'années avec, accrochée à son bras, une jeune fille dont la beauté relative contrastait avec les traits fins de son compagnons. L'expression peu enthousiaste, en revanche, était la même. Cette expression neutre, ces yeux noirs et profonds qui osaient à peine regarder l'objectif…

-… C'est ma mère…

Sirius leva les yeux vers Snape. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris.

-Que ?

-La fille, là. C'est ma mère. Eileen Prince…

-… Elle, là ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Snape gardait les yeux fixés sur l'image de Eileen Prince, une expression indifférente sur le visage. Il n'était pas surpris…

-… Tu m'expliques ce que _ta_ mère faisait au bras de _mon_ père ?

-… Ils étaient fiancés.

Le Gryffondor resta quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, observant son compagnon d'un air incrédule.

-Fiancés… ? Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est euh… Comment expliquer ?

Snape se frotta le front pensivement, semblant chercher ses mots. Sirius, lui, avait l'impression de revivre le moment où on lui avait avoué que la petite souris était en fait une congrégation de leprechauns travaillant l'ivoire et se fournissant auprès des humains…

-Ma mère est une Sang-Pur, pour commencer. Et… lorsque j'ai mentionné ton nom la première fois, dans une de mes lettres, elle a eu une réaction… assez curieuse.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-« Ne t'approche pas des Black. Cette famille de dégénérés ne vaut pas mieux que celle de ton père. » En gros, hein. Elle n'a accepté de m'en parler que lorsque j'ai atteint ma majorité. Un soir qu'elle s'était encore disputée avec Tobias… Elle m'a parlé de son passé, de fiançailles avec un Black… Elle ne m'a pas précisé lequel en revanche. Elle a aussi dit que sa famille était bien les Prince dont la lignée était presque aussi ancienne que celle des Black, etc… Elle s'est contentée aussi d'insister lourdement sur le fait que je devais t'éviter et Regulus aussi…

-… Pour le coup…

-Certes…

-… Merlin, Snape, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu en aurais fait quoi, franchement ?

-J'en sais rien, moi… Mais au moins, je…

-Ça n'aurait rien changé à ce que tu as vécu, ça n'a rien changé à ce que j'ai vécu. Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas en faire quoi ?

-… Tu m'as tout dit ?

-… Oui. ce que je sais de sa bouche. Apparemment, d'après ces photos, elle était fiancée à ton père… Ce qui veut dire que… c'est lui qu'elle a quitté pour Tobias… juste avant de se marier… Merlin, c'est…

-… Ouais, pas mieux…

Sirius tourna un paquet de pages de manière à arriver à la fin de l'album. Walburga était de retour. L'air contrarié et pincé qui lui était familier cette fois.

-… C'est ta mère qui s'y est collée à la place… ?

-… Je… euh…, bredouilla Sirius en revenant quelques pages en arrière pour arriver à la transition entre Eileen et Walburga. Apparemment, il s'est écoulé… Voyons juin… et… le mariage a été célébré en juillet… Merlin, c'te trogne… Aucun des deux n'a l'air ravi… Ta mère les a… lâchés au dernier moment, si j'ai bien compris…

-Et ils ont… quoi… forcé ta mère à épouser son cousin ?

-C'est pas impossible, tu sais. Y a bien une aïeule qu'on a mariée successivement à deux de ses cousins… Des frères en plus…

-Brrr vos méthodes sont dignes des éleveurs de pedigrees.

-Pas pour rien qu'on a le chien pour emblème, répliqua Sirius avec un reniflement avant de passer d'une page à l'autre. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre pourtant… Tu crois que mon père était attaché à ta mère ?

-Va savoir. Elle n'avait pas tant l'air de regretter, elle... Même si les Prince l'ont reniée suite à sa fuite avec un Moldu qui l'a détestée dès lors qu'il a appris ce qu'elle était. Elle aurait eu droit à un train de vie plus qu'aisé, du prestige… Et cette idiote a préféré se tourner vers ce… type…

-Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'être avec Orion… Lui avait l'air de s'en cogner royalement… Quoique… il la regarde pas mal dans les photos du début…

Le Serpentard hocha vaguement la tête gardant les yeux sur le visage à présent agité de son amant. Il poussa un soupir et lui ôta l'album de photo des mains.

-Ma mère a été fiancée à ton père, elle s'est tirée avec Tobias Snape, un Moldu qu'elle a rencontrée un peu avant et ton père s'est retrouvé en rade avec un mariage préparé mais pas de fiancée. Du coup, j'imagine que ta mère, célibataire à l'époque, j'imagine, s'est retrouvée à devoir épouser son cousin afin de garder un semblant de.. dignité ? Et puis ça concentre le patrimoine…

-T'essaye de me consoler ou de faire de l'humour douteux, là ?

-Les deux. Ça fonctionne ?

-Bof. Mais j'apprécie le geste… Tu crois que c'est… à cause de ça qu'elle est devenue aussi… qu'elle m'a eu dans le collimateur d'office.

Le ton de Sirius s'était fait inquiet, presque penaud. Snape passa un bras autour de son épaule et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la tempe de son compagnon.

-Ta mère est une caractérielle. Elle veut toujours tout contrôler, jusqu'à la tête des visiteurs de Grimmauld même une fois sa pipe cassée. M'est avis qu'elle a dû aussi peu apprécier d'avoir un fils lui échappant que de se voir imposer du jour au lendemain celui qui serait son époux.

-… Certes… Puis bon… Ils l'ont, leur union avec les Prince…

-Union stérile avec le Sang-Mêlé né du mariage qui a failli ruiner celui de l'héritier du nom… Je comprends que ta mère braille lorsqu'elle me voit… Enfin… je comprends un peu mieux…

-… Pour le coup, j'ai un peu peur d'ouvrir celui de Regulus…

-T'as peur de quoi ? De trouver des photos des moi avec lui ? Je te rassure, il n'a jamais avoué à tes parents qu'il ne visait pas la perpétuation de l'espèce. Il te laissait l'honneur de le faire, qu'il disait.

-L'honneur, l'honneur, hein…

Sirius se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement indécis sur le fait d'ouvrir ou non cet album. Snape, lui, resta silencieux, laissant le frère aîné décider de ce qu'il ferait de ses souvenirs au sujet de son cadet. Le Gryffondor finit par sourire légèrement et soupirer en même temps avant relever un visage un peu plus paisible.

-Demain. Fini pour aujourd'hui, les souvenirs.

-Tu veux ranger tout ça là où c'était ?

-Yep. Tu me redonnes le mot de passe ?

-…

-… Allez.

-… Fifrelinet, Roudoudou et Clapoutou.

-… Un jour, tu vas vraiment devoir m'expliquer comment tu l'as trouvé, ce truc…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, Black. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir…

**A suivre? J'sais pas encore...**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais au turbin.**

**A la semaine prochaine et merci merci pour les comm' (j'les lis en diagonal, mais boudiou c'est ce qui me pousse à tapoter la suite)!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Ubi sunt? Ubi sunt, les thuthunes pour ces écrits?

**C'est avec une moue perplexe que je publie ce chapitre. Pas follement convaincue, mais il a été considéré comme apte à la publi par les autorités supérieures. Du coup, bah, le voilà.**

-Mais c'est juste quelques jours, tu vas pas bouder pour ça, non ?

_Je ne boude pas, Black. Je suis contrarié._

-Ah non, hein, pas le calepin !

_Voix fatiguée._

-Espèce de mauvaise foi concentrée. A ton âge.

_Mon âge va très bien, merci._

-Je serai de retour à la fin de la semaine prochaine, c'est juste un petit séminaire de rien du tout avec les Français et les Américains pour faire le point sur les techniques d'investigation. Tu veux que je te donne aussi le nombre de mouches crevées qu'il y aura dans les lampes pour te rassurer?

-…

-Sna…

-J'ai le droit d'être contrarié parce que tu ne seras pas là pendant près d'une semaine, non ?

-T'es sérieusement dépendant…

-Pas mieux.

-… Idiot.

Toi-même.

-Je reviens dès que possible, Snape. Profite… je sais pas moi… profites-en pour t'essayer à toutes ces potions Black que je ne veux pas voir.

-… Tu te contredis, là, non ?

-J'ai dit que je ne veux pas les voir, pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire.

-… Bon bon… Soit.

-… Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou vexé par ce retour au calme… La maison doit être encore debout à mon retour, hein.

-Oui, oui. Va donc en paix, corniaud de mon cœur. J'ai trouvé de quoi me déssiriussifier temporairement.

-… Maintenant c'est moi qui hésite, là. Tu me feras la fête quand je rentre, hein ?

-On verra, on verra. J'ai des courses sur les Emb… Chemin de Traverse à faire, allez.

* * *

_**Un temps horrible, il flotte en permanence, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par nous pousser des branchies. Même Harry se met à pouvoir se coiffer. Enfin bon, ce genre de lettre finit par te faire sourire , c'est déjà ça.**_

_**Tu me manques, triple buse.**_

_**Blubement tien,**_

_**Sirius.**_

_**P.S : Arrange-toi pour faire disparaître tes potions discutables, j'aurai besoin d'un câlin au retour.**_

-… Hé bé, l'est attaché, le tonton.

-Encore heureux ! Donne-moi l'extrait de calendula, tu veux ?

Albus Severus chercha un moment des yeux le liquide demandé puis repéra la fiole qui le contenait juste à sa droite et l'attrapa avant de la passer tout en relisant la lettre.

-… Dis donc, petit indiscret, tu veux bien venir voir un peu par ici ? L'ébullition a cessé.

-Vous êtes sûrs de pas avoir déjà eu le béguin l'un pour l'autre auparavant ?

-Sûr et certain, il a essayé de me tuer, j'ai presque sauté de joie lorsque sa cinglée de cousine a manqué l'envoyer _ad patres_. Note le début de concrétion, là.

-Hmm… On dirait de la pyrite. T'es déjà tombé amoureux avant lui ?

-Ta grand-mère m'a pas mal marquée… Tu peux en changer la couleur en variant la quantité de poudre de quartz.

-Ah ? Et comparée à Sirius ?

Snape arrêta son observation et dévisagea le jeune homme à ses côtés d'un air blasé.

-Tu veux discuter de ma vie sentimentale ? Là ? Maintenant ?

-Bah, avoue qu'c'est intéressant, non ?

-Plus que la formation d'une pierre d'incandescence permanente ?

Le hochement enthousiaste de Albus Severus le fit rouler des yeux avant secouer la tête, las.

-Tu n'as pas assez de ta sœur en pleine période bête et bavante devant les éphèbes et autres starlettes vous servant d'idoles ?

-Bah c'est justement moins drôle que vous voir encore plus… Ah comment dire… ? Eux, c'est nunuche, vous deux, c'est… hmmm

-Gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, jeune homme… J'ai un flacon de senteur poisseuse en main.

-Z'êtes… fascinants. Vraiment. Comment ça s'est passé entre vous, j'me demande… P'pa me raconte parfois comment t'étais en prof, terrifiant et bieeeen vicieux niveaux questions, et puis comment vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter. Et moi, là, j'vous connais que comme ça. C'est intriguant.

-Hmm je vois. Tu as parié combien avec ton frère et ta sœur ?

Albus Severus cligna des yeux, sidéré, tandis que Snape le fixa d'un air calme et blasé:

-Comment vous avez pu….

-…Deviner que tu avais parié avec eux que je parlerais de Black et moi pendant son absence ? Tu m'prends pour quoi ? Un Legilimens du lundi matin ?

-… Mince, j'ai rien senti…

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père, toi.

-Pffff.

-Je note au passage que c'est très Serpentard.

-Merci, merci. Bon, ben… euh… Je peux poser mes questions histoire de voir si j'ai gagné mes 10 livres ou bien… ?

-… Je t'écoute.

-Hmmm. Comment ça s'est fait entre vous deux ?

-Pardon ?

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous acoquiner de la sorte ? Vous étiez limite ennemis jurés à la fin de la guerre.

-On était ennemis jurés.

-Mais encore ?

-Black était blessé, j'étais blessé, Grimmauld était plus sûr que Sainte-Mangouste. Je me suis retrouvé convalescent avec le cabot.

-… Vous vous aimiez pas beaucoup, hein ?

-Il m'énervait, m'exaspérait, tout ça. Et réciproquement.

-Mais ça a changé quand alors ?

Le potionniste cessa son repêchage des cristaux pour réfléchir un peu avant de répondre d'un ton calme :

-Tu veux la version officielle et observable ou bien ce qui s'est passé pour moi ?

-Hmmm les deux ?

-Officiellement, ça a…commencé lorsqu'il m'a déclaré que je le laissais pas indifférent.

-Héhé, sacré Sirius. Et t'as réagi comment ?

-J'étais… sidéré. Abasourdi. Et diablement curieux.

-Ah ?

-Et puis en ce qui me concerne… voyons… Peu après. Oui… Peu après, je me suis dis que j'était bon pour un aller simple à Sainte-Mangouste, section addictions sérieuses. Black est quelqu'un de bien plus convaincant qu'il le pense.

-Ah ouais ? Donc c'est Sirius qui a fait le premier pas ?

-J'ai initié le premier baiser, dis donc…

-Oui, mais t'as pas fait ta déclaration, hé !

-J'utilisais un calepin pour m'exprimer, petit impudent.

-Ahlala susceptible, hein ? Je t'accuse de rien, oncle Sev. Tu peux t'être rattrapé plus tard… C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?

Snape releva le nez du chaudron avant d'y ajouter à nouveau de quoi former de nouveaux cristaux.

-Tu demanderas à oncle Sirius. Parle-lui de tapis taché et de débarras.

-Débarras ?

-Oui oui. Il comprendra . Passe-moi l'extrait de têtard, tiens. J'ai un pressentiment…

Le jeune homme fit passer le bocal et reprit :

-T'as pensé à aller voir ailleurs ?

-… Non. Pour quoi faire ?

-Bah… trouver mieux ?

-J'pense pas que ce soit poss… ah… ahaaah. Et une pierre nouvelle, une !

-Ca ressemble à la pierre de lune…

-… En effet… Ah ça vire irisé…

-Opale ?

-… J'aimerais bien figer le processus…

-Jus de foin pour stabiliser ?

-Bien vu.

-Tu en feras quoi ?

Snape commença à retirer les cristaux avec soin puis prit son temps pour répondre :

-Black aime bien ce genre de pierre…

-Touchant. Et donc, réponse à ma question d'avant? Grand-mère ou bien Sirius?

-... Jeune homme...

-Oui?

-... Sache que Sirius Black est hors catégorie pour bon nombre de choses dans ma vie. La comparaison avec Lily Evans n'est même pas à faire. Maintenant sois un peu plus attentif.

-...

-... Quoi?

-… Je risque gros, mais j'ajoute mignon à la liste des qualificatifs pour vous deux.

-Albus Severus Potter…

-Tiens, essaye avec de la liqueur de chat !

-… Mouais…

-…

-…

-… Adorables.

-Encore un mot et tu viens essayer la réaction avec de la craie !

-Très bien, très bien…

-Bon… De l'hématite maintenant. Jus de foin. Et vire-moi ce sourire entendu, tu veux ?

-Oui oui.

* * *

-De retouuuuuuuuur !

Sirius posa ses sacs dans un grognement satisfait et soulagé, entendant des pas à l'étage puis dans les escaliers, voyant arriver son compagnon d'un air calme mais empressé à la fois. Il se prépara à son bisou spontané en guise d'accueil et se retrouva finalement entouré de deux bras maigres et serré contre leur propriéraire. Une fois la phase de surprise passée, il rendit son étreinte au Serpentard et ronronna presque, un sourire aux lèvres :

-J't'ai manqué ?

-Hmmm.

-Une raison à cet accueil ô combien appréciable ?

-… J'ai des pierres à te donner.

-Des pierres ?

-Hmm.

-…

-Sirius ?

-Hmm ?

-J'ai aussi côtoyé un mioche connu de nos servicespendant trop longtemps, il y a quatre jours. Y m'a posé des questions sur nous et rendu sacrément nostalgique et t'étais pas là…

-Roooh.

-… J'ai aussi des pierres à te donner, oublie pas. De mon cru.

-Hoho non non, j'oublie pas. Tu m'montres ?

-Hum… Sont dans la chambre. Tu montes ?

Le Gryffondor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, amusé, et embrassa doucement son Serpentard avant de garder sa main dans la sienne et d'attraper ses bagages de l'autre pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

-La meilleure proposition de la semaine en vérité. Ou comment nostalgiser un Sirius Black sous un prétexte minéral.

-Prétexte, tssss. Comme s'il m'en fallait un pour attirer mon époux au premier.

-Pas faux, pas faux.

**Quelqu'un(désolée, je sais plus qui... =_=;) m'avait demandé un retour du fluff dans les reviews de la semaine passée. Du coup, hop mission- je l'espère- accomplie.**

**Au pire, si c'est bof bof, dites-le itou, hein. Ou si il y a d'autres desiderata. (Ou comment vous demander de réfléchir à ma place histoire de me faire gagner du temps.)  
**

**Bon weekend et bonne semaine à vous!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: ... (Je pense que le message est passé.)

**Yo!**

**Pour les âges, j'ai vaguement fait le calcul que les deux zigues se sont mariés à 40 piges. Du coup, le Bubus Severus, il a dans les 14-15 ans, il me semble... 'Fin bon, ces eaux-là, quoi. **

**Bonne lecture~**

-Oh Merlin…

Snape leva le nez de son journal, stoppant net le traçage d'un A dans sa grille de mots croisés. Sirius, avachi dans son fauteuil et occupé à lire le courrier en faisant tourner machinalement son alliance sur le doigt, s'était soudain figé à la lecture d'une lettre.

-Un problème ?

Sirius tourna un visage ahuri vers son compagnon qui, de plus en plus perplexe et curieux, tordait ses sourcils de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à cracher le morceau.

-Harry… commença le Gryffondor.

-Quoi, ton filleul ?

-… Il va être père pour la deuxième fois…

Snape cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Harry Potter ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Harry mon-aîné-est-un-hommage-foireux-à-la-génération-du-d'ssus Potter ?

-Celui-là même. Et j'ai trouvé que nommer son aîné James Sirius était un très bel hommage d'abord !

-Oui oui. On va dire qu'il aurait pu faire pire, hein, lança nonchalamment le Serpentard avec un geste de la main. Il aurait pu l'appeler Sirius Remus, hein…

-T'as quelque chose contre Sirius Remus ?

-Trop de –us, mon chéri. Trop de –us. Ça fait nom de vieux peplum italien sur le retour.

-Pfff… J'me demande comment il va appeler celui-là… Fit Sirius, une moue au bec en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif. Il m'écrit que le nom est déjà trouvé et approuvé par Ginny.

-Au secours… Il donne un indice ?

-« Le nom de deux grands hommes », qu'il dit…

-… Arthur Merlin ?

-Exagère pas non plus… Godric Merlin, ça claque plus. Ou Albéric Perceval…

-Arthur Nuada, pouffa le Serpentard.

-Hm ?

-Mythologie arthurienne et celtique… Quoique non... il peut faire pire...

-Roh, hé.

-Bah hé.

-...

-...

-...Hengist Paracelste, s'esclaffa Sirius. Bon bon. Plus sérieux.

-Herpo Fulbert, suggéra l'autre d'un air innocent.

-C'est pas le cinglé qui a créé le Basilic, ça ? Herpo… Et Fulbert, c'est celui qui avait tellement la trouille qu'il sortait pas de chez lui et a réussi à se zigouiller avec sort de défense ?

-Tout juste.

-Roooh… Oh y a aussi Nicodémus Eusèbe… Ah ouais, c'est classe, ça…

-… Black, t'avise pas de te proposer pour nommer un môme…

-Humpf, je plaisantais, grommela le Gryffondor en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse.

-A peine à peine…

-Ouais ben attendant, ça restera mieux que Albus, hein. Le vieux prénom d'autrefois.

-Il pourrait avoir droit à c'nom-là, Black… Un grand homme, il a dit…

-Deux…

-…

-… On est d'accord pour le Albus, donc.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Potter est assez tordu pour le faire.

-J'avoue… Le deuxième… Tu penses qu'il connaîtrait Faust ?

Le Serpentard lança un regard incrédule à l'autre.

-Ton filleul, Black... C'est de ton filleul qu'on parle.

-Bon, bon… Non vraiment, je pense que Godric…

-Ben tiens…

-C'est sa maison, argumenta l'Animagus.

-C'est un vieux croûton dont les restes tapissent une boîte en marbre d'Italie…

-Hého, le tiens, c'est de l'ébène qu'il a choisi…

-Très sobre et classe à la fois, je persiste.

-Et si c'était Remus ?

-… Albus Remus ?

-Trop de –us, je sais, mais…

-Pas impossible. C'est ridicule à souhait à prononcer, donc tout à fait crédible...

-Hé, s'offusqua Sirius en se redressant. James Sirius c'est classe !

-Hmmm y a ce petit sssss entre les deux noms qui lui donnent un je-ne-sais-quoi de Serpentard, c'est vrai…

-… Que dalle. Gryffondor, hop. Comme ceux qui lui ont donné son nom.

-… Et pour celui-là ?

-Albus Remus ?

-Merlin, quel nom…

-Oui, j'avoue… -us –us…

-Il sera Serpentard. Rien que pour se venger de ses parents, tiens.

-J'ai hâte d'être dans…, conclut Sirius en cherchant un endroit sur la lettre. Sept mois. J'veux quand même savoir si on a trouvé...

-Et moi donc…

* * *

-Alors comme ça, vous avez fait des paris sur mon nom… Fit le jeune homme, amusé et à moitié assis sur l'établis.

-Avec ton frère aîné, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, hein, répliqua d'une voix lente et concentrée le potioniste qui comptait les gouttes qu'il versait sur une poudre bleue qui vira rose.

-Déçu par le résultat ?

-Hmmm sans commentaire. J'ai pâli instantanément et Sirius a éclaté de rire.

-Oh j'aurais aimé être là.

-Mais t'étais là, le môme… t'étais là et tu as vomi sur Sirius après m'avoir copieusement bavé dessus…

Albus Severus dodelina de la tête avec un sourire.

-Faut croire que j'vous aimais beeeaauucoup déjà à l'époque.

-Ben tiens… Cinabre.

Le pot de pigment écarlate fut transmis d'un geste assuré et un peu de son contenu appliqué en runes autour de la poudre.

-Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur la préparation, je suis assez fier de mon nom, mine de.

Le regard dubitatif au possible que lui lança Snape le fit rouler des yeux, guère vexé.

-Bon, autant l'vieux, j'l'ai pas connu, mais, hé… J'porte le nom du big boss de ma maison, c'est coolissime, non ?

-"Coolissime" de se nommer d'après le meurtrier de ton premier prénom ?

-P'pa m'a raconté, ho, fais pas ton méchant cruel sanguinaire. C'est une sacrée fierté d'porter l'même nom que toi.

-Pfff, y a mieux, quand même, murmura le potioniste en mélangeant de l'huile de badiane et de santal à de la poudre noire.

-Tu m'aurais nommé comment, toi ? Demanda Albus Severus en se reculant, anticipant la réaction.

Snape fit trois pas en arrière et lança un _Aguamenti_. La poudre noire explosa en répandant dans son souffle une odeur douce et épicée.

-Ah j'adore ces réactions, s'enthousiasma l'adolescent, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On t'apprend pas ça à l'école j'imagine, hmm ?

-La nouvelle prof est une espèce de bisounours grandeur nature. Elle file de l'Amortentia à faire aux filles et l'antidote aux garçons… Tu parles d'un cliché.

-Johann, ou Padraig, ou encore Louis… un prénom un peu étranger… Fit Severus, pensif, en attendant que son mélange refroidisse.

-Hm ?

-Les noms que je t'aurais donnés. Quelque chose qui ne rappellerait rien à personne. Tu aurais la paix pour devenir qui tu es…

-C'est joli, dit Albus Severus avec un sourire. Tu devrais en faire, des mômes, juste pour pouvoir les donner, ces noms.

-Que nenni, mon bon monsieur, fit Snape en approchant à nouveau de l'établis où il rassembla la poudre à l'aide d'une brosse.

-Bah, pourquoi ?

-Trop vieux.

-Oh tu sais, la gestation magique, ça peut aller jusqu'à 65 ans, tu sais. La magie conserve sacrément bien. Et t'as quoi… hmmm dans les 60 ans ? 58, Pardon…

-"Gestation magique", Merlin… C'est ça , un vieux corps décharné avec une baudruche à la place du ventre. Puis la cicatrice de la césarienne, hmmm très classe. Pfff de quel droit Dame Nature nous donne le moyen de concevoir mais pas d'expulser ces choses comme ces dames?

-Euh, M'man me rappelle assez souvent ses 50 heures de travail pour ma naissance, hum.

-Oui bon… Hum.

-Et puis t'as encore de beaux restes, tonton. Et Sirius a pas l'air d'y trouver mal, à ton p'tit corps. Hum, et qui a dit que c'était toi qui porterais le gamin, hmmm ?

-Hors de question de supporter un Sirius enceint qui se plaindrait en permanence de ses lombalgies et de ses mollets gonflés.

-Roooh, tu serais aux p'tits soins avec lui, tu l'sais bien.

-On a déjà eu assez d'un chat. J'ai dit.

-Pfff Méphistofélin est un amour.

-J'ai eu droit à un cabot jaloux pendant des mois, ça me suffit.

-En attendant, j'te vois bien ronchonner avec ta bedaine gonflée à t'en faire péter les boutons de la robe et puis, quand y a plus personne, tu la frottes tout mater… paternellement, et tout.

-C'est ça, et c'est toi qui te chargerais de mes commandes ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Interdiction d'approcher un labo de potion avec un futur boutonneux dans l'ventre. Et puis Sirius me barricaderait la porte, j'le sais.

-Vous êtes adorable , Merlin, Merlin… Hé bah, tu sais quoi ? J'm'en chargerais, d'tes commandes, fit Albus Severus en attrapant un pot cylindrique où Snape versa la poudre parfumée. Et Sirius n'aura pas à s'inquiéter.

-Tsss, tu t'y mets aussi, hein…

-L'tonton te fait des suggestions pas subtiles, c'est ça ?

-Il me menace de se trouver des potions de fertilité, cette andouille. Bon, « Musc poudré » de madame la Ministre est prêt. Et trente gallions pour le Snape.

-Pourquoi cette andouille ?

-Parce que j'ai bien mieux ici que dans le commerce, hé.

-T'es conscient que je peux aller répéter tout ça ?

-Allons, allons.

-…

-…

-…Dis…

-Hm ?

-Si vous faites un mioche… Si, hein…

-Oui, bah quoi ?

-J'suis l'parrain du premier.

-On verra, on verra. Viens donc t'exercer, en attendant.

**A suivre...**

**C'était les prénoms, voilu voilà. Des suggestions, anyone?**

**Gros merki à ceux/celles qui ont reviewé: C'est autant de points paradis en plus pour vous et de centimètre de sourire pour moi. ^^**

**Sur ce~.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Mouarf!

**J'aime le goût de la pastèque après le boulot... Un goût de vacances... Et pour les esprits mal placés: Honni soit qui mal y pense!**

**Un OS sur une suggestion de Sombraline. Qui a validé(yeah!). Et donc qu'est publié. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

-C'est bon, il est couché, soupira Sirius d'un ton las en se laissant tomber sur le sofa du salon et par conséquent à moitié sur son occupant qui ne broncha pas pour autant.

Ce dernier se tortilla légèrement pour dégager un bras qu'il passa ensuite autour des épaules de son compagnon avant de se reporter sur le tapis et l'enfant qui dessinait dessus calmement, ignorant le reste du monde.

-Tu lui aurais donné ma potion… Commença Snape en se recalant contre le dossier.

-Un calmant pour chevaux ou adultes dans la force de l'âge et dépassant le quintal, hé !

-Il aurait dormi tout de suite.

-Et j'aurais dit quoi à Harry et Ginny lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient en train de voir des papillons bleus et des chèvres roses ?

-Je suis capable d'éviter ce genre d'effets secondaires, dis. Tu me prends pour un amateur ?

-Que non, mon chevelu, mais avoue que tu n'es guère à l'aise avec ces charmants petiots.

-Tu t'y es pris comment ? Demanda-t-il alors, une fois le sort de barrage entre le feu de l'âtre et le garçonnet vérifié à nouveau.

-J'lui ai raconté les trois p'tits louveteaux et le gros méchant cochon.

-Une histoire où trois adorables petites bêtes manquent de se faire dévorer par un infâme suidé ?

-C'est un classique. Puis je suis passé à Boucle Brune .

-L'histoire avec la petite ourse qui se fait mettre à la porte par une famille de chasseurs après qu'elle leur a mangé leur barbecue ? Reprit Snape d'un ton légèrement dubitatif.

-Trop salé, trop piquant et à point, oui.

-Et t'as réussi à l'endormir avec ça ?

-Non.

-Et pourtant il dort.

-Et pourtant il dort.

-… Tu l'as achevé avec quelle histoire ?

-Ben, il a fini par se calmer avec une histoire de moldus. Celle où la belle-mère se fait mettre dans un tonneau clouté, tout ça, dit le Gryffondor en tirant sur une maille un peu lâche du pull de son conjoint.

-La Belle au Bois dormant… Tu lui as précisé qu'avant elle avait essayé de manger sa belle-fille et ses petits enfants ? Demanda alors Snape en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

-Euh j'y suis passé dessus rapidement, oui. Mais la fin l'a rassuré.

-Faut croire que ta mère lui a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure, renifla le Serpentard en observant les « dessins » que Albus Severus faisait sur les grandes feuilles de carton blanc d'un air très sérieux. Pas faute de lui avoir dit de ne pas approcher les cadres au grenier… Tu imagines s'il était tombé sur les trophées des Elfes ?

-Oh ça, j'ai déjà camouflé tout le barda en caisses de jouets pour fille.

-Brrr. Toutes ces poupées roses et souriantes, ces petits chevaux enrubannés…

-Que de clichés bien efficaces contre un petit garçon de six ans, fit remarquer Sirius en se vautrant un peu plus contre l'autre.

-S'il pouvait se tenir autant au calme que celui-là, fit le Serpentard en désignant du menton le petit garçon qui leva les yeux vers un crayon pour en déterminer la couleur à la lumière changeante de l'âtre.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas dire son nom normalement, hein ?

-Non. Il est… sans commentaire.

-J'appelle bien James Sirius James Sirius, moi…

-Merlin, ces noms… tu fais ce que tu veux, mon aimé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'énoncer une association aussi malheureuse.

-Abusss ? Fit alors le garçonnet en levant le nez de sa feuille où se distinguaient deux vagues silhouettes.

-Mais oui, Albus Severus. L'est joli, ton nom.

Snape pinça les lèvres, l'air d'être pris en tort, mais Albus Severus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser au vu du sourire qu'il afficha avant de reprendre son dessin.

-J'avais oublié à quel point on comprend plus qu'on en donne l'impression à c't'âge, murmura le Serpentard, peu après.

-Y t'aime bien, tu sais, fit Sirius en observant le petit choisir soigneusement un noir dont il barbouilla ses figures.

-Tant mieux pour lui… J'ai pas un soupçon de fibre paternelle, moi.

-Oh ça viendra un jour, va.

-Ou pas.

-Ou pas, en effet. J't'aimerai pas moins, cela dit, fit le Gryffondor en se calant un peu plus contre Snape.

-Encore heureux, non mais, répliqua l'autre avec une moue.

-'Iniiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'exclama alors Albus Severus en se redressant avec un sourire moins édenté que celui de son grand frère.

L'enfant leva alors le carton et montra, visiblement très fier de lui, ce qu'il avait dessiné aux deux adultes qui le surveillaient.

-… Deux chevaux avec la pelade ? Fit Snape, perplexe.

-Nan ! Cçça Sssiriufff et ççça Avrussss, expliqua alors le petit en ignorant royalement ses défauts de prononciation.

-Sirius et Severus, rectifia le Gryffondor avec un sourire. Très ressemblant, ajouta-t-il en donnant un micro-coup de coude à Snape pour lui éviter toute envie d'être honnête et franc envers le garçon.

-C'est… bien, l'môme… Sirius est même le plus réussi, persiffla alors le potioniste en jetant un regard de « Tu l'as cherché. » à l'autre.

-Hum oui oui, fit Sirius en lui répondant d'un regard « Chameau… ».

Albus Severus se leva en titubant et se frotta les yeux tout en disant :

-Vais do'mir. Abuss Avrusss n'est ffatigguéé.

-J'vais t'aider à…, commença alors Sirius en se dégageant de l'étreinte avant d'être stoppé net par un « Nan. »

Albus Severus pointa de son petit doigt vers le potioniste et dit alors de sa voix suraiguë :

-Avrussss. A veux Avrusss.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, surpris, puis interrogea du regard son compagnon qui lui fit signe d'y aller :

-A veux Avrusss, t'as entendu, non ?

-Mais…

-Avrusss, insista l'enfant en attrapant la main du concerné avant de faire une moue déterminée.

Snape, confus, se leva avec hésitation puis mena un Albus Severus fredonnant à l'étage avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'est toi qui lui as demandé de se faire tout gentil et docile ? Demanda le Serpentard en se rasseyant à côté de Sirius.

-Je suis encore en train de me remettre de ma vexation, là, répliqua en ronchonnant légèrement ce dernier. Y t'a préféré à moi. Y a plus d'saison, mon bon monsieur…

-Ça va pas durer… J'suis pas fait pour m'occuper d'enfants, de toute façon. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai été professeur.

-Pfff. Tu t'en occupes mieux que tu le penses.

Snape haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur le feu avant d'être imité par Sirius. Un silence s'installa, calme et détendu, à peine dérangé par le crépitement des buches incandescentes et le froissement des tissus lorsque Sirius prit doucement la main de Snape. Il échangèrent un regard furtif puis reprirent leur contemplation.

-J'ferais pas un bon père, de tout façon, murmura Snape peu après.

-T'en sais rien… Lui répondit Sirius de la même manière.

-T'as idée de l'exemple que j'ai eu ?

Le ton était légèrement monté, une tension transparaissant tandis que le Serpentard pinça les lèvres, pensif.

-Je n'ai pas eu la famille idéale non plus, Snape…

-Tes parents étaient sorciers… Mon père… Du moins ce qui m'a servi de géniteur, était un type tout ce qu'il y a de moins recommandable en matière d'éducation.

-Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, moi.

-Pas grâce à lui…

-Grâce à qui alors ?

-Ma mère, ses livres, la voisine qui me gardait quand elle était partie dans sa famille, Lily… mais pas lui, je peux te le garantir.

-Ta mère retournait dans sa famille ? Fit Sirius, curieux.

-Elle pouvait y passer quelques jours, oui, expliqua Snape d'un ton maussade. A condition de laisser son moldu de mari et son Sang-Mêlé de fils là où ils étaient. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés et je ne tiens pas à le faire.

-C'est… stupide et injuste…

-C'est la façon de penser des Sangs-Purs.

-Pas tous, se défendit le Gryffondor, piqué au vif.

-T'es bien placé pour le savoir, _Black_… Fit Snape en tournant le regard avec son compagnon avant de reprendre. Combien de coups j'ai pu prendre pour le simple fait d'avoir évoqué un item magique ou un nom de fée... Et ma mère qui essayait de me défendre comme elle pouvait avant de finir par céder et promettre qu'on ferait des efforts…

Snape se mit à rire sans exprimer la moindre joie.

-J'ai pas connu de foyer où le mot 'père' avait une réelle consistance, Black. Et je doute de pouvoir en donner pour quiconque, reprit-il en serrant légèrement la main de Sirius. J'ai déjà plus que je ne le pensais, alors je peux m'en remettre sans problème, je pense.

Sirius ne répondit pas au sourire que lui fit son conjoint, sentant dans les yeux de ce dernier bon nombre de souvenirs douloureux qu'il ne pouvait changer ou guérir. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se recula avant de s'adosser à nouveau au sofa et parler à son tour.

-J'avoue que James et les Potter m'ont évité bon nombre de souvenirs pourris. Mais je peux t'assurer, Snape, que ma mère a fait aussi un excellent boulot de son côté. Avec le soutien passif de mon adorable père.

-Black…

-Deux Impardonnables de sa part le jour où j'ai foutu le camp de cette maison. Tu aurais pu me ramasser à la petite cuillère, ce jour-là. Enfin non. Tu aurais sans doute approuvé, je pense… Murmura Sirius, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-A l'époque, j'étais futur aspirant Mangemort, essaya de se justifier Snape, mal à l'aise. Je reconnais que j'aurais pu avoir un geste idiot… En fait… Je l'ai eu.

Sirius leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, le faisant bredouiller des explications supplémentaires :

-Regulus… il… J'ai eu droit à un récit complet.

-Il s'en réjouissait, j'imagine.

-Pas vraiment… Mais il était soulagé que tu partes…

-Plus de vieille s'énervant en permanence, c'est ça ? Plus de frère hautain et arrogant ?Suggéra Sirius d'un ton neutre.

-Plus ou moins, oui, répondit l'autre, l'air penaud.

-Et toi ? Avec ta famille comme point commun, ça t'a fait quoi ?

Snape se frotta la nuque, embarrassé.

-Tu n'avais que ce que tu méritais… Quand on a une famille prestigieuse comme les Black, blablabla… Et puis, à l'époque, j'avais déjà l'assurance de ma revanche sur Tobias…

-Tobias ?

-Mon père.

-Ta revanche…

-Je l'ai tué, Black, dit calmement le Serpentard. C'est un secret pour personne. Mon dernier procès l'a suffisamment rappelé…

-J'avais compris oui, , répliqua Sirius avec un geste agacé de la main. Ne revenons pas dessus, s'il te plaît… Ni sur eux… Mes parents, les tiens… On les oublie…

Son visage s'était fermé, affichant une tristesse et une solitude intérieure qui renvoyaient à Snape sa propre expression. Ils se turent, partageant le même malaise sans pouvoir alléger celui de l'autre. Le silence pesant s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix ensommeillée se fît entendre.

-Jamfe y ronfle… Peux pas do'mir…

Sirius et Snape se retournèrent et aperçurent la silhouette en pyjama d'un Albus Severus ébouriffé qui s'approchait vers eux, sa peluche chauve-souris fétiche à la main traînant derrière lui.

Ahuris et embarrassés, les deux adultes le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il contournait le sofa pour ensuite l'escalader.

-Pis y parle aussssi, expliqua-t-il en s'installant entre eux avant de se pelotonner contre Snape.

-Euh… on peut jeter un sort de sourdine, si tu veux, suggéra alors Sirius.

Le garçon secoua la tête, le pouce déjà en bouche et les yeux fermés.

-'ré'èr ichi… Répondit-il avant de se rendormir rapidement sous le regard perdu du Gryffondor.

-Je préfère ici, traduisit Snape, une moue perplexe lui tordant le visage. Pourquoi fait-il autant de fautes… ?

-Il a trois ans, laisse-lui le temps, chuchota Sirius en lui reprenant la main avant de l'embrasser à nouveau rapidement. En attendant, c'est toi qu'il préfère, fichu Serpentard.

-Jaloux ?

-Non. Soulagé.

-Soulagé ?

-Soulagé qu'_ils _n'aient pas gagné…

-Avec un môme de cet acabit, je me demande bien qui pourrait.

-T'es adorable… _Accio_ crayon et carnet.

-Black, tu vas pas…

-Tcht ! Y a un petit qui dort… Allez, on bouge plus, que j'te croque.

**A suivre...**

**Qu'il fait bon être en vacances, tudieu... **

**Bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas encore!**

**Merci de votre passage pis bonne journée à tous!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: J'touche que dalle pour ces bidules. En dehors des touches de mon clavier, œuf corse...

**Difficile à pondre, celui-là. Ça m'a pris bien deux ou trois jours à briber le tout... Plus Firefox qui me boude depuis quelque temps... Agreuh.  
**

**Sur une suggestion de Ruban Noir.**

Depuis quelque temps déjà, Sirius avait un doute.

Pas de ces doutes qui faisaient naître le soupçon, non. Ni même de ceux qui engendraient une remise en question.

Un simple doute, une incertitude, trois fois rien qui faisaient qu'il s'était mis à quasi-espionner son époux depuis quelques temps, donc.

Tout avait commencé avec un appel de cheminée pour le Serpentard. Sirius, qui s'était tranquillement installé sur le divan pour terminer de lire un roman moldu chipé dans la réserve personnelle de son cher et tendre. Tout Sirius Black qu'il était, il savait se faire discret lorsque Snape avait des entretiens ou des commandes à prendre, mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : son Serpentard s'était mis à s'exprimer dans une langue étrange, complexe et complètement décousue. Les sons s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres sans qu'il pût distinguer les mots ou les phrases. Il ne s'en mêla cependant pas, les intonations à voix basse lui signalant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Une fois l'entretien fini, l'autre avait reprit le cours de ses habitudes sans mentionner le moindre mot sur l 'échange qui venait de se faire.

Un autre jour, Snape reçut une lettre en provenance du continent, estampillée d'un cachet pompeux et surchargé (« Baroque, Black. Baroque. ») que le Gryffondor ne reconnut guère, et outrageusement parfumée par-dessus le marché.

-Je te préviens, avait grommelé alors Sirius, si c'est une demande de rencontre pseudo-innocente et ouvertement intéressée, j'te la crame.

-Jaloux, Black ?

-Que oui! Tu veux que je te rappelle cette fois où tu t'es fait ouvertement dragué sous mes yeux par cet Irlandais ?

-Il m'avait demandé où je m'étais procuré mon veston, soupira le Serpentard tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe, grimaçant lorsque les effluves au patchouli s'en échappèrent. Et il n'a pas semblé déçu le moins du monde lorsque j'ai mentionné « mon homme » qui l'avait choisi pour un de mes anniversaires. Juste vaguement surpris que je sois… de ce bord. Merlin, mais qui est chargé de parfumer ce papier à ce point ?

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien, mon aimé, marmonna Snape tout en lisant, les sourcils froncés. J'parie que celui qui se charge du parfum est aussi celui qui écrit cet anglais approximatif qui m'est adressé… Depuis quand nos modaux prennent un 's' ?

-Modaux… ?

-Hum, des trucs de phrases… T'as de quoi lire dans la bibliothèque d'études si ça te parle pas, grommela vaguement le potioniste en se levant tout en continuant de lire sa lettre avant de sortir pour se rendre à l'étage, marmonnant à nouveau dans cette langue étrange que Sirius avait entendue..

Le Gryffondor, laissé seul dans le salon, attrapa alors le cadavre de l'enveloppe et le scruta sous tous les angles, cherchant un semblant d'indice lui permettant d'en découvrir la provenance. En vain : seuls apparaissaient le nom de Snape et l'adresse de Grimmauld, et puis ces espèces d'entrelacs emberlificotés et snobs qui servait juste à décorer, apparemment, à défaut de présenter une quelconque inscription…

Sirius avait prit ensuite conscience en grimaçant qu'il venait de se faire planter là par son conjoint, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. De là naquirent le doute.

En temps normal, le Serpentard ne parlait pas particulièrement de ses activités et interactions avec l'extérieur, mais en temps normal, justement, tout se faisait dans la seule langue que Sirius connaissait, ce dernier ne voyant pas l'intérêt de consacrer du temps et des parts de cerveau à en apprendre une autre puisqu'on s'adressait à lui dans sa langue maternelle, l'anglais, par défaut. Du moins l'avait-il cru jusqu'alors. A présent, il se retrouvait exclu des affaires de son Serpentard domestique, même en se montrant indiscret.

Et il devait se l'avouer : ça l'énervait.

Il aurait pu poser des question à Snape, lui demander ce que signifiait cette langue qu'il marmonnait en lisant les documents qu'on lui envoyait, pourquoi des squelettes se déhanchaient sur les illustrations de parchemins sentant encore la poussière d'où ils venaient sans doute d'être extraits, mais il ne voulait pas officialiser sa contrariété : reconnaître sa frustration devant le Serpentard était bien trop risqué pour ses dossiers personnels conjugaux. Il ravala donc son agacement et fit celui qui ne prêtait aucune oreille à ses activités tout se focalisant entièrement dessus. Il parviendrait à trouver un moyen de savoir ce qui se passait, et ce sans aller s'humilier devant son cher et tendre, foi de Gryffondor.

Il craqua néanmoins.

La saturation fut à son comble lorsqu'un jour, il croisa le regard de Snape en pleine séance de dictée. Tout occupé à lire, marchant de long en large dans la bibliothèque, un de ces innombrables parchemins à une sphère de cristal supposée l'enregistrer, le Serpentard ne prêta aucune attention à l'arrivée de Sirius qui se posa discrètement dans un coin, prétextant lire un livre quelconque (_Vivre et laisser mourir : le petit livre de la ruse magique _par un certain C. Routard) tout en lui jetant des œillades suspectes.

-_**Commandez a**__** d**__**ieu labbaye:/Que gros et gras vous a nourry**__**,/**__Euh… __**Tost pourrirez a p**__**eu de ay**__**e,****/Le plus gras est premier pourry.**__Ce à quoi l'abbé répond … : __**De cecy neusse point envie:/Mais il convient le pas passer./Las ! Or nay je pas en ma vie/ Gardez mon ordre sa**__**n**__**s casser,/Garde vous de trop embrasser…**_

Ce disant, Snape s'arrêta un instant, faisant lever les yeux de Sirius de curiosité. Ce dernier croisa des prunelles noires qui le fixaient avec une certaine malice, le sourire qui étira les lèvres fines du Serpentard confirmant que ce dernier semblait s'amuser beaucoup de la présence soi-disant innocente de Sirius. Un coup d'œil à la sphère de cristal plus tard, il s'installa contre l'un des bureaux et reprit son déchiffrement, ce sourire en coin plaqué définitivement sur ses lèvres et les yeux ancrés dans ceux du Gryffondor, semblant scruter la moindre de ses expressions.

-_**Vous qui vivez au demorant /Se vous voulez bien trespasser. **__**/ **__Hmmm voyons… __**On savise**__- à confirmer avec vos gratte-papiers – __**tard en mourant.**__ Suite demain, si vous voulez bien, j'ai un chien à sortir._

-_Bien bien, merci encore de votre contribution, Monsieur Snèpe_, fit alors une voix féminine et chantante dans cette langue barbare aux oreilles de l'Animagus qui clignait à présent des yeux, perplexe et conscient qu'on avait parlé de lui apparemment.

-Snape.

-_Snèïpe. Désolée. Mes amitiés à votre époux et euh… bonne sortie dans ce cas. _

-_C'est ça. A d'main, Marlène_, conclut Snape en désactivant la sphère qui se ternit alors, avant de se retourner vers Sirius. _Alors, o__n écoute aux portes sans comprendre, Gryffondor de mon cœur, hmm ?_

Le concerné fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant un « Gryffondor » massacré dans le lot mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Snape, lui, semblait très amusé de la situation.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne me les pose pas ces questions ?

-Sur ? Fit Sirius, soudainement tendu mais tentant de se donner une contenance en relisant pour la quatrième fois la même phrase (« N'hésitez pas à vous délester d'un membre en cas de fuite vitale, tel le lézard moyen. » ).

-Sur ce qui m'occupe depuis quelques jours déjà. Voire semaines, tiens… Il faut dire que c'est assez prenant, je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis un moment le déchiffrage de parchemins médiévaux…

-Hum, et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait, hm ?

-Quelle mauvaise foi… On dirait Draco, soupira Snape en prenant l'un des sièges en face de son compagnon.

-C'est…, s'apprêta à protester ce dernier, une moue contrariée au bec avant d'être coupé par Snape.

-Mais on va dire que j'ai soudainement envie de t'en parler, ça te va ?

-Hum… s'tu veux, laissa échapper le Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas paraître soulagé au possible.

-… La langue, là. Tu sais c'que c'est ?

-Pfff d'l'allemand, évidemment, répondit Sirius avec une assurance mitigée. Tu m'prends pour qui ?

-Hum… « _Toujours pur_ ». C'est quoi, d'après toi ?

-La devise idiote d'une famille méprisable à part quelques membres, pourquoi ?

-Mais encore… ?

-Euh… chais pas… Du vieil anglais alors ?

-Merlin, Sirius…

-Quoi ?

-T'es incapable de reconnaître du français quand tu en vois ou en entends ?

Sirius resta interdit quelques secondes avant de hausser un sourcil et de pointer la sphère de cristal opaque tout en demandant d'un ton incrédule :

-Du français, ça ? Tu plaisantes ?

Au tour à présent de Snape de prendre une expression perplexe.

-Je plaisante ?

-C'était pas du français ça… si ?

-J'en ai bien peur… c'est quoi pour toi, le français ?

-Euh ben le truc qu'il parlent de l'autre côté de la Manche, non ? Avec des 'euh' partout, pis un ton genre euh… ... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est ça, l'français, non ?

-_Sirius, __Sirius, mon Sirius. Tu es l'homme le plus attachant que je connaisse, et je ne parle pas de tes goûts douteux en matière de câlin__. _

L'Animagus soupira brusquement, las et agacé.

-Et voilà, tu r'commences ! J'sais même c'que tu as dit ! Ça t'amuse, hein ? S'emporta-t-il, vexé d'être le centre de la moquerie de Snape sans en comprendre un mot.

-Je t'aime. Ou une variante, si tu veux pinailler sur le côté littéral.

-Humpf, grommela le Gryffondor, rouge. Y parlent beaucoup pour pas dire grand-chose, tes Français.

-Ah ça… Ça reste une belle langue.

-C'est plat.

-C'est vocalique. Faut utiliser sa voix. T'sais faire ça pourtant, non ? Dit légèrement Snape avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Pfff. Comme si… Et comment on dit : « Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi » en français, hein ?

-Tu es vexé à ce point, Black ?

-Chuis pas vexé…

-Un peu quand même, non ?

-Tu m'exclus. C'est pas pareil.

-… JE t'exclus ?

-Ouais.

-Je peux savoir comment ?

-Tu arrêtes pas de parler ce truc, là, et j'ai aucune idée de c'que tu fais.

-C'est un groupe de recherche franco-espagnol d'une annexe méridionale de Beauxbâtons qui souhaite étudier l'évolution de la nécromancie à travers les âges. Il se trouve, ô coïncidence, que j'ai appris à déchiffrer certains écrits et que je parle l'une des langues de ce groupe de recherche. Je leur donne un coup de main, c'est tout.

-… Et pourquoi tu m'as rien expliqué de tout ça dès le début, hm ? Grommela Sirius, bougon.

-Tu n'as semblé voir aucun intérêt les quelques fois où je t'ai parlé des fabliaux cochons trouvés dans le grenier section arrière-grande-tante Black. Pourquoi tu en aurais eu pour cette fois-ci ?

-Pfff mais…c'pas pareil. Tes fablaux…

-Fabliaux, corrigea Snape.

-Tes trucs, là, il t'accaparaient pas ton temps, puis t'as jamais aussi peu parlé anglais…

-J'avoue, reparler français me plaît pas mal…

-Tu vas continuer alors ?

-J'pense… Marlène est plutôt sympathique et elle a surtout accès à un bon paquet de parchemins anciens. Hum, des parchemins de potions. Non déchiffrés, encore… ou essayés…

-Petit opportuniste… Et moi j'ai plus qu'à t'regarder baragouiner tes sons bizarres, c'est ça?

-Ça te porte à ce point sur le système ?

-… Ouais.

-Bien… Je ne vois qu'une solution…

Sirius haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'air grave de son conjoint qui déclara ensuite comme une évidence :

-Tu vas devoir l'apprendre.

-Pardon… ?

-Le français. Tu vas l'apprendre.

-Tu rigoles ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-… J'ai aucune raison d'apprendre une langue qu'on baragouine en alignant des âââ et des iiinnn entre deux r de gorge.

-… J'crois qu'si, moi.

-Ah ouais ? Donne–moi une bonne raison de l'apprendre ?

-On pourra se balader en Europe, au Canada, en Afrique…

-Mmmouais mais l'anglais, ça marche aussi très bien.

-La langue français est fichtrement riche en argot et en jurons… Des bien gros et bien sonnants jurons. Un stock gigantesque!

-Hum… tentant… mais ça suffit pas.

-Et je serai ton professeur.

-Tenu ! On commence quand ?

**A suivre:**

**La jolie p'tite Danse macabre qui m'a inspirée pour le coup:**

**http : / upload .wikimedia. org/wikipedia/commons/2/26/Danse_Macabre_-_Guyot_Marchand9_%28Abbot_and_Bailiff% (virer les espaces au début).**

**Que dire... L'français, ça déchire. **

**Sur ce, désolée pour le retard dans la publi, et bonne journée à vous!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Diantre, fichtre et palsembleu...

**Un ptit chapitre tout en dialogue entre les trois rejetons Potter-Weasley. Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête pour certaines répliques et qui les dit: c'est tout à votre choix.^^**

-Courrieeeeeer !

-Fais voir ! Fais voir ! Y a quequ'chose pour moi ?

-Calmos, Lily, ton Désiré chéri ne t'a pas encore envoyé ta lettre parfumée à c'truc sucré.

-C'est du patchouli, idiot ! Et tu peux parler avec ton super parfum-que-t-as-fait-avec-tonton-Sev. Elle est pour qui c'te lettre alors ?

-La famille en général. Hmm où est James ?

-D'après toi ? Occupé à ses jeux, là… C'est de qui ?

-Vu l'écriture, c'est de Sirius…

-Oh, ça doit être un truc genre une invitation ou j'sais pas quoi… C'est quoi cette tête… ?

-… Ce…

-Y a quoi d'écrit, Albus ? Pourquoi t'as la bouche ouverte… ? Fais lir… Oh Merlin…

-… C'est…

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames !

-Chuis occupé !

-Ramène ta fraise ici !

-Chuis occupé, j'te dis !

-Faut vraiment qu'tu viennes voir !

-… C'est quoi ?

-Mais lâche ta console où j'te dis comment le jeu finit.

-… T'es chiante Lily, j't'avais dit de pas le finir avant moi… C'est quoi ?

-Lis… Hé, remets-t'en, Al.

-HEIN ?

-Toi aussi, ça passe bizarre ?

-Un… Un bébé ?

-J'étais persuadée qu'ils resteraient au schéma classique de tontons gâteaux…

-… Al, ça va ?

-Il a pas bougé depuis qu'il a lu… Houhou, tu m'entends ?

-… Ferme au moins la bouche…

-Il va décoincer, tu penses ?

-Ah, il nous regarde… Al ? Combien de doigts tu vois ?

-Un, t'es un idiot, James… J'vais êt' parrain…

-Plaît-il ?

-Hein ?

-J'vais êt' parrain, vous l'croyez, ça ?

-C'est quoi c't'histoire ?

-Ben, s'ils ont un p'tit…

-Attends attends, toi. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Dites, ils sont pas un peu vieux ?

-Cinquantaine bien sonnée.

-C'pas glamour…

-On s'en tape, c'est encore possible pour eux, c'est c'qui compte. Et c'est Severus qui me l'a dit, pour ta gouverne, James. J'serai l'parrain de leur premier môme.

-Connaissant tonton Sev', ça risque bien d'être le seul…

-Raison de plus pour pas t'entendre dire de connerie, Al. J'te signale que Sirius m'a promis la même chose.

-Tu parles ! J'connais déjà l'nom du gamin, moi.

-Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?

-Pas tes affaires, Lily, laisse-moi me concentrer pour planter James et ses idées de parrainage usurpé.

-Pfff.

-Ah, tu parles de plus en plus comme lui…

-Lui qui va être le père de mon filleul…

-Tu recommences !

-Et toi tu continues ! J't'ai dis que c'était déjà décidé depuis longtemps !

-Dites, ça peut pas être papa, le parrain ?

-Dis pas d'bêtises, Lily, il a déjà Ted comme filleul.

-Ah… Ah mais moi, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter, j'suis la seule fille héhé. J'vais être marraine !

-On a jamais vu un cadet devenir parrain avant son aîné. Oublie et va pleurer, Al.

-C'est ça, compte là-d'ssus, rouquemoute. J'lâche pas l'affaire parce que c'est moi qui serai désigné parrain.

-J'porte le nom d'un des pères, j'te signale… Et du meilleur ami aussi.

-Et Albus Severus, ça t'dit quequ'chose ?

-Vous allez vous battre ? J'veux dire… à mains nues ?

-Y a ben des chances, t'imagines un peu ? L'gamin de Sirius Black et Severus Snape... J'ferais bouffer sa console à James s'il le faut. Pourquoi ?

-Oh bah, papa et maman rentrent d'ici une heure et quelque, c'est juste pour vous prévenir en cas de gros bobo.

-Miiiiii !

-Ah, Méphistofélin. Approche pas, y a deux teigneux qui s'regardent dans le blanc de l'œil… Ah…

-Rêve pas, James…

-Arrête de t'y croire Al…

-Miiii !

-De quoi, bestiole ?... La fenêtre ?... Nouveau hibou, les gars… Arrêtez de vous battre, c'est de Grimmauld…

-… Fais voir ! Ça doit être pour m'annoncer que j'suis parrain puisque l'aîné. Aïe !

-Arrête ton délire, toi !... Lily, pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils comme ça ? Ça dit quoi ?

-Euh… j'comprends plus rien…

-C'est d'qui ?

-Tonton Sev'… Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Fais voir, nom d'un clebs' !

-Ffffft !

-Ah mais dégage, Ratapoil !

-Appelle pas mon chat comme ça ! J'te la lis : " Aux Potter, il est fort possible que vous ayez reçu il y a peu une missive des plus fantasques, que dis-je, des plus loufoques en provenance d'un certain cabot de notre connaissance. Je vous demanderai de l'ignorer. Mieux, de la brûler. Et si vous ne l'avez pas lue, c'est d'autant mieux. Si, par malheur, vous avez ouvert la lettre en question, sachez qu'un dîner de la veille mal passé n'est **PAS** synonyme d'arrivée en cigogne, chou ou autre billevesée employée pour éviter de choquer vos yeux pas si chastes, m'est avis, d'un quelconque rejeton commun. Je n'ai mie souci de vos soupçons ou de vos regards dubitatifs entre vous- je vous connais- je persiste et signe : Rêvez pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un Black à désenthousiasmer. Merlin me vienne en aide. Severus Snape. "… Et c'est tout… Ah si un P.S : " Avant que l'aîné Potter ne l'ouvre : je sais que désenthousiasmer n'est pas académique. "

-Fichtre…

-Diantre…

-… On fait quoi alors?

-… Si tu commençais pas me lâcher le col?

-Toi d'abord.

-… Bon…

-… Ouais…

-C'dommage, j'allais être marraine…

-Miiii!

-Non, on mange pas les hiboux, Méphisto… Et voilà, il boude. Pffff.

-Stupide chat…

-Bien d'accord…

-Hé!

-Fausse alerte alors…

-… Ou déni…non?

-Tu penses, Al?

-On parle de Severus…

-L'homme qui mauvaisefoitise plus vite qu'un Scorpius.

-C'est pas correct, ton verbe.

-J'te proute, mon frère.

-Ah bravo. Bel exemple. Et ça voulait être parrain…

-J'le suis toujours. Z'ont un môme en route, j'en suis persuadé.

-T'es sourd ou quoi? Lily a lu qu'il avait juste mal digéré un truc.

-Tutut, s'il est aussi nerveux dans sa lettre, c'est qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon. J'le connais, le Severus.

-Du déni de déni… C'est prodigieux…

-Moi, en attendant, j'ai pas renoncé à mon titre de parrain, preuve de ma légitimité, ha!

-C'est que partie remise, Al, t'affole pas. De toute façon, j'fais confiance à la persuasion de Sirius. Ils finiront bien par en faire un.

-Ah ouais? Tu verras quand j'recevrai ma lettre de remplaçant à la préparation des commandes sous peu.

-Euh…désolée de te contredire, Al, mais rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit de tonton Sev' pour le portage de bébé.

-On ne dit pas "portage"…

-Prout.

-Misère, t'as contaminé Lily…

-Pfff. En attendant, t'as pas tort, Lily… Y a rien dans les lettres qui indique lequel des deux a un alien dans l'bide?

-Charmant. Ça sera répété, déformé, amplifié.

-Et c'est moi qui est à Serpentard…

-… Hmmm "C'est avec un œil humide d'émotion à peine contenue que je vous annonce le succès de nos efforts. Les signes ne trompent pas: nous allons avoir un bébé!" Blablabla. Le reste c'est du remplissage de toutou content. Et puis, ben tonton Sev et la mention de nausées matinales.

-Pas un signe, ça… si?

-T'es le seul pour lequel maman a passé une grossesse pépère, James. Heureusement que Al était pas une fille, sinon elle n'aurait plus jamais souhaité avoir un autre bébé qui…

-"Lui vide la panse dès les premiers rayons du soleil et ce jusqu'au deuxième trimestre", oui je sais…

-Et ça a l'air bien parti pour tonton Sev'.

-Ou Sirius…

-Sev, non?

-Pourquoi pas Sirius?

-…

-…

-… Dites? Et une mère porteuse?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu rigoles, James? Ils mordent la première personne à approcher l'autre un peu trop.

-Pfff mais y a des techniques qui évitent ça et tout…

-Pas d'accord. Moi je dis Severus.

-Et moi tonton Sirius.

-La mère porteuse, point. Et vous l'aurez dans les gencives, mes petits.

-… On parie?

**A suivre...**

**Et donc voilu. J'adore les dialogues... ^^**

**Bon weekend à vous!**

**P.S: Je retourne en Bretagne pour Etonnants Voyageurs la semaine prochaine. Il n'y aura donc pas de publication de Juste une question de temps et Black is the colour. Quand à Courge, cloportes et volonté, j'vais y cogiter à l'occas'.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Si on vous d'mande, vous direz que chuis un eucalyptus ventousifiant. Et que je ne me fais aucune thune sur ces trucs.

**Malade, cracheuse de sang (snirfl kof kof) mais finalement ça va bien. Rien pouvoir sentir quand on bosse en poissonnerie, moi je dis, c'est l'pied... Faudrait que ça soit sur commande, tiens!**

**La suite, même format, même trio. J'aime ça. En dehors de quelques répliques, à vous de vous amuser à décider qui dit quoi.^^**

-!

-Prem's!

-Deuz!

-Tututut, j'ai chopé le hibou avant même qu'il atteigne la grille d'entrée alors j'ai priorité!

-C'est parce que t'es le plus grand, James! C'est pas juste!

-T'avais qu'à écouter M'man quand elle te demandait d'avaler ta potion de Croissance Optimale.

-Mais les garçons préfèrent les filles petites!

-Ah bon?

-Al, t'es hors-catégorie, ok?

-Pfff. Bon, tu la lis, oui ou…?

-Hum… Ok, vu l'écriture, c'est de Grand-Mère.

-Grand-Mère? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à Grimmauld?

-D'après toi, Lily? Un poupon à l'horizon, Grand-Mi au portillon.

-T'en parles comme d'une ogresse…

-Bah, hé… Tu as pas eu droit à sa tête de "Mange-ces-brocolis-p'tit-freluquet", apparemment.

-Je suis une petite-fille bien élevée, moi.

-Ouais ouais… Bon, James, si tu nous racontais au lieu de t'esclaffer?

-Pfffrtt, hum… Alors… Bon, autant commencer par le début. "_Mes chers petits, comment allez-vous, blablabla Albus Severus mange bien ses légumes? Blablabla… James, mon grand, si tu le lui lis, demande-lui de ne pas rouler des yeux, ça fait garçon d'écurie à Hippogriffe blablabla…_" Megnemegne… Ah. "_Je passe quelques jours à Grimmauld, là, pour aider ces deux imbéciles-_ ça commence bien_- à gérer un minimum cette demeure__. Mes enfants, quelle histoire!_"

-…

-…

-…

-… Bon, tu continues, oui?

-Vire ce sourire idiot et lis!

-Y vont p'têt enfin dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon…

-Ou les deux!

-Un de chaque?

-Ou les deux!

-… Des jumeaux, quoi.

-James, liiiiiiiis!

-…

-Bon sang, t'as intérêt à continuer, grande bringue, ou on balance à Denyse comment tu bidouilles les codes de triche avant qu'elle vienne t'admirer à tes jeux de baston!

-C'est déloyal! J'ai passé des heures à les trouver!

-LIS!

-… Humpf. Bon… "_Quelle histoire!-_disais-je donc_- Sirius s'est mis en tête de commencer le tricot. Des sorts d'une simplicité enfantine, vraiment. Même Albus Severus s'en sortirait pour une simple écharpe._" Héhé.

-Combien de doigts tu vois, là?

-Al, si Maman te voit…

-"_Il a fallu le dépêtrer de la toile de fils la première fois. Et puis il a manqué se faire empaler par les aiguilles magiques la deuxième. Il aura fallu que Severus intervienne pour la troisième sans quoi il mettait le feu… Il nous a fallu une soirée et une matinée pour le convaincre d'abandonner cette idée et d'arrêter de bouder. Et encore! Il n'y a bien que Severus pour savoir quelles ficelles tirer__ pour le rendre à peu près civilisé quand môssieur Black est vexé._"

-Dis donc, il déguste, le tonton…

-Carrément. C'est tout?

-Que non, c'est juste pour s'échauffer, ça… Écoutez bien: "_Il semblerait que ça commence à s'agiter dans le ventre- _j'ai sauté des passages bateaux, hein, m'en voulez pas_- il faut les voir guetter le moindre petit coup et sourire comme deux idiots. A croire que la dispute pour qui sera le parrain n'aura jamais eu lieu._" Ah ben, ils ont apparemment trouvé un terrain d'entente…

-… Bah hé. Je te l'avais dit.

-J'espère que tu ne chouineras pas trop, Al'.

-James…

-Vous allez pas recommencer vous deux!

-Tu peux parler, toi! T'es marraine d'office!

-… Et alors?

-Bah on te proute!

-Oh!

-Fais pas ton air effarouché, hé!

-Pis si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil! T'as une jolie chambre où aller ruminer contre tes abrutis de frères.

-Que dalle! J'veux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

-Moi aussi. Allez James, grouille.

-Hum… "_La grossesse se poursuit bien mieux qu'on aurait cru, c'est qu'ils ne sont plus tout jeunes, après tout, mais c'est à se demander lequel des deux attend le plus fébrilement l'heureux événement. Et que ça essaye de mutuellement se rassurer à mots couverts sur la mise au monde en pensant que je suis née de la dernière pluie, et que ça s'entraide pour tout et n'importe quoi… La nouvelle de l'agrandissement de la famille Black-Snape a bien évidemment stoppé les commandes, désolée pour toi, Albus, ce qui leur donne un temps libre impressionnant. Parfait pour tout préparer pour le nouveau venu_."

-Ha! Nouveau venu! C'est un garçon!

-_"… Enfin, je dis nouveau venu… Ces deux têtes de mule refusent encore et toujours d'annoncer le genre du petit. Et la teinte de la chambre qu'il va récupérer, et là encore il ou elle, n'est-ce pas, est inchangée. Autant dire que c'est dans une ambiance glauque que ce petit être va grandir. Severus ne souhaitant pas changer de domicile, il estime qu'il est tout aussi bien de l'y habituer. Je lui ai conseillé pour le coup de mettre les têtes d'Elfes au Feudeymon…_" S'rait temps, nom d'un félidé…

-J'persiste à dire que ça ferait des supers porte-manteaux à Poudlard, chez les Serpentard.

-Mais bien sûr, et te faire enguirlander pas tante Hermione nuit et jour jusqu'à va savoir quand, ça te fait pas peur, hmm?

-Humpf. Sont morts. Autant les… rentabiliser.

-Rentabiliser…

-Les recycler, si tu préfères…

-… James, continue. J'veux pas qu'il en dise davantage.

-Et moi donc. Alors… Têtes d'Elfes à foutre au feu, donc… Ah. "_Ils ont promis d'y réfléchir. Il faut dire qu'un environnement comme Grimmauld pour un enfant en bas-âge n'est pas des plus recommandables…_"

-Hé, on y a traîné assez longtemps et on est pas devenu psychopathes pour autant. L'exagère, l'aïeule…

-Al, reste poli!

-"_… mais il semblerait que vous vous y soyez bien plu. Ma foi, nous parlons bien du rejeton de ces deux-là._"

-Arg, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner…

-Attendez… "_En parlant de ne pas dévoiler le genre du petit… Figurez-vous que ces deux-là s'amusent à me titiller en s'entraînant à des sorts de dédoublement. Notamment sur des objets destinés à des tout-petits... Pour voir si on y arrive que me dit l'un. Au cas où, que me dit l'autre..._"

-Les sagouins…

-Perfides…

-Pas moyen de savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon avec eux…

-James, Sirius t'as vraiment rien dit?

-Rien du tout! J'me demande vraiment…

-Et toi, Al?

-Que dalle… Gnh, Sev… Personne susceptible d'être au courant et donc à torturer d'une manière quelconque?

-Papa, peut-être?

-Tu rigoles? Il essaye autant que nous d'en savoir plus.

-Y a encore beaucoup à lire, James?

-Non non. "_Un petit, des petits. Une petite, des petites… Misère, mes enfants, ces deux là ont tout l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique. Et vous, par la même occasion, et les autres aussi, puisque je vous écris à tous… Je me demande si ce n'est pas justement fait exprès…_ "

-… C'est fait exprès.

-Pour sûr.

-Typique.

-Continue.

-Le reste, c'est des poutous et les mamours habituels de Grand-Mère. Blablabla "_James, tiens-toi droit, Albus mange tes brocolis, Lily, gare aux garçons louches_" etc etc…

-Pas de quoi fouiner un peu plus?

-Y a une photo des deux… prise par Grand-Mère, vu le cadre raté…

-Grand-Père a jamais réussi à lui apprendre à les faire correctement…

-Dis donc, quel bide…

-Des jumeaux, j'le savais!

-Ça veut rien dire… Maman était énorme quand elle nous attendait alors que tante Hermione, c'était tout discret.

-Elle a pas tort…

-Ça a l'air lourd à porter…

-L'pauvre, il doit avoir le dos dans un état…

-Pfff l'autre va se faire un plaisir de le lui masser amoureusement.

-Ah ça…

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'un a failli tuer l'autre…

-Z'étaient jeunes et bêtes, va.

-Mouais…

-J'persiste à trouver ce bedon un peu gros pour le coup…

-… Mouais… Ou alors c'est une conséquence du sort de dédoublement…

-Tsss mais bien sûr… Ça marche pas sur les êtres vivants, idiot.

-On parle de Sirius Black et Severus Snape…

-D'ailleurs, comment il va s'appeler, le petiot?

-Les petiots, tu veux dire?

-Commence pas, toi.

-Bah quoi? J'ai mes arguments.

-C'est ça. La taille du ventre, c'est tout ce que tu trouves comme argument?

-C'est p'têt un gros bébé…

-Meuh oui. Un bébé sumo, c'est ça.

-Tout d'suite, rah…

-Des jumeaux!

-Un gros bébé!

-…

-… Et toi, Lily?

-Une fille.

-… C'est tout?

-Moi, si y a une fille, ça m'convient.

-D'accord… Pari tenu… Une semaine de corvée chez Grand-Mère.

-Ouch… j'ai intérêt à gagner. Y devrait accoucher quand?

-Y z'accouchent pas exactement, Al, on doit couper pour…

-Ok ok, j'ai compris… Y z'arrivent quand, les mouflets?

-Le mouflet…

-La mouflette…

-… J'vous enchoine… Bref, c'est pour quand?

-… Mi novembre.

-Bien… deux p'tits mois donc…

-On prévient grand-mère?

-De?

-Ben nos pronostics.

-Tu plaisantes? Elle va leur en parler!

-Et ils seront encore plus… plus eux!

-Mouais, pas faux…

-… Y seraient fichus de passer aux prénoms…

-Arg…

-J'propose Sophie!

-… Jules et Jim!

-Idiot.

-Crétin.

-Ben quoi…

-Pourquoi pas Bernard et Bianca?

-C'est pas si mal, humpf.

-Pfff. Enguerrand.

-Hein?

-Tu t'fous d'nous? Moi je dis Seannad!

-Seannad? Deirdre, tant qu'on y est!

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Attendez, j'vais répondre à Grand-Mère pour avoir son avis.

-Lily, approche ce parchemin, et on te dénonce pour ton trafic d'Amortentia de cette année...

**A suivre...**

**Bon bon. A fait du bien de rentrer chez goutte au nez, mais chez soi quand même. **

**Grand merci pour les reviews postées! Vos avis sont bigrement suivis, des fois que je parviendrais à me décider pour ces deux-là. Un? Deux? Fille? Garçon? Pffrrrt allez savoir. =)**

**Snirflement vôtre.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Pfrrtttmwahahahahaha. Pis quoi encore?

**Yo. **

**Ca fait un moment. Pause internet, les vacances et mon caractère étant ce qu'ils sont, j'ai hmmm laissé tomber le rythme hebdomadaire pour prendre mon temps pour écrire. **

**M'enfin, ça a fini par être pondu et je m'en vais donc publier ça au son de la BO de O Brother. Magique par temps gris.**

-Votre Invité est arrivé, maître Lucius, marmonna l'Elfe de maison d'un ton mielleux tout en accompagnant son annonce d'une révérence.

-Fais-le entrer, ordonna l'homme blond avant de se tendre légèrement sur son fauteuil.

Les années avaient beau s'écouler relativement tranquillement pour Lucius Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine appréhension lors du moindre contact avec une quelconque relation lui venant de la guerre. Il venait tout juste d'être définitivement acquitté le mois dernier d'une bonne partie de ses responsabilités durant la période du retour de Voldemort, ainsi que Draco, et le devait en partie à cet ancien allié- son invité- qui, lui, avait connu Azkaban, et- ô humiliation finale mais relative- Harry Potter. En curieux bon termes avec son ancien professeur de potion... Il avait appris par la suite par voie de presse qu'en plus d'avoir été un ancien espion à la solde de leurs ennemis, ce dernier faisait partie de leur monde à présent, uni qu'il était à son cousin par alliance, à son grand désarroi.

Non pas que l'idée d'un couple homosexuel le dérangeât particulièrement, ce genre de pratique ayant eu cours à une période ancienne dans le monde aristocratique sorcier, lorsqu'il fallait réguler le nombre d'enfants destinés à hériter en raison de leur capacité à prolonger la lignée. Pratique à laquelle les Malfoys eurent recours par le passé de manière à conserver le patrimoine inestimable de leur noble lignage. Les Black, en revanche, ne furent jamais de très bon accord avec l'idée d'une déviance quelconque. Encore moi lorsqu'un Sang-Mêlé entrait dans la famille via le fils renégat par excellence. Lucius ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur: pour avoir fréquenté le potionniste de longues années durant, il se doutait que les jours de Grimmauld-la-Très-Noble étaient définitivement révolus avec ces deux-là. Dommage.

-Lucius.

-Severus.

Les sourires échangés furent courtois à défaut d'être chaleureux. L'espace d'un instant, l'un et l'autre se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, puis un Elfe apparut, un plateau en argent dans les mains, chargé d'une théière et d'assiettes de nourriture diverse. Snape, au vu du sourire qu'il afficha, parut se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de son ancien confrère et ami Lucius Malfoy tandis qu'il tendait la main pour s'emparer d'un scone doré à souhait.

-Quelles nouvelles, dis-moi?

La voix claire de Lucius, teintée de ce snobisme indécrottable de la famille au sang bleu et au prestige certes malmené par les alliances malheureuses bien que prometteuses à l'origine avec un certain mage noir mais néanmoins bien présent dans l'esprit de ses membres, résonna aux oreilles de son cadet Serpentard. Ce dernier prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée et de la faire passer à l'aide d'une gorgée du meilleur Earl Grey- Sirius ne le saurait jamais, ça, jamais jamais- qu'il connaissait avant de répondre:

-Fort bien, fort bien.

Snape sourit légèrement en portant à nouveau la tasse de porcelaine peinte à la main à ses lèvres roturières. Quel sujet pour éviter celui qui fâchait- le Sang-Mêlé prolo acoquiné avec le renégat mais héritier de la lignée principale des Black- allait donc sortir le maître des lieux?

-… Comment vont les affaires?

-A merveille. Je me suis décidé à breveter cette potion que ta chère belle-sœur considérait comme "profondément inutile et empestant le Sang-Mêlé"…

-Celle qui permet aux Cracmols de réussir les sorts de niveau élémentaire?

-Exactement.

-Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait ça…

-Je pensais plus à Bellatrix s'étranglant de rage, mais j'avoue que Lord Voldemort se contorsionnant à la manière de ces horribles adaptations contemporaines de ballets classiques…

Rayant aussitôt de sa mémoire l'image d'un Voldemort tantôt en tutu, tantôt en collant chair, Snape reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe et adressa un sourire à un Lucius qui avait un peu plus de mal visiblement à faire le même effort mental.

-Hum… Une référence pareille n'aurait pas été de mise quelques années plus tôt.

-Les temps changent, Lucius. Tellement , tellement…

-Si tu savais…

-Comment se porte Scorpius?

La mine de l'aristocrate s'assombrit. Snape retint difficilement un sourire en notant qu'être grand-père n'était toujours pas une donnée entièrement positive dans son esprit.

-Il se remet de sa rage de dent avec sa mère et Narcissa…

La petite crispation à la commissure des lèvres de Lucius ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Snape. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser…

-Et où donc?

-Côte d'Azur.

-Oh… Je vois…

Lucius se mit à soupirer d'un air las et prit une mine contrariée et inquiète qui ne tardèrent guère à amuser son invité.

-Et dire que nous possédons un magnifique chalet en Suisse… La Côte d'Azur… pleine de Moldus… et de Français…

-C'est un peu normal, non? Ils sont chez eux, après tout.

Un reniflement de dédain fut servi en guise de réponse. Snape se retint de parler à nouveau des origines...'continentalo-françaises' de la lignée Malfoy, souhaitant garder les nerfs de son ami suffisamment en état pour pouvoir finir son thé, mais ne s'empêcha pas de repartir de plus belle:

-Narcissa ne semble pas avoir trop de souci avec cet état de fait.

Deuxième crispation.

-Elle apprécie beaucoup sa belle-fille et souhaite hum l'aider dans sa grossesse.

Snape soupira intérieurement. Pas moyen d'échapper à ce mot, décidément, entre Sirius de plus en plus insistant et les trois Affreux petits Potter qui le relançaient de leur côté…

-Deuxième fois grand-père, Lucius, quelle chance. Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy doit être ravi d'avoir à partager son statut d'héritier.

-Il est ravi. Merlin, es-tu obligé de prononcer ce prénom ridicule dont ma bru l'a affublée au sacro-saint nom de la tradition familiale?

Snape ne sut pour le coup s'il devait attaquer du côté Malfoy ou du côté Black pour rappeler à son ami de longue date à quel point l'hôpital se foutait de la charité. Il décida, diplomate, d'attendre la naissance du petit ou de la petite pour ce faire.

-Fille? Garçon?

-Une fille. Narcissa en est déjà folle.

-Hum et Draco?

-Il s'en réjouit d'avance, parrain.

Snape se retourna vers la porte et fit un petit signe de tête auquel répondit Draco qui se dirigea vers eux avec un petit sourire. Lucius parut surpris de voir son fils et le lui fit savoir:

-Tu n'es pas encore parti?

-Je passe saluer Severus d'abord, et je vais rejoindre Astoria et Scorpius après. Comment va Grimmauld?

-Grimmauld se porte bien, ma foi. Son occupant de même.

-Hum, il m'en veut encore pour les comparaisons familiales?

-Disons que je dois argumenter les raisons de te faire venir, mais je pense qu'en mentionnant ton deuxième rejeton à venir… Mes félicitations à ce propos, je suppose?

-Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir endurer les prochains mois, mais je passerai le mot à Astoria. Sur ce, je vous laisse, le Portoloin ne va pas attendre. A demain, Père, et sans faute au rendez-vous ou Mère va vous demander de rester une semaine de plus.

Lucius grommela un son potentiellement assimilable à un vague salut doublé d'un oui peu enthousiaste, et attendit que son fils eût quitté le salon pour avaler la gorgée de thé qu'il avait gardé en bouche le temps de l'échange.

-Draco a décidément bien changé…

-La faute d'Astoria…

-Grâce à Astoria, oui. Et dire que tu préférais Daphné à sa sœur …

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment Draco a pu s'enticher de la sorte d'une Serdaigle. Encore heureux que cette famille est de bonne réputation pour l'opinion publique.

-Si tu savais à quel point ça ne se commande pas, ça.

-Oh, je suis bien conscient des incongruités commises au nom de ce qu'on appelle l'attachement.

Le regard insistant qu'eut Lucius en prononçant ces mots déplut au potioniste. Son hôte rajouta, l'air de rien:

-Il est des mélanges difficiles à équilibrer, tu ne penses pas?

-Tout dépend de la capacité de la famille à se tenir à ce qu'elle est: des satellites à l'influence des plus négligeables sur les deux astres qui se tournent autour en vertu d'une attraction mutuelle et naturelle.

Ce disant, Snape avala sa dernière bouchée de scone avec un air calme et victorieux face aux lèvres pincées de son… beau-cousin par alliance. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un moment tout en sirotant son thé. Snape, lui, profita encore un peu des talents culinaires de l'Elfe de maison des Malfoy. Passé quelques minutes, Lucius sembla avoir trouvé de quoi répliquer mais n'en fit apparemment rien, orientant la discussion sur les divers projets des uns et des autres, concluant par sa famille en voie d'agrandissement au grand dam de Snape qui pensait pouvoir se passer d'entendre à nouveau parler de mini-adulte au stade larvaire.

-Enfin, je me plains, je me plains, il est tout de même regrettable qu'une union comme la tienne ne connaisse guère la joie d'un foyer animé par un enfant.

Le petit sourire victorieux affiché de Lucius sur ces mots sembla alors faire comprendre à Snape que la vengeance d'un Malfoy se faisait au dernier mot prononcé. Il ne dura pas longtemps, cependant. Le regard que son invité lui lança, aussi indéchiffrable que l'étirement de la commissure de ses lèvres mit étrangement mal à l'aise l'aristocrate qui crispa son air satisfait. L'échange de regards, désespérément hermétique d'un côté et de plus en plus perplexe de l'autre, se prolongea encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Snape dise:

-Il se fait tard, Sirius doit être rentré. Je vais y aller. Merci encore pour le thé, un délice, vraiment.

Du coin de l'œil, Snape aperçut l'expression indécise de son hôte. Une question brûlait les lèvres de ce dernier, mais il n'y répondrait pas et l'autre le savait. Les salutations se firent polies, avec la promesse de revenir de l'un et les hochements de tête gauches de l'autre. Snape jubilait intérieurement, tout en se répétant qu'il n'avait plus l'âge pour réagir de la sorte.

Lucius resta longtemps pensif après le départ de son ami malgré l'agacement qu'ils pouvaient provoquer l'un chez l'autre, les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où Snape avait transplané. Une voix parvint à le sortir de ses réflexions stériles:

-Puis-je débarrasser les affaires du salon, Maître Lucius?

-Hm?

-Les affaires du salon, Maître Lucius…

-… Oui oui…

Un soupir doublé d'un claquement de langue plus tard, il ordonna à ses Elfes de préparer ses bagages pour s'en aller rejoindre sa famille le lendemain. Parmi les Moldus et les Français...

* * *

Le craquement qui se fit entendre juste derrière la porte fit lever le nez de Sirius de son livre et apercevoir de son siège la silhouette de roseau de son époux passer devant la porte… pour se rendre à la cave. Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil. En temps normal, Snape venait le trouver pour lui raconter en détails les piques que Lucius et lui avaient échangées… Une moue au bec, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour voir ce qu'il en était de son cher et tendre lorsque ce dernier remonta, un peu essoufflé, de son laboratoire-antre. Il tenait une petite fiole dans sa main et son regard brillait curieusement. Sirius demanda, un brin inquiet:

-C'est quoi?

-De quoi te répondre par l'affirmative à tes suggestions peu subtiles.

-Snape…

-Tu y tiens encore à cette idée ou non?

-Je… oui… mais…

-Mais?

Le Gryffondor serra son amant dans les bras, un sourire soulagé et enthousiaste illuminant son visage.

-Mais rien. J't'adore, mon Snape.

Le nommé répondit à l'étreinte, ayant visiblement moins de scrupules à réagir de la sorte à la provocation de son ami en constatant l'effet que cela produisait sur son cher et tendre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as décidé?

-Mon affection complète et totale envers toi, allons, Black.

-Plus sérieusement?

-Disons que… ma fierté mal placée s'y est ajoutée.

-… J'devrai remercier Lucius, c'est ça?

-Si tu tiens à le voir verdir et se mordre les doigts, oui.

-… J'suggère qu'on aille voir en haut fissa si on y est.

Sur ces mots, Sirius attrapa la main de Snape pour l'emmener vers leur chambre, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'à mi-chemin il sentit une petite résistance et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Snape n'avait pas fini de parler.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui?

-Si ça marche, j'aimerais qu'on en dise le moins possible.

-Même à Harry?

-Même à Potter.

-Et James Sirius?

-Idem.

-… Et Albus?

-Pas mieux. La p'tite sœur aussi. A personne.

-T'es sûr.

-Certain.

-Pour les voir s'énerver, hein?

-Laisse-moi au moins ce petit plaisir.

-Sadique.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

-Très bien. Silence total, pas d'info, même aux chouchous.

-Si ça marche.

-J'vais m'en assurer, d'ça, crois-moi.

-Si c'est si délicatement annoncé…

**A suivre...**

**Neuf mois plus tard... Oui oui. Promis dans le prochain, on fait connaissance avec ce qui en résultera, de ces galipettes. **

**Mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente (y a encore des gens?) et un merki pour ceux/celles qui ont fait part de ce qu'ils ont pensé de cette histoire jusqu'à présent. ^^**

**C'est sur 'Angel Band' que je vous laisse jusqu'à la prochaine fois, héhé.**


End file.
